Healing Hearts
by Clare bear 48
Summary: A modern story of a healing journey that takes Michaela and Sully to find true happiness.
1. Chapter 1

Healing Hearts

By Clare Quinn

**Disclaimer I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.**

I would like to dedicate this story to those who suffer from natural disasters our thoughts and prayers are always with you. To those who work and volunteer to assisting them recover, being where you are so desperately needed. I thank you.

...

Chapter 1

Dr Michaela Quinn was tired she was experiencing the worst year of her life so far. Looking back at the total mess that had been the last months; she could find nothing that made her feel better. An urge to do something different and run away was growing in strength. She had become exhausted at constantly being made to justify any of her decisions both at work and home. Other Doctors had treated her without respect as she was a woman, she hadn't specialised and she was small in stature. They were treating her like an adolescent child.

She left Boston's Massachusetts General Hospital tired and disillusioned, once again heading for the familiar park bench by the Charles River that always afforded her comfort like some old shawl you draped over your shoulders for protection from the elements. The sound of the water lapping at the shore line had always offered a feeling of tranquillity. "_Flowing water washes away anguish and cleanses the soul," _shethought to herself wryly, knowing this was exactly what she needed at this precise moment.

She had lost her father through a stroke early last year and the decline seemed to have begun since then. _"Dad was such an influential surgeon was I only being tolerated at the hospital because of him? No!"_ she mused to herself as her shoulders slumped down even further. She knew she more than earned her position on the staff at the general hospital through entirely her own merits. She was a good doctor; she had decided not to specialise becoming a general practitioner instead. Diagnosing all illnesses not just bones, children, diseases or other specialities, she wanted to treat the whole patient. Therefore she had been invaluable in the emergency ward or wherever her doctoring skills were required throughout the entire hospital.

She had followed Dr. Joseph Quinn, her father and mentor, from such an early age that he was like her knight of old from the times of King Arthur, and he had held her hand through her entire young life. Her sisters had had their talons out from the moment she had been born. There had always appeared to be battles won and lost within the house causing all the jealousies and bickering. Her mother had sided with the girls and this had caused Michaela to cling to her dad even more. All bar Rebecca the oldest; who had married when she was about five. Rebecca's home had been a haven for her. She had slept over, baby sitting her young niece and nephew just to get some peace and quiet from the continual harassment of her home life.

Smiling Michaela thought, _"Just like Cinderella, only they aren't my step sisters."_

She had left home midyear last year as the whole situation with her mother had reached an all time low. She had found she didn't even have the bathroom as a haven as if her mother was on some mission or other; she just barged in. "Mother, do you mind I'm having a shower?" she found herself saying on just too many occasions. Then it seemed, at least in her mind, that things on her dresser mysteriously moved. Her mother had begun to run her life or this was how it had begun to feel.

So she had moved out to share a small flat with one of the nurses from the hospital; her name was Dorothy. At least there was a space she was able to claim as her own to calm down, until once again she became harassed by her sisters; blaming her for their mother's apparent depression. Her mother couldn't cope on her own and now Elizabeth was calling her sisters to ease the loneliness she was experiencing. Michaela knew she was powerless to assist her mother any longer; knowing now was the time for the others to take some small amount of responsibility for their mother as well. She realized she had carried the burden for the entire family for far too long. Her reserve of energy was all but depleted, having held her emotions tightly in control.

Last month Michaela had called off her engagement to Doctor David Lewis after she had discovered him rubbing himself up to one of the nurses in the scrub room. She had not heard the words he'd purred into the nurse's ear. Hearing her gasp he'd looked up in surprise as she hastily retreated back through the swinging doors. She now understood why all the giggles behind her back had occurred and all the sad looks she'd been receiving made perfect sense, he was an unfaithful cad. It actually was a relief; Michaela had eventually admitted there always had seemed to be a hole in the relationship. David had pursued her through the long corridors saying it was a miss understanding but for Michaela was over it. Truthfully, she had felt relieved, although that had only seemed to infuriate other members of staff, mainly the males. After all, being a doctor was stressful and he was only having a little bit of fun. She was just being a prude and stubborn as always; that was what they thought.

Michaela's mother had also been furious and had never given up on the subject as she liked David enormously. His family was in all the glossy magazines and she had always been eager to see her name mentioned in one again, like she had at the announcement of their fashionable engagement and not the small piece that had been seen on their breakup.

Sitting silently on the bench in the fading light Michaela's eyes fell on a discarded newspaper lying there beside her, she ideally picked it up. Suddenly a gust of wind flew by opening the pages with a rattle. Looking down she saw a large advertisement saying _Doctors desperately wanted_. Chuckling softly she read the article as a thought flashed into her mind, _"This has to be fate and someone up there is looking after me."_ The article was on a French Organisation called Doctors Without Borders/Médecins Sans Frontières (MSF). It explained that Doctors went to areas in the world that desperately needed medical attention.

Smiling to herself she thought, _"I came here wanting to run away and to do something different and here is the answer right before me. This has to be destined."_

Removing the advertisement and placing the paper in the rubbish bin Michaela hastened home. Getting on the internet she Googled the organisation and found out all she could about them and their work, what they did in the various parts of the world. Before she could change her mind she applied for a position on-line.

Within days she had to fly to New York for an interview. The interview was in an office situated in a large office complex with three interviewers. When she was invited into the conference room and offered a seat at the large polished wooden oval table she noticed they had copies of her resume. There were a number of questions she was required to answer, one being whether she had a current passport and another what did she know about the organisation? She had researched mainly on the internet and was able to satisfy their queries. Finally she was asked if there were any questions. She told them that none came to mind but reserved the right to ask if any arose later.

The three interviewers didn't seem to collaborate but eventually the person who appeared to be in charge offered his hand and asked when she could be available to start.

Michaela had not expected to be accepted so readily and was surprised at the suddenness to the decision. Seeing her astonished look he said, "Dr Quinn, your qualifications as a GP more than adequately covers our needs within this organisation. We find you to be exactly the type of doctor we need for this job. Your references are impeccable and your ER manager has highly recommended you, thinking on the run it will serve you very well when out in the field."

As she left the building she felt a huge sense of relief. She had not expected to be accepted but as it had occurred. She was advised to be ready to travel possibly within the next month or so that was why she thought she should begin to prepare. Yet she wanted to celebrate first and so she entered a coffee lounge and ordered a big latte and a chocolate muffin. Savouring both she decided to resign the next day and not give any reason. Knowing the hospital administration she felt it was none of their business.

Taking a long breathe she thought, "_Well here I come ready or not."_

...

I will be posting two chapters a week. one near the weekend and one near mid week I won't give the day as in some places I'm fifteen hours ahead, other at least eight hours behind. Be assured it will be a complete story.

This is my first long and modern story I hope you enjoy it and that you will be kind and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sully had been hard working in his carpentry business since he had left school, but this year had been traumatic. He was still struggling to recover from the loss of his beloved wife and child in child birth early the year before.

Abagail had not realized she was in labour in the beginning. When she thought she was, she assumed the pain was only due to the contractions. She was not expecting anything else. Suddenly she'd begun to bleed and instead of ringing 911 she had only rung Sully at work. By the time he'd arrived, and the emergency services as well she was already lapsing into unconsciousness.

Sully begged her kneeling beside the stretcher, "Stay with me Abby, stay here for our baby, I love you so much." He held her cold pale hand tightly as if giving her all his strength.

Abby's last words were, "Sully, please help me." Then she closed her eyes as her pallor became a ghostly white and this had been his last memory of his wife. It still appeared in his night mares.

At the hospital she'd been rushed straight through to the emergency theatre but it had all been too late. She and the baby had gone. Dr Cassidy had come into the waiting room and explained that she had suffered a rupture of the placenta as she had an undetected placenta privier. The placenta was slightly obstructing the birth canal and coming first; it had detached from the wall of her uterus with the contractions. Sully tried to comprehend the situation but it had all become too much.

After burying Abby and Hanna, that was the name they had decided to call any daughter they may have, together in the same white coffin at the city's cemetery he had left his home in Colorado Springs. He had lost all that he had ever dreamed of and now he was alone again. Abby's father blamed him as he had no idea why his daughter, his little girl wouldn't have known she was in trouble. Sully just shoved the death certificates at him, scornfully saying to the old man, "Here read this."

He then turned away and just left.

…..

He wandered around the country aimlessly, finally entering an Indian reservation and offered to help build the local community hall with the local contractor. Driving by he had seen the big sign at the gate which said that help was wanted. Sully had acquired a number of skills over many years with the job experiences in his business. He also had been a volunteer with the emergency services in Colorado Springs, learning first aide, emergency evacuations, fire and rescue just to name a few.

An Elder there Cloud Dancing and his wife Snow Bird, had seen the sadness that haunted the young man's eyes and without any communication between them they had offered Sully their friendship.

"The spirits have guided Sully to us," Cloud Dancing informed his wife, and she understood her wise husband's words, knowing he still practiced the old ways and was in touch with the Spirits.

Many nights were spent in their humble dwelling they called home, hotly debating the woes of the world. Discussions included the continual wars, terrorism and the creation of refugee camps for displaced persons, incorporating the different aid that was required. They also discussed current local issues, such as the appalling deteriorating of conditions on the numerous Indian reservations, health, general lack of facilities and finally education. Other topics were homelessness, anti-social behaviours of the young, including the consumption of alcohol and drugs by the young minors. There wasn't a topic that had not been explored and digested in the long hot summer nights.

Sully had the opportunity while at the reservation to lean other skills. One among them was how to fly the reservation helicopter; he was over the moon when he attained his pilot's licence. The chopper had been used for rounding up cattle from the outlying areas inaccessible on horseback or motor bike. Sully had always been very good and had always had an ability to learn new skills easily and quickly. He had also helped install water purifying plants and other essential commodities to improve the lives of those living on the reservation.

The project that Sully was involved in was fast drawing to an end and one night Sully's friends asked where he'd be heading from there. "I really have no idea; not even given it a thought," He confided."No plans; that's the way I like it," he continued.

"Ever considered working for an Aid Agency and working in disaster relief?" Cloud Dancing asked as he had the feeling that his young friend was needed else were.

Sensing Cloud Dancing had something in mind Sully replied, "What ya' suggesting?" He had begun to understand his Indian friend some time ago.

Smiling Cloud Dancing said, "There are a number of agencies as well as international ones that need men with the skills you have, my friend. They work in all sorts of areas and offer relief to many thousands of people like natural disasters, famine relief and the like."

Sully was interested as generally his new friend didn't offer advice instead of working in parables letting the listener sort out their own conclusions. This time though Sully sensed he was being more directed for a particular reason. Cloud Dancing left some pamphlets on the table. Yawning loudly he told his friend he needed to retire but Sully was free to look at the literature he had from the Internet.

"Good night my friend," Cloud Dancing said as he headed for the bathroom and subsequently to bed.

"Nite." Sully absently replied as he was already picking up the small pile of papers.

They were an assortment of agencies, many dealing with situations that pulled at the young man's heart strings. The photos of small undernourished children in dirty and squalid condition were especially disturbing. _"no child should be_ _involved,"_ was all Sully thought.

Throwing the literature on the table he decided to go to bed as well. One item though just fell to the floor catching Sully's eye. Bending down to pick it up he read this new information not remembering seeing it before. It was about an agency that provided relief work in other parts of the world. He looked at it and wondered if Cloud Dancing knew something he didn't. He folded the sheet of paper and put it in his jeans pocket to look at later on.

In the morning Cloud Dancing did not press Sully if he had found anything in the pile that interested him. He felt his friend would bring the subject up some time if he was at all interested in the idea.

Next afternoon, pleased with the progress they were making on the nearly completed hall they took a breath seated on the porch surveying their handy work. Sully looked at his friend. Leaning back a little he pulled the folded paper out of his pocket, handing it silently to Cloud Dancing who unfolded it and read the description on it. Silently they both waited for the other to make some comment. Eventually the older man asked, "So?"

"So what?" Sully replied a slight smile creasing the corner of his lips.

Cloud Dancing's eyes lit up as he realized this could easily turn into a game of cat and mouse, thinking_, "You are on!"_ So he only said, "Well!"

Again Sully pretended that he didn't know what his friend was on about and replied, "Well what?" The smile was suddenly released over his face, reaching his eyes.

Cloud Dancing pushed his friend's shoulder playfully; he was thrilled at the change he saw in his younger friend. "Well... what have you decided or are you still considering what to do?"

Sully took a few minutes to contemplate the question. "Got nothin' else planned and the break may be just what the Doctor ordered. This one kinda fell into my lap," he replied with a grin to the question.

The humanitarian organisation Sully had chosen was a volunteer one: they needed personnel for all types of relief work and emergency care all over the world in disaster areas. He had chosen the Red Cross which was a non-profit disaster relief and humanitarian aid organization, providing immediate response to emergency medical needs and supporting long-term health care initiatives for people around the world.

Sending in his resume to their headquarters in New York eventually, Sully didn't think that he would even be considered. Therefore he was surprised on receiving a reply and an interview as soon as he could arrange to be there.

Cloud Dancing just gave a knowing smile when Sully had to explain he needed some time in lieu as he had not had time off since the commencement of the building. "Take all the time you need," his mentor replied when Sully explained the situation.

Sully immediately made the necessary arrangements to travel to New York for the interview.

Sitting in the large glass foyer of the building Sully's hands began to sweat; he wondered why he felt so nervous as it wasn't a life or death situation. He could always find employment.

"Mr Sully," a woman entered and called out motioning for him to come with her.

"_Well here goes nothin',"_ he thought as he rose from the chair prepared to follow her as she disappeared through a door down the corridor.

After a long discussion on why he wanted to volunteer for the agency and what his views were on a large number of subjects he was asked to await their decision in the foyer once again. Sully complied and sat in the chair that afforded him a view of ducks swimming in the artificial lake out the front. _"Water is supposed to be soothing to the soul," _he thought while he recollected with a smile his quick replies to the snappy questions on the interview. Well, being with Cloud Dancing and Snowbird and their numerous conversations had given him a clear idea about his beliefs and attitudes to so many topics.

Being summoned into the room once again he was informed he was accepted and that the reason was his various skills including having a helicopter pilots licence. They told him that he needed to have a full course of vaccinations including all the hepatitis's, tetanus and malaria cover as well. Also he needed to have a current passport.

He would be hearing from them as soon as he provided proof of cover and his passport details.

Before he departed he was issued the T-shirts, and fleece jackets with the Red Cross logo on them, and told he would also need sturdy boots as part of the uniform.

Excitedly walking out of the building _he couldn't wait to get started._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Michaela arrived back in Boston and resigned immediately from the post at the General she'd held since graduating from Medical school under the guidance of her father. She gave a month's notice and just left the office of the Resident Doctor in charge.

Tidying up her flat she spoke to Dorothy and had decided to keep the room for when she came home. Therefore she did not need to pack up just at that moment. Dorothy was thrilled for her friend as she had witnessed the decline over a period of time and decided a change for Michael would be as good as a holiday. She knew her friend rarely spent time enjoying herself, she was always busy.

…..

Eventually Michaela knocked on the front door of the house she had lived in since her birth. The last time she'd left here she'd placed her keys on the side board near the front door as a sign of defiance. Her mother opening the door looked past her saying, "Do I know you?"

"Mother please can't we forget this?" Michaela tried to contain the anger she felt welling up inside her, quelling her instinct to just turn and leave.

Resolutely her mother stepped aside and allowed her youngest child to pass. She had never recovered from the disappointment of presenting her loving husband Joseph another girl after already having four daughters. Mike as he'd nick named her had been the bane of Elizabeth's life not once seeking her help as a mother. She had been the one with all the cuts and bruises as if she actually were a boy. Nothing at all like her prim and proper sisters, butter would not have been game to melt in their mouths. They had all become teachers, hairdressers or secretaries in proper women's professions and married and became ideal mothers. Not Michaela though, oh no! She had to become a doctor and remain single, blowing the best chance she had of marrying a good match and being well off.

Moving into the sitting room Michaela sat on the lounge and began, "Mother we need to talk."

Elizabeth sat on the edge of the antique chair saying, "What now Michaela, are you pregnant and want to come home?"

Shocked at the accusation from her own mother she retorted, "Of cause not!" Acknowledging there was not going to be a good time to begin or end this discussion she decided just to get it over and done with she spurted out, "I'm going overseas with Doctors without Borders I expect to be available from next week."

Silence followed as Elizabeth tried digesting what her daughter had just revealed. "You're what? What about David does he know?" she finished looking shocked at her daughter, "Are you mad? Why do you need to do that?"

Patiently Michaela took a deep breath and sighed. Looking squarely at her mother she said, "Firstly and foremost David and I will never be together. I will never be with a man who is a womaniser. Secondly I have decided I need to go away and do something for me for a change as well as helping those less fortunate people in the process. If you don't understand then that's okay as it's already decided. If you need my room and what is left then I will pack it all up and put it in storage." She just looked at her mother waiting for some reaction.

Elizabeth was stunned. Although they had always had a love hate relationship she had not seen such determination in her daughter's eyes. It was more challenging than anything else since Michaela had announced she was going to become a doctor. "You're throwing your life away, David is a man and men are like that," she at last stated.

"No they're not! Father worshiped you and you would expect no less," was the quick angry retort. "What about my stuff?" Michaela asked anger once again sparking in her two-toned eyes.

Shortly distracted Elizabeth remembered that she had never seen a baby with this unusual combination before Michaela had arrived. She now leant back into the chair closing her eyes and sighed. "That's not the point I just don't want to help you ruin your life. You can leave your things here for the time being." She conceded, "I do not understand you at all but I guess I never have I was always a wife without a husband and a mother without a daughter."

"You have never tried to understand me Mother, sometimes I think you must really hate me," Michaela replied in a subdued voice.

Rising she walked over to where her mother sat. Bending down she kissed her on the cheek. As she turned to the door she said, "I'll let you know where I am and when I'll be home. Take care Mother and know I do love you." Without looking back Michaela just left the room and then the house.

Elizabeth just remained seated and tears fell down her cheeks unchecked. Her hand drifted to the spot her daughter had just kissed. "Oh! Michaela take care!" She called after her youngest." I love you too," she whispered now. "Why can't we just get on?"

….

The next weeks flew by, and Michaela had finalized most of her personal requirements. She concluded at the hospital and had informed the agency that all was prepared for her to leave when she was required, her mobile phone now her constant companion. Her anticipation was growing with an excitement she'd not experienced since the days she went with her father on some expedition or other.

…

David had seen her once in the corridor of the hospital and stood in front of her, "Hear you've resigned," he sneered.

"You've heard right," was her only reply.

"Regretting leaving me, Michaela? I love you and would be prepared to take you back." His voice was silky smooth and grated on her nerves.

She couldn't believe her ears; what did this man think she was? "Are you mad I wouldn't even consider taking you back, I am not that desperate?" she shot back.

David moved forwards as if to grab her, "Michaela."

Putting her hand up she managed to say, "Goodbye David." Then as quickly as she could without appearing to run she moved swiftly down the corridor and out of the hospital before letting out a long breath.

….

Once again she found she was seated in the familiar seat that over the years had seen her many moods. _"I wonder if there really is someone out there for me, am I ever going to discover Mr Right?"_ She thought to herself. Looking into the water she saw small whirl pools forming on the rippled surface. "_I don't believe mother is right that David was my only hope, no! I didn't believe that."_ She decided though she would prefer to be alone rather than putting up with someone who didn't respect her, as a woman nor as a Doctor.

She had always been too studious throughout her life. The proms and school dances saw her always as the last girl to be seated. She was always the one answering the questions in class till she didn't bother yet then the teachers asked her when nobody else put their hands up. It had become exceedingly embarrassing.

At the Medical school she had buried herself in the studies again as her mind was inquisitive. She wasn't just interested in the conclusions of the lectures, she would then go home and look things up, finding out the history of what had created the up to date ideas or cures. Her father and she would debate the different ideas late into the night as her mind was never still.

Looking back Michaela felt even more alone than she had in years. Shedding tears for her father she sobbed out all the grief she had pent up since his passing. The sucking sound from a little whirl pool brought her back to the present as she gazed out over the water.

The sun was beginning to set into the pastel colours of the season. _"I wonder when I will next come to my secret place."_ she thought. _"Will I ever be sharing it with anyone else?"_

The lights of the city began to shimmer on the darkening surface growing longer as the night descended on the city. The city wakening up for the night began to send those sounds over the quietly flowing water and ferry lights moved silently over it as well.

Finally getting up she found a small café and sat looking over the scene and ordered a light meal. _"Well I am ready to begin a new phase of my life, I wonder where is will lead?"_ she thought as she sipped her latte and looked over the water and it's dancing fairy land of sparkling colours of the rainbow.

Wandering home through a park she found an ice-cream van and purchased a mango ice-cream in a waffle cone to eat on her way, wondering when she'd be eating an ice-cream again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sully travelled back to the reservation and informed his friends that he would be finishing up when he received a call from the Red Cross asking him to go to goodness only knew where. He was pleased with the outcome of his interview as he'd never considered he'd be much good in that type of situation.

Cloud Dancing asked, "Are you happy with the outcome of your decision my brother?"

"You know what? It feels right and I like what the Red Cross stands for," Sully replied smiling at his friend. A feeling of excitement he'd felt since the interview the other day still remained with him.

He applied to update his passport having to travel into town to the Post Office. Also Sully commenced getting the whole range of vaccinations the organisation had recommended.

In addition, he decided to get a full medical check as well. Doc Cassidy was a grumpy old soul and quizzed the young man about his need for all these inoculations so quickly. Sully laughed and filled the Doctor in about his new volunteer position with the Red Cross, that they recommended them as he could end up *beyond the black stump*. Doc Cassidy smiled. Leaning over his computer he printed out a few sheets placing them face down and wandering over to a cupboard he retrieved a number of boxes. Returning to his seat behind the desk he handed Sully the sheets and the free boxes from pharmaceutical companies which Sully looked at and grinned widely. "Aw! Come on Doc, what do you take me for?" he playfully chided the old man.

"Sully, I like you and I don't want to see anything bad happening to you. Keep them just in case; Africa and beyond the black stump aren't safe. It's best to be safe than sorry, give them to a mate if you don't need them," he concluded and brushed off his patients attempt at giving the boxes back.

Looking at his hands Sully just kept the gifts from the Doctor - a few boxes of condoms - with a smile.

Later at Cloud Dancing's Sully sat at the table and read the literature the doctor had printed for him, amazed that he'd not realized that such diseases existed, wondering where he'd been these past years.

Cloud Dancing came in and wandered over and picking up one of the leaflets he looked at the boxes of condoms with a raised eyebrow. "I see my brother is going prepared," he said with a wide smile on his face. Weeks ago Cloud Dancing and Sully had participated in a sweat lodge ceremony and they had become brothers in the historic sense of the word, Sully had been honoured when Cloud Dancing had invited him into his family.

"You know me Cloud Dancing I only ever got one chance at love and that was it," he replied sadly.

"You will see there is someone out there just waiting for you again my brother," the Cheyenne sagely replied.

Sully grimaced saying, "Have you got that hot line to those spirits of yours, so I can get a description and don't miss her?" He knew his brother had an inner sight and was interested in what exactly he knew, though doubting he'd ever be so lucky again.

Cloud Dancing knew his brother was not being disrespectful and laughingly declared, "Now do you want to take all the fun out of looking my friend. You have all you need to know." Instantly he ducked his head to avoid the cushion that was hurtling toward him, which Sully had thrown, flying in his direction.

Picking up a box and looking at it Sully responded, "These were the doc's idea of a joke. I'm not going to need them, just a precaution, never knew things had progressed as far as this though." He inclined his head to the table and the information leaflets placed on it.

His brother sadly replied that they had; that poverty and unemployment was fuelling the drugs, alcohol and youth pregnancies to a higher level than ever before. The crime rate was increasing, actually doubling as well and so the vicious cycle was continuing. Picking up a packet again he continued, "If kids used these there wouldn't be the high number of kids having kids and unwanted babies."

Sully responded, "I know what it's like to lose a child. If I'm ever lucky enough to bring another one into this world, I would die before I'd let anything happen to it."

Cloud Dancing nodded as Snowbird came in and moving towards her husband she spied the packet of condoms in his hand. A slight smile creased her lips as she asked innocently, "now what would my good man want with those? I might ask unless he is getting a bit on the side?"

"They are not mine; they belong to Sully," he said spluttering as well as reddening and feeling flushed.

Trying not to fall on the floor laughing at his brother's discomfort, Sully put his hands up in surrender. "Don't look at me, I don't have no one."

Cloud Dancing, flinging a desperate look of dismay in his direction stayed silent.

Winking from behind her unusually flustered husband Snowbird teased. "Well, do you want to sleep out *in the dog house?"

Cloud Dancing just turned around catching his wife trying to keep a straight face but instead dissolving into a fit of giggles.

Sully as well was having some fun saying, "Got cha'." As Cloud Dancing threw himself at his friend they tumbled on the floor, play-fighting and finally laying beside each other panting through their laughter.

Sully eventually had enough breath to get to his feet and offer his hand to his mentor pulling him upright onto his feet as well. Cloud Dancing said, "You seem a lot happier than before, my brother."

"Yes, I suppose I am. I feel more settled as if I now have a purpose once again, to begin to live in the present and not entirely in the past," he ventured to say looking at his brother, adding, "I owe all that to you and your friendship and guidance." Offering his arm out to his friend they shook arms in a traditional manner as Cloud Dancing had shown him before, embracing each other grateful for the bond that had been forged between them.

Silently the Indian was saying a prayer the spirits to guide his young friend and help him to find happiness once again.

…..

The days were busy completing the building of the centre that was going to make a difference to the entire reservation. The balmy evenings were still filled with the discussions on all the events locally and internationally that the small group of friends had seen or heard throughout the day. Nobody held back and they often had to agree to simply disagree. Sully had begun to take a keener interest in world events now that he knew sooner rather than later he would be in some crisis or other, hoping upon hope he would be up for the challenge as a challenge he was sure it would be.

Snow Bird was able to hold her own in these noisy debates as she had been trained as a nurse for many years, helping at the reservation's nursing clinic. She held classes in child care and offered advice on a large range of health issues that were plaguing the population on the reservation. Any emergencies were sent into the nearest town.

The days flew by and finally Sully was all prepared. He wandered out to a peak on the reservation he had found soon after arriving and sat on a boulder, watching the sun set. It was magnificent as always when he came out. No sunset was ever the same. _"This is the place I like to come when I have lost my way, but now I have a purpose," _he thought wondering what his future would hold.

He was unaware of the way things were about to unfold in his life in the very near future.

….

* Like other early Aussie sayings such as never-never country and beyond the Wallaby, _beyond the black stump_ was an attempt to describe and give a sense of place, to what many believed was indescribable - those endless plains of inland Australia. And when people use the term two questions always arise; is there a black stump? And if there is, where is it? Well there is a black stump, and you can find its remains at Blackall in central Queensland, over 1000 kilometres west of Brisbane

The saying came about after a group of surveyors arrived on Astro station near Blackall, in 1887. The surveyors used a blackened tree stump as the base for their measuring equipment. The equipment was so large the tree stump was the most secure base around. The surveyors were at Astro station to take longitudinal and latitudinal observations, which were to be used in the accurate mapping of inland Australia. From there they were able to fix the position of all the major towns of southern Queensland.

* The idiom 'In the doghouse/Land yourself in the doghouse' means out of favour and in trouble with a person/people because of an offence/caused upset, for example for a husband who is figuratively sent to the doghouse in the same way that a dog is removed from the human habitation. This is the principal usage of the expression _dog house_ in British English.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Michaela was washing her long auburn hair when she was interrupted by the persistent ring of her mobile phone. Answering it after wrapping her hair in a towel turban style she reached for the offending item. She laughed out loud that it was her mobile and not her mother who had the audacity to invade her bathroom space now. During her residential years she had been on call so now it was second nature for her to have her phone as a continual companion, even in the bathroom. For the first time in many years she had some leisure time, having just finished work at the MGH a week ago.

It was the administration from Doctors Without Borders on her phone advising she was to pick up her ticket from the counter at the Boston's Logan International Airport terminal. She would be going to Japan who had just experienced an earth quake and tsunami. As she had been told she had packed two suit cases in readiness for just this type of scenario. She had prepared one for winter and one for summer as there was no knowing where she was to be going.

Alighting from a taxi not much later she quickly arrived at the counter and tried to patiently wait for the attendant who was far more interested in talking to the porter. "Excuse me," she interrupted their conversation.

Annoyed the young woman looked at Michaela, "Yes?"

"I'm Dr Quinn. I have to collect a ticket from here," she answered the disinterested young woman.

Turning to the young man the girl said, "See you later, okay Jarrod?' before turning and glancing at an impatient Michaela.

Reaching into a drawer she drew out an assortment of tickets, and ever so slowly she flicked through them. Eventually lifting out one she said, "Oh yeh here is one, for a Dr Quinn"

Michaela who had reached the end of her tether by this time grabbed it saying as she turned, "Thank you."

After glancing and registering the airline Michaela looked up at the over head screen to locate the check in counter and departure times. Dragging the wheeled case behind her, she was annoyed that one wheel seemed to stick every so often irritating her even more.

She hadn't expected she would become so nervous. Looking at the ticket she learned that she would have one stop over in New York before she would take the plane to Tokyo. Finding a queue to the appropriate airline in a taped off line to prevent queue jumpers she swayed on the balls of her feet impatiently moving forward, lifting the offending case along the way. Finally she was the next passenger ready to be served. Then there was an attendant vacant but he just vacated his seat and walked away. Michaela just couldn't believe her luck. What was it about today that made everything seem so difficult?

Soon there was another and the sign lit up with the number and she quickly moved in front of the counter placing her case on the conveyer belt to be weighed. Handing the attendant her papers and ticket at the same time, the strap of her handbag was again slipping down her shoulder making her hitch it up once more. Not even glancing up the woman processed the information and also looked at and noted the weight of the luggage, tearing off the tag and attaching it to the handle of her case. It had already been through the huge ex-ray machine in the line, and an employee had wound a tape around stating it was clear. Still not having any form of eye contact the woman handed Michaela her papers, passport including her boarding pass, and said in an uninterested manner, "Gate 15, have a good flight."

Moving into the restricted area for passengers Michaela placed her handbag into the basket to also be ex-rayed, and then a young man moved forward with a wand and scanned her body was well. He leered at her as she was wearing some comfortable jeans and a fawn blouse and light cardigan. As if she could read his mind her thought was, _"Well, the day is only getting better."_ She scowled at the lad letting him know he was taking far too long. Eventually she moved on again as the queue behind was slowly growing and collected her belongings from the basket at the end of the rollers.

Proceeding to the escalators she travelled up into the shopping area and onto the departure lounge. Picking up a book and translation book on English to Japanese and a packet of Minties she paid for them and noted she had time to grab a coffee and sandwich, as she had missed breakfast. She found a seat at the large window looking out over the tarmac allowing her to see all the various planes coming and going. Aircraft such as KLM, Thai airways, Emirates, Jap airline and even a Qantas aircraft with the big red kangaroo displayed on its tail could be seen at the various ports or moving on the runway.

Finally she sipped the coffee, making a mental note to drink water in the flight as she was aware that at altitude you tended to dehydrate. She would, also move her legs and squeeze the muscles in the legs to prevent getting a DVT. (Deep Vein Thrombosis (Blood Clots))

Finally she had no more excuses to dally in the café any longer and wandered to the location near the boarding area indicated for gate 15. Sitting at the area she observed the people who would be on the flight with her. She noticed a young man in jeans that hardly covered his posterior. If it wasn't for his stripped boxers she would have seen more she was sure. His torn T-shirt had some faded slogan on it. Ear phones in, he jolted his head to whatever music he was listening to. A mother and daughter were perusing the information on New York. Michaela deduced they were going there as tourists for the first time. A young couple were fussing over a small baby with a shock of jet black hair with a stroller carrying every conceivable thing possibly needed for a young baby in flight. She wondered what their destination was. The older woman who had not moved out of the sixties and still looked like an older hippy brought a wide smile on her face as the woman spotted her looking and nodded in acknowledgement. So many people from all corners of the earth, all travelling to different regions for reasons only one could imagine. In awe of the melting pot of cultures and people Michaela lay back closing her eyes for a short time until the soft ding dong indicated the gate was open and passengers at the rear of the plane and those with small children to come forward with their boarding passes ready. Opening her eyes she witnessed the young couple scrambling to collect all their belongings.

Excitement growing in anticipation she awaited the call for her seat number so she could eventually board as well. An urgent call was being spoken over the PA system throughout the terminal asking for a passenger Mr. Loren Bray to immediately go to the boarding area at gate 6 for his flight to Bolivia.

"_I hope we aren't delayed by any stray passengers, I don't want to wait as they remove their luggage,"_ Michaela thought knowing since the terrorist attacks security had tightened considerably.

She walked down the shoot towards the hatch and the smiling cabin attendants, the air blowing full force at the entrance. Showing her boarding pass she was told to go left were she had a window seat on row 35. Finding the row and placing her carry bag in the over head locker she scrambled over the legs of the tall gentleman who refused to move them or stand to make it easier for her to get past. Throwing herself into the seat exhausted she marvelled at the attitude of people today. Here she was going off to assist as best she could and yet here in her own country people couldn't help each other. The irony was not lost on her as she located and snapped into place her seat belt and snuggled back into her seat.

Eventually the lad with the earphones squeezed past the gentleman in the isle as well sitting in the middle between them. An ever so slight smile crossed his face when he looked at her.

Finally the doors where sealed and the flight attendance did the checks in the isles showing the passengers the emergency routines as the plane taxied forwards to wait in line to be able to proceed onto the runway before revering the engines ready for takeoff. As they finally hurtled down the run way the baby began to scream. The pressure built and there was a slight tremor as the wheels left the tarmac.

Sighing to herself Michaela thought, "_Here goes nothing; I wonder what the future holds in store for me now."_

The flight was over relatively quickly as she entered into a conversation with the boy seated beside her. She learnt that he flew from London to New York a number of times a year as his parents had separated and laughed as he no longer needed an attendant keeping an eye on him because of his age. She watched the patterns below that resembled old fashioned patchwork quilts with the various colours of the crop in for that time of year. It was getting later as they descended into the airport in New York. The city was beginning to sparkle like a fairy garden as the lights came on. All colours of the rainbow shone out a welcome carpet, as the large aircraft began its decent into JFK International Airport. People who were to disembark were prompted to collect their entire belongings, those with connecting flights advised to check their next departure.

Michaela had been advised on arrival to locate the conference room and go there on arrival. Asking the direction from an information desk she headed in that direction making sure she knew when and where her flight to Tokyo was departing from.

Entering the room an older man came forward and held out his hand introducing himself as Dr. Bernard. He was the contingent leader and said that due to the time she must have been Dr. Quinn recently arrived from Boston. He quickly introduced her to other members of the team and invited them to partake in the refreshments provided. Explaining they had one more doctor due in from Canada before continuing their journey he briefed them on the situation that they were about to enter, explaining the circumstances in the disaster zone were severe. They were reminded to take care and try to get as much rest as possible. He also explained that in Japan they would be helped by some members from the Red Cross agency as well. Since it was going to be a very difficult assignment and they needed to be prepared. He advised them to seek counselling if things became too tough; that a Rev Tim Johnson was available to all the agencies there.

Michaela sat down and tried to memorise the names of her new colleagues. There was a Dr Jim Slicker, and she thought he looked a bit of a cowboy and too gung ho, then a smoother one of the name Bill Burke. Dr Bernard seemed nice enough and then there were a few nurses as well Grace Smith seemed nice and laid back; she had a southern drawl in her accent as well as Emily Johnson. Michaela wondered if she was related to the reverend. The vinegar looking head nurse was Olive Davies;she hovered around Dr Bernard as if she was his personal minder.

Now Michaela was curious about what the others from the Red Cross team would be like.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sully was still half asleep when he was woken by the ringing of his mobile phone. He tried to locate the offending noisy item from out of the pocket of his jeans he'd thrown onto the floor last night before retiring. Finally he answered it and hearing the voice on the other end he was instantly awake.

"Hold on please," he scrambled to get a pen and began to write the information on the inside of his arm. Repeating the vital pieces back into the phone he said, "Okay. I'll be there." He finished and snapped the phone shut. Still sitting on the side of the bed his mind began to race at 100 miles an hour. In less than a day he had to be ready and out at the air force base close by. _"Wow! It is actually happening,"_ he thought.

He was still on the Cheyenne Reservation in South Dakota. He'd been to Rapid City when he'd flown to New York. But the voice had said he needed to be at the Ellsworth Air force base by four that afternoon.

He had thought about what he'd need to take days ago and had made a mental note and had shopped accordingly a few new T-shirts and boxes later. Then he'd actually gone into a hike store and spent some time speaking to an expert there on what would be good buys in clothing. He'd also purchased a strong pair of boots as advised at the interview. The guy at the store had suggested not to take a case but recommended a backpack simply saying it was far less trouble and if he rolled his clothes up instead of folding them he would get more in and they didn't appear so creased. He was told jeans were not the best item as if they got wet they took too long to dry and could make you cold as well and therefore hypothermic. He located some light weight long strides made of hemp and a few track suit pants also and a pair of thermals as he was told they dried quickly and were warm and kept sweat away from the body. He included a number of strong socks and was advised to walk the boots in before he needed them. The guy told him that natural materials like cotton, wool, silk and hemp were better that synthetics any day. A few extras he'd not considered were a head lamp, a supply of batteries, a beanie as he learnt a lot of heat was lost through the head and some light gloves.

In the new back pack he rolled the items and placed in the pockets some extra things he'd collected and soon he was ready.

His friends drove him to the air base in plenty of time for the four o'clock appointment. Getting through the gate he'd had to say his name and password was his date of birth and his national ID number. Cloud Dancing and Snowbird then drove through to hanger ten in the old beat up ford 100. Outside the hanger was a fighter jet and the two men just looked at each other.

Getting out of the pickup they said their good-byes, Cloud Dancing and Sully clasping each other by the arm in the traditional manner and Snow Bird giving her husband's brother a hug and saying they hoped to hear from him soon.

The Captain coming out the hanger asked if he was Byron Sully and the men just laughed, "Yep, just call me Sully Captain, never used the name Byron since I was a little tacker," Sully replied retrieving his back pack from the back of the truck. "Captain Harry Davey at your service," the pilot introduced himself extending his hand out and shaking Sully's hand.

Motioning towards the fighter jet the pilot asked with a smile, "Ever flown in one of these before Sully?"

"No sir," was all Sully could reply as Cloud Dancing looked at the jet and raised his eye brows.

"Men and their big boy's toys," Snow Bird said looking at her envious husband's face.

"Sully, here are a few things you need to know," the pilot continued as the Indian couple took leave of their friend and he escorted him into the hanger to get kitted out for the flight. The captain explained the Red Cross needed Sully in Japan ASAP and had asked the air force if they could get him to Beale Air Force Base in Marysville California were the Hercules was being packed with emergency supplies to be flown to Japan as soon as it was ready. Sully was hitching a ride over with them.

In less than a heart beat Sully was soaring through the sky, sucking in oxygen from the mask as they sped towards California. The two exchanged a continual stream of conversation flying towards the sun all the time. Sully was able to hear the pilot through the head set in the helmet he was wearing, being kept warm in the suit he'd been fitted with and told about parachutes in their brief discussion back on the ground. _"This is a dream I have always had since I was a lad," _Sully thought as they sped on wards.

In what appeared no time Captain Davey said they were approaching California and the air base._ "Well, here goes nothing, I am committed now," _Sully thought as he saw the ground approaching at speed, "_I_ _hope Harry knows what he's doing,"_ but the jets wheels already skidded on the landing strip.

Taxing in near the huge Hercules they alighted when the canopy was open. Sully extended his hand to Captain Davey who took him across and introduced him to the Hercules pilot Captain Hank Lawson. Laughingly he told Sully to watch him as he was the best Pilot the force had and could land the lumbering beast on a dime. "Not that you want to try." Harry recommended slapping Hank on the shoulder.

Sully's head was spinning wondering if he was living some childhood fantasy as Hank told him they had most of the packing completed and they would be taking off as soon as it was ready because the reports coming in were not good and the supplies were desperately needed. He advised Sully with a grin that he should go into the hanger and be cleared and his passport stamped or he'd not be allowed back in as he'd never left his gear would be ex-rayed just as a precaution.

Hank then said he'd show him the beast before the crew took off. "It's going to be a long night, suggest you try and get some shut eye while crossing over," he said.

After all the formalities were completed, Sully found a small room with a coffee machine and poured himself a coffee. Looking through the hanger door at all the pallets of gear being loaded into the belly of the plane, it was a hive of activity, front end loaders and fork lifts zipping here and there. He felt as if he was in a dream as this morning he'd been asleep in his bed at the reservation and now he was about to board a Hercules and fly across the North Pacific Ocean to Japan. His nerves began to kick in as he contemplated the future or at least the immediate one.

A few other crew members introduced themselves over the next couple of hours. Finally Hank came in and motioned to Sully to follow him and he took him through the rear hatch and up the ramp. They walked past the large crates of goods required for the disaster zone. They were harnessed to the runners on the floor with thick webbing and chains. There were some vehicles as well; a jeep and a number of trucks. Hank was explaining the different stores they had loaded. Then they arrived at the seated area where Sully would be travelling. The seats lined the wall of the aeroplane. Hank laughed, suggesting Sully and the others were lucky as a few years ago they just held onto the webbing but now they had relative comfort, they now had seats. Sully rolled his eyes, "You are kidding?"

"Nope, it really was like that. You only prayed the other guys were not sick because then everyone was," Hank concluded.

Sully was accompanied with one other passenger for the Red Cross but that person was cutting it fine as they were supposed to be there hours ago. Hank asked Sully whether he knew anyone and Sully said no he'd just joined the organisation; it was obvious Hank was getting annoyed. He stated they would leave in fifteen minutes with or without their other passenger as he was certain he'd be doing numerous trips in the coming weeks. He left Sully to get comfortable, suggesting if it was a smooth flight he could come to the cock pit later on and see the view.

In minutes a young woman came in with Hank and was introduced to Sully as Marjorie Wallace. She looked as if she had just walked off the front cover of a magazine. Her makeup and her hair looked like she'd just come from a beauty salon. Sully looked at the woman and wondered if she could work with her long, painted nails. Hank just stood behind her rolling his eyes. "We're off," was all he said.

Marjorie smiled at Sully, trying to gain his attention,"The pilot was a bit annoyed. He wasn't very nice when I arrived."

Sully not being interested in her refused even to look in her direction, "Ya' can suppose he is. He had a big schedule and ya' being late held him up." He began to pull the harness over his head and shoulders and buckle it pulling it tight. As she hadn't moved but just stared at him he continued, "Sit and buckle up if ya' don't wanna go flighin' when we take off." He saw her as a nuisance.

"Will you help me'? I don't understand these contraptions," she innocently said.

Turning Sully valiantly strapped Marjorie into the seat next to the door, without a word or a glance.

"Do you work for the Red Cross as well?" she asked trying to encourage the handsome young man with shoulder length wavy, sun bleach hair into a conversation.

The roar of the huge engines flared into life and Sully placed the head phones over his ears and turned on the intercom just in case Hank or one of the other seven crew members had any instructions after the take off. He grew annoyed when he realized that all he heard was the drone of the voice of the woman seated beside him.

The Beast as Hank had referred affectionately to his aircraft began to turn and the engines roared even louder as she then moved forward down the runway. Sully acknowledged that it was a whole lot heavier than his earlier jet flight from North Dakota.

He closed his eyes and turned the volume in the ear phones down, hoping Marjorie would eventually get the hint that he wasn't interested.

He woke and the interior of the hull was dimmed and he immediately looked at his companion who had drifted off as well. Looking at his watch he noted they had been in the air a few hours. Unbuckling his harness he rose and wandered between the cargo towards the front. Entering the crew section they all looked up grinning. Hank welcomed him aboard the bridge and Sully stood looking out the front. The moon was huge and yellow, seeming to be in touching distance of the cock pit. It sent light onto the ink black water miles below and shimmered silvery on the rippling sea. Intermittent small dots of light could be seen and Hank said they were cargo ships sailing to unknown places. If they needed they could contact them, usually in emergency situations, looking for lost yachts for example. The crew, all jovial blokes, explained their various jobs within the large aircraft. Sully had a coffee and biscuits with them and told about his job as best he understood it to them, that he'd be flying a helicopter into remote areas that couldn't be accessed due to the land slides, taking the doctors to help the sick and isolated. Once they knew he flew there were hi 5's by the crew. Sully was embarrassed as he said he was new at the game. Sully was impressed with the mateship of the crew.

Hank told Sully the doctors were travelling that night on a commercial flight into Tokyo, then a smaller chartered one into Fukushima as well later in the morning.

"Our destination is as close to the disaster as we can safely go to an air field in Fukushima as it was long enough to land my baby girl safely. I know about the Doctors as we have to know what the priority cargo comes off first, like fresh water therefore we put that on last. They work for Doctors without Borders and travel all over the world where they are required," he elaborated.

Sully was interested in hearing about the people and doctors he would be working alongside of.

Before Sully retired again Hank told him about a small English man named Arnold he'd once met. Arnold flew Lancaster bombers in the Second World War over Europe. He did a number of flights and was one of the lucky ones as he'd lost a lot of mates. From where the aircraft had been built in Britain, a nineteen year old girl flew them single handed to the air base they were stationed at.

Looking at Hank as if he was pulling his leg Sully said, "Oh! Yeah, sure."

Hank seriously replied, "True story."

Sully settled into his seat again and closed his eyes eventually waking as he felt a shift in the aircraft as the wheels were lowered and the flaps changed position ready for landing on the devastated island. Marjorie grabbed his hand and he gently but firmly removed it from her grasp. There was no way he was going to encourage her.

Hank glided the big bird toward the runway and the wheels touched down. Then he applied the brakes, shaking the cargo and its passengers. Stopping and turning they had arrived at their destination.

…..

The story of Arnold is a true story as well he told me about the nineteen year old girl from the factory and he did fly Lancaster Bombers.

About the way he packed, wet jeans not drying and the beanie, losing heat from your head are all true facts. Using natural materials I learnt this through hikes and travel. Silk although light is a warm material.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Author's notes: Our concern and thought remain with the people of Japan still, hoping you are okay and will eventually be able to recover.

...

Michaela and the contingent of doctors and nurses were quickly transferred to a light chartered aircraft and once again in the air flying to their final destination Fukushima air base was, as Doctor Bernard had been informed, the safest base to land for the time being. That they were then being ferried to the closest safe place as there was already an area set aside for them to work at.

A Hercules had been supplied and would be arriving shortly as well.

The total devastation near the coast was incomprehensible.

Dr Bernard reported from a bulletin he'd received that large areas of Japan's northern Pacific coast had been swamped by a devastating tsunami, engulfing entire towns following a major 8.9 offshore quake. The massive wave of water, as high as 10 metres in some parts, reached more than five kilometres inland. Everyone gasped as they couldn't imagine such a force of nature now comprehending the enormity of their task. Towns and farms around Sendai city in northern Japan had been engulfed by a seven-metre tsunami, while a four-metre wave swamped parts of Kamaicshi on the Pacific coast. Residents had been ordered to high ground and stay away from the coast as tsunamis can strike in several waves. There was a fear of more tsunamis to follow.

Everyone remained silent trying to digest the information they had just been told, unable to comprehend such utter devastation to the magnitude that they had just heard of.

Michaela felt over whelmed with sympathy for the people. Tears were forming in her eyes at the thought, she was always sentimental and felt extremely saddened on hearing of these forms of disasters.

"Attention!" Dr Bernard said standing in the aisle leaning on the back of a seat to keep his balance. "I urge you all to just be aware this is bigger than anything your minds have ever imagined. Just do your best, take due care of yourselves as we can't afford for you becoming ill as well. Good luck, this is going to be a very difficult job."

…..

Already on the ground Sully found Hank and extended his hand thanking him for the flight asking if he was able to assist in any way.

"No thanks, we have it under control," he said indicating the team already lowering the ramp in readiness for unloading the huge quantity of supplies. He pointed to a large Red Cross sign on a hanger further down, telling Sully he thought he should go there. Marjory meandered towards them and Hank smiled, "You have company."

Rolling his eyes Sully turned and scowled at the woman saying to Hank, "Thanks again, we'll be seeing ya' again when ya' come back."

Hank laughed at Sully's reaction, "We'll be back."

Picking up his backpack Sully headed towards the hanger with the Red Cross on it. Marjorie ran to walk beside him trying again to draw him, into a conversation.

In the hanger the Japanese Red Cross had set up a coordination centre. The flags of the assisting nations were displayed on the tables, and Sully moved to the one with the American flag on show, holding the papers he felt he would need. Marjorie stood silently in line behind him; he had thought of allowing her to go first but decided he'd be held up by her dithering about. He finally moved to the desk and presented his passport and ID forms. "Oh! Yes Mr Sully, we've been expecting you. Please follow me," the young man said in perfect English as he walked towards the back of the enormous hanger with Sully following behind.

Marjorie was just left there waiting, stamping her foot impatiently.

Through the large roller doors Sully was shown a medium sized helicopter and the young man pointed in the direction of the bowsers for refuelling and the H for landing at the end of the day. He went on saying that Sully had been assigned to the American contingent of _Doctor's Without Borders_ and that they were due in directly. If he'd like to wait in the small café in the hanger they had a *billet for him as well.

Sully declined at the moment, wanting to have a look over the machine and familiarise himself with it.

He was amazed to see that it was like a mini hospital and had contraptions he had only ever glimpsed in hospitals. A huge symbol of the Red Cross was painted on the under belly. He noted the size and dimensions and the width of the runners, all things he'd have to be aware of when he began assisting the doctors. He was now beginning as a medic vac pilot.

…..

The exhausted medical staff taxied in on their flight and moved into the hanger and registered at the allocated table as Sully had done about an hour before. Then the same helpful young man escorted them to the café, telling Dr Bernard that Mr Sully the helicopter pilot from the Red Cross who was assigned to them, had arrived and may still be out the back with the helicopter.

The tired doctor asked if the young man would be obliged in telling Mr Sully to join them. Junji, who asked to be called Joe, was more than happy to assist anyone who had come to his country's aide at this horrendous time. Joe scurried off to locate Mr. Sully and informing him that the doctors had arrived and that he was needed by them for introductions in the café.

"I'm finished," Sully said to him with a smile as he followed the young man back into the hanger and toward the café. "Thank you," he said at the entrance as the young man introduced Sully to Dr Bernard.

"Dr Bernard, if you need anything come and find me," Joe said to the older man as he left them. He had already given the doctor a map of the massive tent compound that was their home while there.

"Call me James," Dr Bernard told Sully.

"It's just Sully," he informed the doctor, "I don't go by my name," he explained. Scrutinizing the others all lounging on seats at the tables, steaming coffees in front of them, and his eyes landed on the figure of a petite young woman with the most astounding long auburn hair he'd ever seen. She was resting her head on her folded arm on the table in front of her.

Lifting her head Michaela opened her eyes as if she had heard her name called, looking directly into the blue eyes of the young man talking to her boss. Neither could look away knowing they were staring at each other.

Not being aware of the fact the young man's attention had swiftly drifted away, Dr Bernard cleared his throat to gain the attention of the group, "This is Sully from the Red Cross. He is assigned to us. He is a pilot of the Medevac helicopter which will assist in search and rescue as well as evacuations to larger hospitals via this air field."

Sully nodded acknowledgement to the assembled medical staff. Most raised their hands in a wave saying, "Hi."

James Bernard then proceeded to allocate accommodation to the various assembled people. Finishing he placed the map and the list of names and tent numbers on the table suggesting they find their places and get some rest, telling them a roster for the shifts would be in the mess tent later in the day. They had a half day to acclimatize after the past flight.

An exhausted Michaela grabbed the case that still stubbornly refused to move, went to the map and located her tent. Sully had watched her and saw her struggle with the suit case and approached her offering to assist. He had already seen where his place was and already pulled his pack onto his shoulders leaving his hands free.

"No, really, that's not necessary," she spluttered as soon as she realized whose hand had taken the handle of the offending case, looking once again into the seas of blue that held hers, blushing slightly.

"No trouble, there's no harm in letting someone help ya'," he said holding the handle tightly.

Smiling up she replied, "Old habit."

"Give it up," he suggested with a smile.

The feeling between them was like an old friendship even though they had never till this moment met; it just felt so right.

She guided him down the long rows of tents of the compound till she located her accommodation.

Feeling totally tongue-tied Sully finally said, "By the way, names Sully, just in case ya' missed it afore," and waited.

Michaela didn't know what she wanted this man to know about her as finally she said, "Michaela Quinn," deciding doctor wasn't quite appropriate as there were so many.

Jumping straight in Sully said, "It's a nice name. Mind if I call ya' Dr Mike?" he noticed the smile crossing her face but disappear just as quickly.

"No! That's the name my father called me," she answered sadly. "May I call you Sully instead of hey you?"

Grinning at her Sully just nodded.

He had lifted the offending case onto his broad shoulders till they had arrived. As he placed the case on the ground, Michaela put out her hand to retrieve it. At this moment their hands touched, and it felt was if a lightning bolt passed between them. Both instantly looked at the other knowing that they had both felt it. Mesmerized it took a few moments before Sully sniffed and said he'd better get some *kip as well and he'd more than likely be seeing her around. Turning he walked off. Michaela just stood there watching him move away.

Sully, dressed in a red jacket with a broad black band around it and loose long pants, wasn't game to look back just in case she was still standing there.

They both of them were wondering what that was all about, this instant feeling of connection they had, which already held the feeling of old friends.

….

*billet.. Lodging for troops or evacuees.. Aust. Oxford Dictionary

*kip..Sleep or nap…AOD


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

On his way to his own accommodation Sully chastised himself, _"What do ya' think ya' doing? This isn't the time or place to be suddenly interested in another woman."_

Michaela sitting weak kneed on the stretcher was having the same thoughts as well. _"What was it about him that had instantly made me be attracted to him like a love sick school girl?"_

…

At the allocated time Dr Bernard met with his team and issued the rosters reminding everyone just to do their best as he was sure they would. He had had little time as he had to attend meetings with other coordinators throughout the compound. There were teams from all corners of the globe here assisting.

Moving on mass the doctors and nurses went and perused the roster for their names and then moved to the hospital to relieve the tired French staff there.

Sully stayed behind looking through the people. Then he saw her, the colour of her hair made her stand out and he watched as she moved forward talking to a Negro woman and they laughed sharing a joke. Once again he had to remind himself not to stare when she lifted her head, and once again their eyes locked over the expanse of the room.

Suddenly Sully was aware of someone talking to him at his side. Turning he saw James Bernard. He indicated they should be seated as he was desperately in need of a coffee.

"How do ya' have it?" Sully offered as he went over and poured the doctor a long black and took it back, handing it the older man and sat down near him.

"Sully, you are about to see things you would never dream about seeing. It is bad out there. I want you to be on your guard. Look after my staff and do whatever you can to assist them with their job."

"Yes sir, I'll do whatever is needed," Sully reassured the other man.

"That's all I can ask of any of my staff," James continued with a sigh.

…..

Sully's first assignment was to take Jim Slicker out to bring back an injured elderly woman to the hospital. Sully was unsure of the doctor who seemed to yell at the elderly woman as if that would get her to understand what he was saying, making her become more vocal as well. He just bit back the words that seemed to be on the tip of his tongue as a retort. He knew that yelling at her wasn't going to make her understand as she wasn't deaf; she only didn't understand the language. That was why he decided carrying a flip card with pictures and Japanese words in the aircraft may be a good idea.

"_I'll get Joe and Dr Mike to help," _he thought, making up his mind that he wasn't that interested in this doctor or the way he treated people.

Flying over the devastation of the tsunami Sully couldn't help feeling a real sadness for the people who had lost so much. There was nothing left that represented the area as he though it had looked less than a week ago. Bulletins were estimating the numbers dead and everyone holding their breath hoping for miracles.

He assisted with moving the frightened elderly woman into the hospital complex. Seeing in her eyes she'd experienced a terrible fright he patted her on the shoulder and she grabbed his hand and nodded her thanks. Sully just nodded in return and left.

He went back to the helicopter checking the fuel and other checks he needed to complete before going out again.

Dr Mike came to the heli pad and was checking the equipment and medical supplies replacing the supplies that had been used.

Sully said, "Mornin', Dr Mike."

Looking up and smiling she replied, "Good morning Sully."

"What ya' doin'?" he enquired.

Michaela explained the need to keep up supplies in case they needed to go immediately.

Sully understood and was happy she was out here with him and glanced at her when he thought she was busy.

"Got a favour to ask," Sully said.

Immediately she looked at him wondering what he would want from her. "Okay, what is it?"

"I seen how Dr Slicker is with the patients. Don't seem to have a lot patience or tolerance with them."

"Yes, I've seen the same, so what do you want to do?" she answered interested in any suggestion that would make things better for the people they were here to help.

Suddenly Sully became unsure of what he was about to suggest, yet decided he'd begun so he'd better continue as Michaela was waiting."Well the people don't understand us. I was thinkin' that if we made a flip chart of pictures and asked Joe to help that could help. We don' have time flipping through a translation book and I don' got a translator with me as we got no extra room. What do ya' think?" He raised his eye brows in anticipation, waiting for her to reply.

"I think that's an excellent idea, Sully. When shall we make it?" she replied.

Sully nodded his head and smiled, pleased with her response, "How 'bout I ask Joe and we arrange it for tonight?"

She nodded her assent.

Smiling with approval as well. He said, "Good."

They met with Joe in the café that evening cutting our magazine pictures or drawing appropriate ones on cardboard. Joe had access to a laminator and they used round key rings to hold the booklet together. Sully was pleased with the final product thinking it would make communication to patients a lot easier. The Japanese words and the English translations were just how Sully imagined it would be

He also decided that he would learn a universal sign language in the future as well.

Sully and Mike thanked Joe for his immense help. "You're welcome," Joe said as he was only too grateful for anything that would make things easier for the people they were rescuing.

As the night was growing late Sully offered to escort Michaela back to her tent. They wandered between the rows of tents, their hands brushing occasionally. Both were aware of the tension between them but too afraid of taking hold of the other. Finally they arrived at the doorway. Standing there, neither wanted to be the first to say good night.

He was in awe of this woman. He had never met someone with different coloured eyes before but she had vulnerability about her as well. There was no doubt that she would be able to hold her own in a difficult situation or tight spot.

She was having a difficult time as well, his gaze with those blue, blue eyes mesmerised her to a state she couldn't think let alone speak.

"When we have some rest and recreation (R&R) time," he was saying, "I'd like to invite you out: supper?"

Looking up surprised she said, "I beg your pardon?"

Before he totally lost his nerve he ploughed on, "Would ya' like to go?"

Suddenly unable to help herself she replied, "Yes."

Smirking he said softly, "Good!" satisfied he'd taken the risk.

"Nite," was all Sully could once again say as he sauntered back the way he'd come.

Michaela had been given a companion and when she came in Grace turned over and watched the doctor. "He's sweet on you, Michaela."

Michaela jumped as she hadn't expected Grace still to be awake. "No, he can't be."

The woman just smiled finally saying as she rolled over to get more comfortable, "We'll see."

Sitting on her bed Michaela knew she felt something inside her was beginning, and wondering, _"Is there really something like love at first sight?"_ as her cheeks flared red.

…

The next couple of days were hectic for everyone in the encampment when they were treating the constant stream of patients. Now the flow of wounded began to dwindle and hope for any survivors was diminishing causing a feeling of sadness in the camp. Sully and Michaela only managed to glimpse each other occasionally, both feeling the need to talk but not being able to was tormenting them both.

Teams from Australia experts on identification had joined the group, as well as the Japanese army. The massive cleanup had begun, everyone wondering how the community would ever recover.

Michaela was saddened by the situation wondering if out of the despair anything good could ever survive. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sully was once again checking the equipment in the helicopter readying it for his next assignment. He had been in the air more than on the ground the past month. He liked it that way as it prevented him from thinking about a particular beautiful lady doctor who was stealing his heart. How could it be possible that someone you didn't even know a short time ago became so important in such a short space of time? He and Abby had known each other quite awhile before they had even began to date each other. Then it took over a year before they owned up to having fallen in love finally marrying. No this was just too sudden. Things were never so simple in his life.

Suddenly the person he had his mind on was running towards him. This looked urgent as Mike never seemed to be in this much of a hurry. "Sully! Sully we need to go," She called.

"Where are we going?" he managed to ask as he climbed into the seat with her clambering in beside him, both putting on the seat belts and head phones. Sully was ready to set the GPS (Global Positioning System) that would guide them to their destination.

Michaela needed a few seconds to gain her breath before telling him they had received a report of an American family who lived inland a bit, teaching English as a second language. They had reported they were coming in a couple of days ago and people had just realized they'd not arrived.

Taking off Sully manoeuvred to craft to be flying inland in the general direction the village they lived in was situated. They reached a speed of one hundred miles per hour and were skimming towards their destination.

Michaela was telling him the parents had said there was a lot of devastation from the aftershocks in their remote village and they wanted to be on the safe side for the moment. So they and their children were coming in. Doctor Bernard had chosen her to go because if the whole family needed transporting she was the lightest. Doctor Jim Slicker had insisted to go but had been over ruled by their director.

Sully concentrated on the direction and instruments while listening to the explanation that Dr Mike was offering, worry creasing his brow. If they'd radioed or phoned ahead already a couple of days ago this didn't appear a good omen. Sully suggested they locate the village and then follow the road back towards Fukushima.

"How many kids?" was his next question to her as he tried estimating weight ratios for possible evacuations. She replied there were three in the report.

Eventually locating the flattened village that appeared to be abandoned they followed the only exit road that seemed well worn. Michaela continually scanned the route while Sully maintained a safe flying height as they approached a hilly area. The road wound-around the hill sides like a vine clings to the walls of a building.

"Look over there," Michaela said pointing to a rough area of the hill side. "Oh no!" she exclaimed the words escaping from her lips.

Sully took in the area that she had been indicating and saw there had been a large land slide, probably caused through the earth quake. Large boulders were strewn down the length of the hill side.

"I can't land there," Sully stated. "There ain't enough room. I gotta find a safer place."

Michaela pleaded with him, "Hurry…oh no!" was her next exclamation.

"What?" Sully asked since he had to concentrate on finding a landing spot.

"There are two boys but I can't see another child or any parents," her voice tinged with fear was heard over the intercom.

Having scanned the land slide quickly Sully hadn't seen a vehicle and he knew it could as easily been buried. Not wanting to distress Michaela further he radioed their coordinates and that they had a visual on two boys and nobody else. His plan was to safely land, then accompany Dr Quinn to where the children were last seen. He ended with the message that there were an unknown number of casualties and that he would take his satellite phone with him.

They both scrambled out of the helicopter after landing Sully ensured everything was safe pocketed the ignition keys in his jacket, zipping it. As a safety measure he grabbed the head lamp he'd brought with him as well and threw a coil of rope over his shoulder. Michaela grabbing the medical pack and any other supplies they may need, also using the shoulder strap to carry the equipment. Leading the way with holding the GPS in one hand Sully began moving in the direction they had last seen the boys and land slide. The terrain was rough going and Sully slowed his pace to allow Michaela to keep up but noted her stubbornness emerging as she pushed herself further.

"Take ya' time; no good getting there too tired. Ya' need to be able to assist them," he said watching for her reaction.

Looking up with a fierce look she pleaded for his understanding, "they need me."

"Yeah, they do but ya're no good to them exhausted ya' self," he said sympathetically. "Ya' can't fix everything."

"I can try," she responded.

He hardly heard her statement.

Suddenly the road gave way and Michaela started sliding out of view. "Michaela!" Sully yelled fear gripping his heart.

Peering over the edge she was hanging onto a small shrub growing out on the hill side.

"Hang on!" he yelled. Securing the rope around a large boulder he told her to grab the rope and hang on as he'd pull her up.

"Sully, I can't." Her pitiful plea wafted up to him.

"Ya' can trust me."

"Sully!"

"Ya' brave Michaela, ya can do this," he assured her throwing the rope over the edge, making up his mind to give it one attempt then he was going over to get her.

The rope was just beside her; all she had to do was grab it. Looking at it she was shaking with fear when she heard Sully's calm voice, "Com' on Mike you can do this; ya' brave and strong I know ya' got it in ya'; grab the rope."

Snatching out her hand she grabbed the rope, first with one hand then the second. Sully yelled and pulled at the same time, "Hang on, I'll have ya' up in a jiffy."

Hauling her over the top he grabbed her and instantly drew her into a tight embrace his heart pounding out of his chest. She in turn held on tightly never wanting to let go. "Thank you Sully you saved my life," she panted.

Into her hair Sully replied, "Ya' okay? My friend Cloud Dancing would say I have a debt on ya'."

Nodding she was okay, she looked at him puzzled then shakily said."We'd better keep going; the kids need us."

"First we need ta see ya' okay', he insisted, looking over her. Her pants had a tear in the knee and her shirt was torn on the upper arm. But there were only grazes which she said were nothing. Sully, however, demanded that she treat the scratches so as to delete any possibility of infections.

Sully only wanted to take her in his arms again but knew it wasn't the time or the place. Wondering what was happening to him he couldn't understand.

...

Sully thoughts drifted. He could not remember feeling this anxious over any relationship, especially with Abby since his early teens. He remembered walking and reciting asking her to their formal school dance, not being aware she'd been following him till she said yes, from behind scaring him half to death that she had overheard him. He had been a nervous wreck and pensive for weeks not having the courage to ask her out on the date.

Last night he had spent time talking to Cloud Dancing via satellite phone about the tragic situation he had been involved in since arriving in Japan. It was so enormous that the mind couldn't comprehend the forces that nature could inflict on humanity. He'd told his friend he was very busy but felt satisfied with the job he was doing.

"How are the other people, you're working with my brother?" Cloud Dancing had asked doing little to hide his curiosity.

With a grin Sully thought, _"as subtle as they come..."_

"They're okay. Suppose some are really nice and others leave a lot to be desired," Sully replied with a smile on his face.

"Oh! The ones who are nice..." Cloud Dancing didn't get the opportunity to complete the sentence.

"Okay! Okay you win. Those spirits been whispering in ya' ear agin'." Sully jibed his brother as he knew the sixth sense Cloud Dancing had and attributed to Spirit. He had witnessed his brother's gentle ways since they had become friends. He had seen Cloud Dancing's ability to see things that could not be comprehended in the normal sense of the word. He respected this ability his brother had.

There was only silence as Cloud Dancing waited for Sully to continue.

"Weell, there is a lady Doctor and she is so amazing," was all that the younger man was willing to confide in at the moment.

Cloud Dancing left it at that with a smile of knowing and a wink at his wife.

Soon after that the connection was lost.

...

Michaela had had her own tumultuous feelings. How could she be thinking of Sully when only a few short months ago she was engaged to a man who had no respect what so ever for her feelings? No, it was all too unbelievable even to comprehend, another association so soon. Although her brain kept telling her that everything since then had fallen into place so very easily with no hitches: the job, her mother being here in Japan and most of all meeting Sully. Was there actually some incredible force out there that could rule nature and bring people together no matter what? Why had he of all people attracted her immediately? She had laid eyes on him only months ago. She was like a bee to honey; she melted whenever he so much glanced in her direction; her knees would almost refuse to hold her weight. Never had she felt such an amazing attraction to a man.

...

Sully and Dr Mike were jolted out of their reverie when they finally came to the site of the land slide and called to the boys who sat dejectedly on a rock on the road.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Suddenly they were near to the land slide. Rounding a bend they saw the older boy cradling the younger one. Sully called out and both came running towards them.

"You have to help them." the older boy pleaded.

"Help who?" Sully asked looking around for any others on the stone littered open ground.

Dr Mike chimed in, "Where are your parents and sister?" The older boy just looked at the enormous pile of rubble over the road. Michaela and Sully in unison said, "In there?"

The older boy just nodded.

Mike started to examine the boys as Sully moved away from the group with the satellite phone. He called back to the base that they had located two boys and the others were trapped under a land slide. Giving the GPS coordinates he explained they needed assistance as soon as possible. He was informed there was nobody available till the next day as there was another huge evacuation being carried out further south with a number of badly injured survivors. Dr Bernard asked Sully for them to do the best they could; that he was to assist Dr Mike as best he could and he'd get someone out there as soon as possible, ending, "Over and out."

Mean while Mike examined the boys and other than a few scrapes and bruises and the younger one in slight shock they were reasonably fine considering the ordeal they'd been through as well as being exposed to the elements for two nights.

Matthew introduced himself and his younger brother Brian, explaining their name was Cooper and their parents were Charlotte and Ethan. They taught English as a second language in a small isolated village, and they had been there two years and were supposed to be heading home at the end of this school year. His parents and his younger sister Colleen were trapped inside the vehicle under tons of rubble. The land slide had trapped them suddenly, and he had managed to free Brian by kicking out the back window. Matthew explained he was unable to move his sister, she didn't move but he heard her groan. He looked at his younger brother and shook his head at the unasked question by the adults about his parents.

Sully patted the boy on the shoulder in acknowledgement that he understood, looking at Michaela with concern written in his eyes.

Sully took Matthew over and asked him the route he had managed to use to get them out. Matthew motioned to a small hole between two large rocks. "Ya parents Matthew?"

"Dead Sir, a large rock came in the front but I think my sister may still be alive. I couldn't get her out," he replied shacking, his emotion bubbling to the surface now he was able to hand his enormous responsibility over to others. "We couldn't leave them. Brian was crying and all upset and I can't just walk away not knowin'. I thought someone would notice we was missing soona' than later."

Sully put his arm around the lad's shoulders saying, "Ya did well lad, it was a hard call. Ya' stayed put and that's what ya' sposed to do. Ya' gave us a barin' bein' here, don' know if I'd done as well under the circumstance at your age."

Examining the small opening Sully decided he'd attempt to retrieve the girl. Just then Dr Mike came over saying, "Sully, you can't fit in there. It's far too small."

"Yeah, I can. I ain't taking the risk of sending anyone else in. It's my responsibility."

"Sully, let me, I'm an adult and I am small enough to fit," she pleaded. Looking at him she was stunned to see in his eyes a look she had never expected to ever see, the look of love. unadulterated love. She gasped in surprise.

Sully knew she had seen him at his most vulnerable moment and that she had read his feelings, feelings he was unable to hide any longer.

"Nearly already lost ya' once today, don' know if I could live with myself if anythin' happened to ya'," he admitted in a small insecure voice. "I've never felt like this before."

"Oh! Sully nothing is going to happen; you won't lose me," she stated looking into his eyes unshielded as well, letting him see how she felt also.

They moved into an embrace that they wished would last forever.

Conceding she was correct Sully said, "All right, but if it becomes too tight ya' come out."

He tied the rope around her waist and adjusted the head lamp, giving her instructions on how to use it. He trembled for he was nervous just having admitted his feelings. He didn't want anything happen to her now.

Michaela put her hand over his, enticing him to raise his eyes to look at her. "It'll be all right, you'll see." She offered him a tentative smile.

Before there was any other hesitation she stooped down and entered the small gap between the rocks. Quickly she was on her stomach wriggling forward commando style slowly inch by inch.

Sully was at the narrow opening, unaware he was holding his breath and his heart was pounding.

Stopping some metres in, Michaela yelled back that she had located a blue car. Trying to avoid the broken glass sparkling in the lamp light she crouched over and managed to climb into the rear of the car.

Finding a young blond girl she checked for vital signs. She was relieved they were there but extremely weak. Turning her attention to the two adults she quickly saw there was little she could have done for them, so she re focused onto her younger charge. She placed a collar around her neck and feeling down her back she felt reasonably sure there were no back injuries. Finding two blankets on the floor she opened them out and threw them onto the boot of the car to use as a leaver to drag the girl out. Trying to lift her Michaela discovered her foot was wedged under a front seat. Examining the areas she ascertained she only needed to remove her shoe and that could be enough to free the foot. Finally, with a lot of tugging she released the girls foot.

The back roof had been squashed down not allowing much room to move but eventually she had her young patient out and onto the blankets. There was no way of lowering her gently to the ground and Mike knew she'd have to scramble out backwards otherwise she couldn't drag the girl to safety. Heading out first she allowed the girls weight to glide down onto the ground but still she couldn't prevent her falling and was only able to support her head and neck so they didn't hit the ground. The space was still too restrictive to allow her to do a thorough examination of the child so she slowly wriggled backwards, telling Sully what she was doing. He had been supporting her all the time with words of encouragement to give her confidence.

Michaela was edging closer to the entrance. Hauling the unconscious girl it was tiring her out but she wasn't going to give in.

Sully's voice sounded real close now and they'd be able to treat the child and find out why she remained unconscious very soon.

Suddenly there was a rumble deep underground and the earth began to heave. Dirt pelted down on her so she threw herself over the child protecting her as best she could, yelling Sully's name before passing out.

"Michaela!" Sully screamed his heart pounding as dust and small pebbles flew out of the small opening between the boulders.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sully had been kept updated on Michaela's progress. He knew she'd located the child. He was aware that she was inching her way back to the gap in between the rocks. He should be able to see her feet real soon although that was not quick enough for his liking. He was keeping the rope he had tied around her waist slack enough for her to move. The last time she had spoken her voice seemed strained which had concerned him greatly. The exertion would be a terrible effort for her dragging the child while wriggling backwards; he knew this from his previous time in the fire and rescue services. She was only slightly built herself.

He couldn't wait to hold her close again. He knew she now knew what he had known the past weeks. She meant the world to him. Suddenly an ominous rumble was heard from deep underground bringing him instantly into the present as the earth heaved beneath his feet. He was thrown to the ground and as suddenly as it commenced it was all over; the shaking ceased.

"Michaela!" Sully yelled diving towards the opening that had been there seconds before. Now there was nothing - only more rubble. Instantly feeling sick he knew he couldn't lose her now, he just couldn't go through that all over again. He clawed at the rocks heaving them out of the way; he had to find her. Matthew was there suddenly as well as Brian, both boys helping as best as they could but they were all falling over each other. This brought Sully back from his state of panic, explaining to the boys that as he and Matthew were the strongest they'd do the digging and Brian would roll the rocks out of the way. Like Mike had told him of her progress he had updated the boys telling them she was bringing their sister out, leaving out the fact that she had verified Matthew's previous earlier fears about their parents. So the boys were just as eager to help get their sister out as well as the kind lady doctor.

It seemed like hours ticking away as if in slow motion to the three working feverously with their bare hands moving the debris but seeming to be making no head way what so ever. Sully's breathing was becoming laboured with all the exertion he was putting into finding Michaela. He tried to remain upbeat in his mind but it was being really difficult, yet he was not about to give up. He would do everything in his power to save them. He'd give his own life if needs be.

Matthew was beginning to lag as they had been heaving boulders for about five minutes and suddenly Sully saw Michaela's shoe. He was like a man possessed as he worked even more quickly. Finding her covered in dust and unconscious he gingerly moved her to discover the girl as well, laying under her. His heart was like a stallion in full flight; had he reached her in time? Was she badly hurt? He dusted dirt and small stones from the thick auburn hair covering her face for he needed to see her face. She was pale but there was colour there. Relieved, he took in a deep staggering breath.

Then more adrenalin kicked in as he moved Michaela and the girl clear of the land slide, assessing them both as best as he could for any injuries. Colleen had on a neck collar that Mike must have applied before moving her. Apart from that she was breathing okay, her pulse was weakened but steady and she was still unconscious. He rolled her into a recovery position and instructed Matthew to keep his eye on her and instantly tell Sully if there was any change. Sully then concentrated on Michaela. He couldn't believe it: his mind and reactions were crystal clear; all his ambulance training just took over automatically over riding his emotional connection to her. There was a trickle of blood near her hair line but he could find no other obvious injuries. Therefore he decided she was knocked unconscious by a falling stone. He had used the two blankets from the car to haul them clear; now he covered both victims, trying to offset shock that could kick in as well.

The boys reactions were mixed: Brian full of questions that couldn't be truthfully answered at this precise moment and Matthew was a sullen silent type, being the responsible big brother he was chastising his younger sibling to just be quiet. Sully didn't mind Brian's babbling though as it kept him from being all consumed with the fear he was experiencing as he watched for a sign, any sign that Michaela may be rousing from her unconscious state.

Alighting on an idea he called the young lad over. "Brian I need ya' to do somethin' for me," he said.

"Anything, Mr Sully."

"Good. I want ya' to gather anythin' that'll burn. We need to be makin' a fire as we won't be movin' tonight. Can ya' do that? But don' go too far; keep us in sight and while ya out, see if ya' can see any water, okay?" Sully requested patting the boy on the shoulder continuing, "Good lad."

He was aware that Colleen may have been in and out of consciousness in the car over the past couple of days. There was no knowing but Sully did know she needed fluids quickly as she would be dehydrating. His training had included intravenous infusions but he had never actually performed the procedure himself. He found some bags of glucose, the tubing and butterfly clips in Michaela's medical bag that she had discarded before going into the small opening in the beginning. Cautiously he inserted the needle, then securely strapped it into the young girl's hand and commenced the drip, hoping this would assist her recover. He finished his task with stabbing a tall stick into the ground and attaching the bag to that, always looking towards the beautiful doctor who had stolen his heart in little over a few weeks his heart leapt when she moaned.

Jumping up he raced over to her, dropping onto his knees and anxiously watched as she moaned again. She didn't open her eyes though; she remained unconscious. There must be something wrong and he thought, _"Why would you moan when ya' unconscious, what is wrong with ya?" _

He knelt there praying to whoever would listen, "_Please! Please! Make her be all right, don't take her away from me too."_ He knew Cloud Dancing spoke to the spirits and he implored that his brother would also hear his plea and ask his spirits to intervene as well.

Brian suddenly appeared with a large bundle of sticks and wood that could be used to light a fire. He said he had some more to fetch and off he scooted once again.

Matthew's head had drifted onto his chest when Sully looked in the direction of the two unconscious women. He could feel only pity for the boy trying so desperately to be a man. He walked over and gently placed his hand on his shoulder. Matthew jumped, jerking his head up instantly looking straight into the compassionate eyes of Sully.

"Ya' exhausted lay down near ya' sister for awhile," Sully suggested.

"No! I'm okay," the stubborn young lad insisted.

"Ya'll be no good to me tonight if ya' don't rest now," Sully insisted. "Ta' morrow Matthew, I gotta' fly the chopper back outa' here so's I'll need ta' rest as well. I need ya' ta' rest now ta' help me then."

An exhausted Matthew saw that the man was serious and lay down near his sister and was immediately asleep. Sully smiled to himself. "Good."

...

Sully maintained a vigil after lighting a fire to keep the chilly night air off them all. Colleen showed a slight improvement as her pulse rate improved. He thought it was the fluids she was now receiving. There was little to eat as they had not expected to be out over night. Sully was impressed as the boys didn't complain, telling they'd taken packets of chips from the car the first day. Sully felt sure though they were hungry as all growing boys thought about nothing else bar for their stomaches.

He'd bade Matthew and Brian to sleep close to their sister and cover themselves over with the blankets he had found. A couple of light weight silver emergency blankets in the medical kit Dr Mike had brought were a great help, too. After spreading them out he'd placed Colleen and the boys on one and Michaela on the other. This would serve to prevent the cold seeping up through the earth and making them colder during the night.

He'd told Matthew he'd rouse him around mid night to take the watch. Fortunately Brian had *scavenged enough wood to last most of the night. They had replenished their water bottle from a slight stream of water trickling out of the hill side a short distance away that Brian had discovered looking for anything that would burn. They all knew it was going to be an extremely cold and uncomfortable night.

Finally Sully gingerly slid in behind the Doctor covering them with the other blanket, knowing their combined body heat would keep her warmer during the long cold night ahead.

...

*Scavenge...search for usable objects or material among rubbish or discarded things...Australian Oxford Dictionary.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Meanwhile back at the base it had been a hectic day with a new influx of injured people who had been discovered in an isolated area. This had lifted moral a little over all the other sadness they experienced. The army had brought them in, in convoy and they were all finally settled into the make shift hospital, and those needing surgery were finally back in their wards. Everything was settling into the twilight hours.

Jim and William, who detested being called Bill, were in the canteen having their evening meal along with numerous other staff members.

"Well just like a woman, not being available when things get hectic," Jim was complaining.

"What are you talking about?" William inquired.

"Quinn. Where is she when she's needed? She should have been here helping today instead of slacking off," Slicker explained.

Trying not to be sucked into another tirade of his colleague William tried to placate him. "She must be doing something important; she does more than most," William defended their female counterpart. Truth be known he'd been sweet on the lady Doctor from Boston since they'd all been introduced at the airport.

Jim wasn't about to let up continuing, "I was just wondering where the wonder fly boy is as well. They've both been gone all day."

The nurses could over hear every word the Doctor was carrying on about, as he had quickly developed a reputation amongst them of being loud and obnoxious. "She was called out this morning looking for a lost family," Emily volunteered.

"She still isn't out doing that job is she? It was a simple task, I should have gone," he moaned always pushing himself forward if he felt there was some glory to be found in the task. He knew some day he'd make a good lord Mayor.

Grace had more than enough by now and simply stated, "Well, it weren't you, the boss asked now was it?" She had been the brunt of Jim Slicker all day and didn't need his whinging at the dinner table as well.

Joe came into the dining tent at that moment with the frilly Marjorie in tow. It appeared she had finally been assigned to him to assist locating misplaced families and orphaned children. In unison everyone groaned as she scanned the room. Eventually her eyes alighted on Jim and William's table, and collecting a tray of food she made a bee line for the empty seat.

Joe was relieved when the woman headed to the table and scooted with his tray back to the main administration building grateful for some silence as Marjorie's incessant high pitched voice was making his nerves jangle.

As if there had been an invisible signal the nurses all left as soon as was possible. They couldn't understand how Marjorie had ever managed to get a job with the Red Cross until she mentioned she had connections and wanted to be involved in at least one overseas stint. Not expecting it to be of the magnitude as this one she was complaining how difficult her job was and how soul destroying.

...

Lapping up the peace and quiet in the admin tent, Joe heard the transmitter crackle. Jumping up immediately he answered the voice at the other end he instantly recognised it as Sully's who stated over a static line they'd located the kids, that one was hurt and they'd experienced another after shock and Dr Quinn was...

Joe tried and tried to reconnect the dead line. He didn't know the reason the link was broken but he couldn't repair it, maybe it was a flat battery or a dead spot or even atmospheric conditions.

Finding Dr Bernard he reported the lost contact, saying Sully had reported after shocks, that the children were found and one was injured but nothing on the adults and Sully was saying something about Dr Quinn when the connection died.

As night had fallen the leader knew there was little hope of locating them now. They would just have to wait it out and hope for the best, already having the locations from Sully earlier in the day. A tired Dr Bernard commended Joe for his dedication to his duty, telling him to get some rest.

...

Sully remained semi-conscious, getting up and checking on the young family now and then as well as maintaining a close eye on Michaela. Once his fatigue over took him he was jolted out of it suddenly when something brushed his arm that lay draped over the doctor. He thought he heard his name called quietly.

"Sully..."

There it was again. Sitting up he looked at Mike and saw she had woken but still appeared dazed. She was brushing his arm with her hand.

"Ya' okay, I'm here," he reassured her.

"The children?" she whispered.

"They are okay they're right here," as he pointed to the group huddled near the fire.

Sully knew she needed to drink and thus he raised her head and offered her some water.

Michaela's head started to clear and she asked, "The girl?"

"She's still unconscious but I managed to get an IV started and her condition has improved," he managed to reassure her.

She struggled to rise, groaning and putting her hand to her head where the graze was. Sully knew she'd not rest again until she was satisfied the girl was okay. Helping her get up he assisted her over to the sleeping children. Bending down she checked the girl and the drip site nodding, "You did a good job."

"Learnt in emergency services and paramedic ambulance training back home," he answered. "But now you need to allow ya' self time to recover too," he said assisting her back to lay down again.

Silently she asked, "Do you ever get home sick, Sully?"

Surprised he responded, with such sadness in his voice it puzzled her. "Don't really have a home at the moment, gave that idea up awhile back."

All she said was, "Oh!" feeling tiredness overcome her again.

Sully had been concerned about concussion and whether she should remain awake but she reassured him she was fine; that it was a bump on the head and she didn't have signs of a concussion. She'd be better after a little more sleep.

Sully slid in behind her once again placing his arm over her explaining they all needed to keep warm to prevent hypothermia, smiling when she responded that it was a scientific fact. He muttered "Scientific." She found his hand and entwined her fingers in it. He felt her nod her head in understanding, pulling his arm around her forcing him to move closer.

Sully didn't move for a long while. His thoughts troubled him and he wanted to be sure she had drifted off to sleep again before moving. _"Why did this feel so right and natural, like they had been meant to be together? Had Cloud Dancing known he'd meet someone who from the minute he'd seen her had taken his breath away? What was it about her that he couldn't seem to escape from; was this, what was called fate or even love at first sight?"_

Sully had not gone out looking for another partner you just didn't ever get a second chance of love. He had never expected to be effected by another woman after losing Abagail. Was he mad for even contemplating loving someone else?

Finally he moved and went over to Matthew shaking him awake. "Your turn now lad. I need to get some shut eye, it's gunna' get *real* cold just 'afor the sun rises. Use what is left of the wood, but I'm afraid that's when we'll run outa' wood by mornin'. But try and keep ya' sister and brother warm. Any changes or ya' need help then call me right away okay?"

When Matthew eventually sat up he nodded. Sully told him that Dr Mike had come to during the night and was sleeping and that the satellite phone had failed as well.

...

Lying perfectly still Michaela relished being in Sully's strong embrace as she thought, _"I feel so safe with him, he is nothing like David. All men aren't the same."_She felt so warm and content at this moment.

When she had woken before she had brushed her hand up and down his arm and softly calling "Sully...Sully!" He had suddenly responded jerking up, instantly awake and looking at her in the dim light from the fire. He had shown real concern for her and had explained what happened: she and the child had been trapped under the rubble, he and the boys had managed to free them both, unconscious though. He had then helped her return and lie down.

He was soundly asleep now; she could tell from his even and deep breathing. Where had Sully come from? Michaela couldn't help but wonder if he ever got homesick.

And why did this man stir her sending her emotions into the wind? She wasn't ready yet; she had only just broken up with David. No, it was far too early to be falling in love again.

She chastised herself, "_Falling in love! What are you thinking, Michaela Quinn?"_

_..._

IV .. intravenous drip


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sully just wanted to hold this beautiful woman a little longer but this was not right. He didn't want to be in a relationship although he had shown his feelings earlier. The same went for Mick; she also had indicated her feelings before. But they had been in a situation that was far from normal and people said and did things they wouldn't usually do. On the other hand he did feel for her and he had an inkling that she may have had feelings for him as well. Her reaction had shown that... Sully was becoming confused, thinking that life wasn't meant to be easy not for him at least.

He had had a turbulent childhood; they had shifted all over the States as his Dad had been an itinerant farm hand since they had migrated from England. They had given up everything to follow his dream that never eventuated, settling eventually in Colorado Springs when his mother had said she'd had enough of travelling around. So he and his older brother commenced at the Palmer High School in Colorado Springs which was originally named _Colorado Springs High School_. The school sports teams, however, used the name "holy terrors" and so eventually the school adopted the nickname "Terrors." Sully had been an outstanding player in the Terrors baseball team while his brother had preferred football.

By his mid teens he'd been all alone, his parents and brother all died in a horror car accident. He had been on a sleep over with a mate on that fateful night. He had been left substantially well off with the insurance payouts from third party insurance, the person who ran the red light had to pay compensation, also his mother had insisted on small life insurances as well. He had brought some land and established his small business as he was quite astute in money matters. He managed to complete high school and met Abby in their second last year and had been going steady a little after that. Abby thought the land and house he'd built was too rural so they had a small unit her father had given them as a wedding present. Then they had married and eventually when she had become pregnant with their child he had been over the moon. But then he'd once again lost everything in just a heartbeat; it seemed to be the story of his life.

His best memory of recent times had been meeting up with Cloud Dancing and Snowbird. With Cloud Dancing's guidance he put many of his ghosts from his past to rest.

...

The temperature dropped even lower and they were all becoming uncomfortable. As if by some alarm bell going off the group all began to rise simultaneously. Everyone was looking around, trying to gauge the state of others in the group, after the long cold night. Brian was the first to react running over to Dr Mike. He threw his arms around her neck in a hug. "You're awake?"

"Ya' okay? I was so worried about ya' but Sully said ya' would be." The boy looked over with relief, smiling at the pilot who was fast becoming his hero.

Michaela smiled and hugged the boy in return, craning her neck so she could see to Colleen who woke as well. Before Sully had gone to sleep and left Matthew awake he had stopped the drip of IV fluids so that the boy wouldn't be concerned if they ran out during the rest of the night.

Dr Mike looked like an old woman; she was stiff from the accident also the cold night, the ground was hard and unforgiving digging into her hip. Finally she was able to move over to the girl with the help of Sully's strong support.

"Colleen, I'm Dr Mike. How are you feeling? Do you know where you are?" she asked with anxiously.

Reassuring the doctor with a smile Colleen gave her name and spoke of the terror of the land slide and being trapped. She assured she was feeling better and could move all her limbs. Michaela let out a relieved sigh.

Sully asked that they all gather round as they needed to form a plan of evacuation as soon as possible. The pale yellow sun was just cresting the hills on the east tinging white fluffy clouds with gold.

"It aint' goin' to be easy as we have to take is slowly," he explained looking at the two women, mindful they would be bruised as well as sore from the rocks falling on them the day before.

Michaela placing her hand to her head found grime in her hair. She grimaced from muscle soreness in her arms as she tried to undo the head band holding her plait together. Sully who had been watching noticed her discomfort and moved up from behind offering to help. She took out her folded hair brush from a pocket in her medical bag gratefully handing it to him as he gently raked it through her hair.

Removing as much debris as he was able he watched mesmerised as the long coppery locks unfurled like a curtain down her back to her waist. He admitted he had never seen such beautiful hair in his life, even in its present state, it was still something to behold.

Sully became aware that her head followed his hands as he continued with his task. Trying to concentrate he was enthralled at the soft feel of her hair and the fragrance of flowers as he brushed it.

While he continued with gentle brushing they made their plans.

Colleen was still far too weak to walk so Sully would carry her and Dr Mike would only be able to cover short distances at a time. So they needed to be going as soon as possible. He could radio the base from the craft having already tried the satellite phone earlier on. The others needed to know directions before they send out a search party, that would possibly not be needed as Colleen was now conscious. Matthew and Brian would carry the medical bags and water bottle and the blankets.

Brian looked at the older man and questioned, "Why the blankets?"

"We may need them to make a stretcher because we need our out coats on or they could have been used also," Sully explained.

The small boy's idea of Sully climbed up another notch, Matthew's as well. Sully didn't flaunt his knowledge or act superior; he tried to teach them fundamental basics as he knew them so the boys understood.

Before they moved Dr Mike examined Colleen who appeared in a lot better shape since she had had the fluids and woken up. Her memory was vague but that wasn't unusual. The adults reported that their parents had not made it and allowed the children to silently say their goodbyes. Matthew had explained to Sully earlier while Brian had been gone for collecting fire wood that they had no living relatives. All the grand parents had died and both their parents were only children. Sully had been unable till this quiet moment to tell Dr Mike that they were in actual fact orphans.

Eventually the small sad group began to cover the rough ground towards the chopper. Sully insisted they take it easy and not rush *like a bull at a gate* He reminded them that the edge was soft and Dr Mike had taken a tumble down there on their way to rescue the kids.

As Sully had thought the going was tough and slow. They all needed some food and a decent rest but he got them singing some jolly songs and reciting ditties that they had learnt while schooling like "A peanut laying on a railway track his heart was all a flutter, along came an engine squish peanut butter." This got them creating more. Acting as an incentive keeping their minds alert and moving them constantly forward. Dr Mike came up with *I spy with my little eye* and so they walked and rested as they gradually moved towards the helicopter.

At the breaks Sully encouraged them to drink and conserve their energy by not running around ever on the alert for signs of fatigue. Dr Mike was watching over Colleen's condition as well as the girl was still very weak. Sully found her light but was pleased as he knew they were getting closer to the landing area.

"Are we there yet?"was becoming the small boy's cry as they had to transverse the miles slowly.

Finally Sully said, "Just over the next rise Brian," and he was right. Everyone was so relieved to finally see the chopper there.

Michaela said in a plaintive voice, "Thank goodness." She was suddenly falling down on the ground; she had used all her reserve of energy to get that far and had none left once the chopper came in sight.

Sully snapped at Matthew to stay with her as he hurried carrying the child on his back to the chopper. Opening it he ordered the two younger ones to sit still and wait, reminding Brian not to touch anything. Dashing back to Michaela's side he scooped her up and was running towards the chopper again with Matthew following. Sully ensured everyone was seated, strapped in safely and wearing the helmets before climbing in and starting the rotor blade rotating ready to go. He had given Matthew the honour of being in the front with him much to Brian's annoyance. The lad pouted at Sully and looked away.

Fortunately the ignition started immediately and Sully turned on the radio, reporting they were all safe and heading back to base but he had two casualties and they would be needing attention. Lifting off the ground he turned the nose towards the base and they were finally going back after the eventful past twenty-four hours.

...

Quickly, as always the way coming home seemed to take less time than leaving, the base came into sight. On landing the hospital staff was already out, assessing the condition of those on board instantly before the rotors had finished spinning.

Slicker scoffed as he moved over towards Dr Mike "See you came back when all the work was done." but was shoved out of the way by William.

"Shut up Jim," Dr Burke quipped as he quickly went to Dr Quinn and left his colleague attending the girl.

Sully all of a sudden felt a wave of exhaustion flow over him, making him suddenly weak. He sat in the doorway of the cargo bay and watched as the well-oiled medical team placed first Colleen then Mike on gurneys and began to wheel them through the doorway into the big hospital. He could now relinquish his responsibility. Looking towards Mike he saw her offer her hand to him, noticing immediately Burke deliberately moving to obstruct their view of each other.

The boys were being taken in by the Nurse Olive Davies. She could see they had been through as harrowing ordeal as had the others. Turning she looked at Sully as he sat in the doorway of the chopper. "I want to see you in here as well." she said in her usual raspy tone.

Sully just glanced up, mumbling he had to refuel and be ready in case he was needed to go out again.

"Not before we look you over and you get rest and complete your report," a man's voice answered. Sully looked up in surprise to see Dr Bernard standing by the nurse. He hadn't seen him there before."Good job Sully, you did it by the book," was how he finished before turning back to the entrance.

*Former Australian Prime Minister, Malcolm Fraser (1975-1983) was famously quoted for quoting George Bernard Shaw's, _**"Life wasn't meant to be easy**__, my child, but take courage: it can be delightful!"_

***like a bull at a gate** ..if you do something like a bull at a gate, you do it very quickly


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sully completed the check of the air craft and then went to the admin tent, realizing too late that that had been a huge mistake. Marjorie had spied him. She was dressed in tight jeans and the Red Cross T-Shirt knotted in the front and of all things red high heeled shoes. _"Hasn't she been given the same instructions about footwear as he had and had at least some idea about what to wear?" _Sully thought as she was immediately by his side.

In her irritating high pitched voice she told him she had heard he was a hero and that he had single handily saved all the people out there on his own.

"Those poor children! Imagine having your parents die in front of you!" her high voice was droning on. She was in charge of the children as they were now orphaned and she just didn't know how they would survive. On and on she prattled; finally he'd had enough and excused himself and virtually ran over to Joe's desk. He asked for the times he'd radioed in and if they had discovered what had occurred to the satellite phone before excusing himself, saying he had to report to Dr Bernard. Throwing a silent glance of commiseration in Junji's direction he brushed past Marjorie in his haste to leave the tent. Marjorie looked bewildered at Joe saying, "Well, I never."

Sitting near the tents he finally wrote the report and was ready to hand it into his superior and go in for his check up when William Burke approached him, demanding why Dr Quinn had come in, in such a state and why he hadn't protected her. He added that Sully should keep away from her as she was a doctor and didn't need the likes of him annoying her.

Sully was astounded and asked where on earth Burke had the right to insinuate that he had not done his utmost to keep them all safe. He explained that Dr Mike was the only one small enough to get to the young girl, questioning the other man what he would have done as time had been of the utmost importance.

He was given no answer as Dr Burke was called back into the hospital. As he retreated he said angrily, "Call her Dr Quinn as she is entitled, not some silly nick name."

Sully just stared in the direction the man had left, wondering what that had been all about, concluding that guy actually was sweet on the lady doctor. His heart constricting with the thought, he wondered why he cared as he had admitted to himself he wasn't ready just yet.

Dr Bernard did the examination on Sully himself and ordered the exhausted pilot to have the day and night off, then report in the morning and to now go get some sleep. He also told Sully he had asked the Reverend Tim to speak to the children about their loss, he and Dr Mike should use his services if they felt the need. Sully reassured the concerned doctor he was fine. He couldn't resist though asking about the children and Dr Mike. Bernard reported that everyone was recovering and resting, that his prompt actions saved the doctor and the child further illness. Both, Matthew and Brian had told him about the cave-in after the aftershock. Also Matthew had said Sully had put in the line and commenced the drip that more than likely saved their sister's life. Patting the young man on the back he told him to now go and get some rest.

Doctor Bernard pleased that the pilot showed an extraordinarily amount of plain common sense and ability to work in unfamiliar emergency situations.

...

After a long hot shower and a short sleep Sully felt much better and decided to go and check at the hospital on the others. The truth was he wanted to see if Michaela had recovered from her ordeal. His dreams throughout his short sleep had been for the first time centred on Michaela being buried and his losing her.

On the way he heard a familiar voice and looking in the direction he saw Hank sauntering with his swaggering gait towards him with a huge smile on his face. "Hi Sully! How are things going?"

Sully was pleased to see the other pilot as well. "Okay I guess, been real busy." They had instantly hit it off when the huge Hercules had brought Sully to Japan.

"Yeah, I heard you're a hero," jibed the other man. Seeing Sully's face change he quickly continued, "Only joking; actually it was Marjorie singing ya' praises."

Sully tried to redirect the conversation, inviting the pilot for a coffee. They moved to the canteen and selected a secluded seat where Hank filled him in on his comings and goings since Sully had arrived. Hank had been back and forth continually since leaving Sully about a month before. The supplies were needed in different areas of the country.

Sully brought Hank up to speed on what they had been up to at the hospital. Hank winked at Sully and asked, "Any nice chicks here? And how is Marjorie goin'? "

Sully had seen Hank's keen interest in the flamboyant young woman on the flight out from the States, wondering what it was that attracted him. "_Each to their own," _he thought.

Sully's only comment was, "There are some nurses and if ya' wanna' see Marjorie she's usually in the admin tent. But I guess ya' already seen her if ya've been updated on my latest escapade."

He with held the fact there was a lady doctor as well, wondering to himself why he had done this. He waved his hand in a nonchalant way as if that was the end of the matter.

Hank chuckled at Sully; he knew there might be more but didn't pursue that thought just adding that he and Marjorie were having dinner together later on.

Finally Sully made the excuse he wanted to check on the children he had brought in the morning, and that he hoped to meet up with Hank later on before he had to fly out again.

...

Wandering into the wards Sully located the young family and was immensely pleased to see Colleen sitting up in bed apparently little worse for her harrowing experience. Brian ran to Sully grabbing him around the legs showing his pleasure at seeing his grown up friend again. Looking concerned and with frustration etched on his young brow, Matthew sat by the bed. Sully studied him and asked if anything was wrong.

"Nah, not really."

But Sully wasn't at all convinced asking if the Reverend Tim had spoken to them.

Just then Dr Burke came in, scowling at Sully and checking on Colleen. Sully sat quietly waiting for the doctor to complete his examination. Burke then just left without even acknowledging the two boys. Sully finally asked the kids if they had seen Doctor Mike. In unison they answered no. They had concluded she wasn't well and were concerned as she had said she would see them soon after they had arrived in the morning.

Leaving the children Sully looked for a more friendly face to enquire to where he may find Doctor Quinn, chancing on Grace. He tentatively asked where he may find her. Grace tried unsuccessfully to hide her smile and said he'd find her room down the walk way, the third room on the left.

Sully thanked her and quickly walked down the walkway counting the rooms finally stopping in front of the temporary plastic door. Why was he feeling so nervous? His heart began to beat faster.

Standing outside he hesitated before taking a huge deep breath and plunging in as if he was diving from the high spring board into a pool. There she was. Asleep she looked pale and had dark rings under her eyes. He started backing out when her eyes opened and she was looking directly at him and a smile slowly rose on her face.

"Sully," she said indicating a chair near the bed, then holding her hand out for him to take it. The same sensation as before was felt again by both of them. She sat up tentatively as she was sore from the scrapes and bruises she had sustained in the two falls the day before.

"Are ya'okay?" he asked thinking to himself, _"What sorta dumb question is that?"_

She looked at Sully and answered, "Yes, just still tired and sore." Looking deep into his clear blue eyes she continued without a break, "Sully, I want to thank you for saving me."

"Weren't nothin'," Sully replied as he was also unable to tear his gaze from her unusual eyes.

"I'd say yes it was because I know it. I would be gone if you hadn't been there Sully! What did you mean when you said your friend Cloud Dancing would say you have a debt on me? I'd say now I owe you twice as you saved me two times and I can never repay you or thank you enough."

"Oh!" He had forgotten saying that to her the day before. "Cloud Dancing is my Cheyenne Indian brother; he believes in the traditional ways and if you save someone it means that you remain responsible for them for life, they are ya' responsibility." He finished off, wondering if he'd said too much as some people still held anti feelings towards the Indians.

"So now I am your responsibility for life, you need always to keep me safe...Is that what you're saying as it's an Indian custom?" she continued, holding his hand more tightly.

Looking at the small hand he had held onto last night so tightly he played with her fingers so as not to have to look at her and quietly said, "Well that's what they say."

"I like what they say," she simply replied. Sully's eyes shot up to look into hers, again afraid of the pull she had on him. He had never felt such a connection. Thoughtfully she asked, "Does that mean I or we have a debt on Colleen as well?"

"Suppose so," was all the answer he could come up with, hypnotised by her steady gaze.

Next instant William Burke stormed into the room snarling at Sully, "I told you to leave her alone. She needs rest and time to recover." Suddenly William was aware that they could see he was *wearing his heart on his sleeve.

The two sprang apart as if hit by a bolt of lightning.

...

*Wear your heart on your sleeve..Meaning..Display one's emotions openly…Origin…This phrase may derive from the custom at middle ages jousting matches. Knights are said to have worn the colours of the lady they were supporting, in cloths or ribbons tied to their arms.

This is the chapter before Christmas 2011 so I wish you one and all and your loved ones the very best for these festivities.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

First annoyance then unadulterated anger leapt into Michaela's eyes as her gaze turned to Dr Burke. "I beg your pardon?" she hissed.

"You need rest, peace and quiet," he stammered trying desperately to defend his actions.

"I will have you know that Sully saved my life out there...twice and you will not order him around or tell him to leave me alone! That is entirely my decision."

If Sully hadn't realized before this woman could certainly mix it with the best and wasn't afraid to fight for what she felt was right. It had amazed him that she had done the things she had under the pressure they had been under the day before out at the hill slide.

Leaning forward William Burke extended his hand saying in an unconvincing tone, "For which you have my eternal gratitude." Although, he was not going to give in lightly, stating once again she needed rest and that her visitors should be limited only to staff, realizing too late that was entirely the wrong thing to have said.

Michaela levelled an almost unbelievable scowl at him, snarling that Sully was staff or had he forgotten, and it had best be him to leave as he wasn't doing her rest much good. Turning William escaped the room as quickly as he was able.

Sully just sat quietly and when he tried to withdraw his hand he felt her fingers tighten over his, not allowing him to remove them from her grasp.

When William had gone Michaela once again turned to Sully, sadness and compassion showing in her eyes. "Sully, I am sorry. It's just that some doctors think they are God. I am glad you're here."

"No need to apologise for him, Dr Mike he is only looking out for ya'. I understand that."

"But he was so rude and after all you did for us, the children and me...Have you seen the children?" she finally asked.

"Yeah, they are okay. I don't think it has all sunk in yet. I know what it was like when I lost my family; it didn't seem real for ages," he stated, not aware of the sudden effect his statement had had on her."Marjorie has said that once all avenues are exhausted looking for any distant relatives they will be put in an orphanage here at first then onto the States. I don' really want to see that happen. There are already too many orphaned children in this tragedy."

"I agree, Sully, I don't want to see that happen either." They continued to sit there in silence and drifted off into their own thoughts, both wondering what the future held for the young family they hadn't even known till the day before.

Michaela was mulling over Sully's statement of his own grief earlier on. He was definitely an intriguing man she wanted to learn more about.

...

Sometime later Sully left the hospital, assuring Michaela he'd check on everyone before work the next morning just so long as he wasn't paged, and if that occurred as soon as was possible after that. Wandering past the admin area he spied Hank and Marjorie snuggled together on a bench on a dim area. Sully smiled and thought they possibly suited each other - the flamboyant young woman in tight jeans and high heeled shoes and the Hercules pilot. Could it be possible she was in love with the pilot and he was in love with the sky?

They would complement each other he thought, still smiling. She was not practical like the woman he'd just left. No, Michaela wouldn't flaunt herself just to get recognition: she shone without doing anything to enhance herself. Chastising himself once again he thought, _"Here I go agin'. Golly, what has come over me? Have I got it real bad like some teenager with raging hormones?"_

Finally having a shower and then in t-shirt and loose pants he sprinted to his billet, ready to go to bed. Once there though his mind was in over drive again thinking about how Michaela had held his hand and their brief talk about Cloud Dancing and the debt she owed on him. Was it possible for two people to meet from separate walks of life and the universe having already ordained their single path together? Sully was lucky; he had the tent to himself as the Doctors were on call and may disrupt each other. Sully was always up early to maintain the craft as well, being conscientious about safety all the time.

His thoughts didn't allow him sleep for a long time after retiring; they were continually going over the chance of meeting Mike.

...

Dr James Bernard had decided to put Michaela in hospital under twenty four hours of observation after Sully had informed him she had not only been covered in rocks and knocked out after the narrow passage to the car had collapsed but had taken a tumble down the side of the mountain as well. Luckily he had insisted on her staying in bed because the bruises started to appear, and Michaela slept most of the day apart from when she was disturbed. Her friend Grace had been the nurse assigned to her and she had the ability to take observations without making a fuss so on a number of occasions Michaela hadn't been woken up.

Her sleep was peaceful with dreaming of being rescued from a land slide by a brave hero with wavy sun bleached shoulder-length hair, incredibly blue eyes and broad shoulders. Then she was being held securely in an embrace warmed by a fire under the night sky.

Around lunch time Dr Bernard had come in with official forms and asked her to fill them in, in triplicate as they needed to have an official account of what had happened plus a record of the children to commence trying to locate lost relatives. He noticed the change in her as they spoke about the children and saw she had residue emotions about the whole affair. He suggested she speak to Rev. Tim and maybe when she was better in the morning she could go and see the siblings but for this day she must rest.

He concluded with telling her that Sully had sung her praises at her courage under all the extreme circumstances they had been confronted with. Michaela just looked at the older man who was leaving the room smiling.

Dr Bernard liked Dr Quinn. She never questioned his decisions like others in the team who made his job even more difficult at time. He reminisced that if Slicker had gone then Colleen Cooper would surely have died as the man couldn't have done what Michaela Quinn had. Nor would they have come back safely if it hadn't been for Sully's knowledge and flying abilities, they made a great team those two. He pondered, _"Are they aware that they make an awesome team and would make a great couple? But, now I'm being a sentimental old fool."_ He chuckled to himself.

All day Michaela had thoughts of Sully on her mind. She knew she couldn't have done it without him. He was strong and considerate to all her needs. He had held her during the long, cold night and she had never felt so cared for as she had in his arms. _"He was only doing it to protect, me wasn't he?"_ She questioned herself but each time she remembered the way he looked at her she felt warm with pleasure.

What did he mean when he'd mentioned losing his family and it took time to heal? He obviously took a lot of notice of Cloud Dancing he sounded so interesting it would be great to meet him. Then she remembered the saying about debt, and she wondered if Sully really had an obligation to the universe to look after her and the children now. Sully had also said he had no home; but everyone had a home, even if it's an unhappy one. Michaela continued thinking over all their conversations, trying to understand them all. _" Why do I care and why is it bothering me so much? Because I do care very much - I am falling for this guy!"_ The realization hit her full force.

Later in the day Michaela had an unexpected visitor. Olive came in and sat on the folding chair near the bed. They discussed the rescue and how the children were. Olive asked how Dr Mike found Sully as a friend and Michaela had said she found him a little shy and that he doesn't say much.

"You know what I think? I think he was scared to be out there alone with you," Olive said.

Michaela looked at her quizzically, "Why would he be scared?"

"I can't imagine, can you?" Olive answered as Michaela suddenly understood what the nurse was saying.

Both women giggled showing a mutual understanding.

...

Matthew and Brian were sitting on Colleen's bed. She had been recovering quickly since having arrived at the hospital. Matthew was assuming the role of the older family member, and they were discussing the information Miss Wallace had tried to gain from them about their family. Marjorie had been nice enough though Matthew found her irritating as she was just too nosey in his opinion. Colleen had pointed out though that she needed all the information they could provide as it could help them. Marjorie had informed them sadly that their parents had been recovered and that they would have a Buddhist ceremony the next day. She'd asked then whether they had anyone else they'd like to attend with them. Immediately Brian piped up, "Dr Mike."

Colleen also mentioned Sully and Matthew nodded in agreement. These two were the only ones the children could call on at the moment. had tried to get them talking but the children had retreated into themselves. Marjorie said she arrange it with Dr Bernard, looking sadly at the children huddled together. _"Oh they are so young to have had this happen to them," _she thought."Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked before leaving.

Brian instantly asked, "Can I have some ice-cream?"

Matthew tousled his blonde hair saying patiently, "She didn't mean that, silly. Ya' always thinking of ya' stomach." he looked at the tizzy young woman apologetically. Marjorie glanced at the older boy with an understanding look and just nodded before leaving the room.

Within minutes Miss Olive came in with a tray, carrying three bowls of ice-cream smiling at the children.

Brian's face lit up, "Thanks Miss Olive! See Matthew? I knew they'd have some here." Brain and the others tucked hungrily into the bowls, piled high with the cold vanilla ice-cream and chocolate topping.

Olive Davies smiled also being caught in the tragedy of their plight here in Japan.

Sully turned up before they had finished. He nodded at the nurse. "How are they doin'?" he enquired.

She just shrugged and left the room.

Matthew jumped up and asked if he could talk to Sully in private heading out the room as well.

"Yeah sure," Sully replied following the lad out. "What's on ya' mind Matthew?"

The young man looked at Sully with large sad eyes. "What am I gunna' do Sully? We got no one and that Miss Wallace says we've gotta' go to an orphanage."

Sadly Sully had to agree as he'd not had time to think of the consequences before as he'd been busy. "We gotta' wait Matthew, and see if there is an alternative."

"Wait for what!" the lad spat out, his frustration boiling over and lashing out at the only person he trusted. "We can't wait. Who knows where they've put my brother and sister by then or what could happen to 'em."

Sully was brought immediately back to his own sad past and those miserable memories. He knew he would just have to do something.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Michaela and Sully accompanied the children along with Rev Tim to the cemetery of the Hosenji Buddhist temple in Tomioka, Fukushima Prefecture. The children had decided, as their parents loved Japan so much, to have them buried together here. They could come and visit in the future if they were at all able to as they had no actual home back in the US.

Sully had insisted they bring an offering as this was customary since the monks lived on donations from people. He'd heard that in many countries the monks walked the streets with bowls, begging people for food for their meals. It was called giving of alms. So he had purchased a large bag of rice as an offering to Buddha and the monks. Stopping before entering the temple he gently reminded them to remove their shoes as this was customary as well. They all followed the greeting of placing the palms of their hands together and bowing their heads.

"When ya' go into a temple you need to show respect for the beliefs of the people the same as ya' want them to respect ya' beliefs and customs."

The head Bonzer (monk) who spoke English along with others performed a moving ceremony and asked the Reverend to say a few words as well. Brian clung to Dr Mike and Colleen to Sully while Matthew was stoical, not moving a muscle his eyes glued to the caskets.

Sully kept glancing at the boy throughout the ceremony, Colleen was holding onto him as if she were sinking in quick sand. He had not had an opportunity to speak to Michaela about Matthew's concerns as he'd been ferrying patients to other hospitals as their job here was nearing an end.

In traditional manner the monks offered the family a meal of delicious savoury rice and vegetables they all graciously accepted understanding it was good for the children to be out of the confines of the hospital for even such sad short time.

They sat on the floor on cushions but the monks also offered low stools if they couldn't actually sit in the carpeted floor. Michaela gratefully accepted a stool as she was extremely stiff from her bruises. The windows in the large room were coloured with reds and orange, the colours of a number of monasteries, the walls of wood panelling made the room comfortable. Sully had learnt that the bones of Buddha had been scattered, to many lands fabled to be carried on the backs of white elephants

These are believed to be in many countries like at Bodnath Stupa in Kathmandu in Nepal, with the all seeing eyes of Buddha facing the four directions and also at the three hundred and sixty step monastery (Wat Phrathat Doi Suthep) in Chiang Mia in Northern Thailand. There is a statue of the white elephant in Wat Dio in Chiang Mia which was part of the historical country of Siam. Offerings made to Buddha are a candle, some flowers (often a lotus), a small square of gold leaf and three incense sticks Sully explained. Also many people buy small birds to be released.

The children sat enthralled as Sully related the stories, trying to imagine being in these far off mystical places.

Sully had spent his down times and meal breaks talking to Joe who, as he'd learnt, was Buddhist and since Sully was interested Joe had told him of his religion. Sully couldn't help but draw the comparisons to the Cheyenne's beliefs as well. Both cherished all living things and tried not to leave a foot print on the earth. The monastery had a lot of stray animals that came and sought shelter in the grounds. They were never shooed away. Rev. Tim listened in silence as well, acknowledging that all people were allowed their own beliefs.

Finally thanking their hosts the tiny group prepared to leave after the children silently said their goodbyes once again to their loved parents. Matthew had decided to bring along a small Japanese traditional bonsai Juniper tree to leave as a gift to their parents. Bonsai had been a hobby and passion of their fathers and the monks had assured the children it would be kept and maintained in their memory.

Brian and Colleen couldn't control their sorrow and as if a flood gate had burst they cried out their grief. Matthew remained dry eyed, holding back all his sad emotions. The adults all looked on, knowing that eventually he would have to let go of all his pent-up grief and anger.

Brian was sobbing into Doctor Mike's shoulder, Colleen mirroring her brother into Sully's, both adults rubbing the back of the child they were holding, reassuring them that it would be okay although they were not really sure that it would be easy for the orphaned family. Matthew just stood there, clenching his fists into balls at his side. Eventually moving through the round gateway he muttered, "Such is life."

...

The children stayed in Colleen's room were the staff had erected stretchers for the boys after she'd recovered keeping them together for support.

Michaela and Sully went to the cafeteria for a much needed coffee as both were drained at the finality of the journey they had commenced a few days before when they went out looking for a lost family.

"Matthew's afraid he and the younger ones will be split up when they send them to an orphanage," Sully informed her.

"I thought that too, he really doesn't have long and he'll be of age, but Brain has years," she answered sadly.

Sully had been trying to find a solution since his talk with Matthew the day before. "Wish we could help them."

"Yes but I don't know how, I don't even have a home to offer them," she said.

"An' I have a home I don' use."

Here was the opening she'd been waiting for, "Why not Sully?" Witnessing his reaction she hastily continued, "I shouldn't have asked. Sorry it's none of my business."

Her hands were clasped on the top of the table and suddenly he grasped them. Taking a long breath he though, _"No she deserves to know."_And so he said "I was married an' I lost my wife an' child when she was beein' born early last year."

That was not what Michaela had expected from this man she had feelings for. "Oh! Sully, I am so sorry! I didn't know...I also lost someone dear last year as well...my father."

They continued telling each other private things they'd only tell a true friend. He spoke about the tragic past with first his family from England and their car accident, then about Abagail and baby Hanna and how they had a small apartment in town. He told that he had built a home for his family and how it had no occupants in it from the time it had been completed. Michaela spoke about the struggle of being in a family that had been mean to her, that her sisters and her mother's expectations had driven her away. How the solid rock in her life, her father who was also a doctor, had died the year before. How he was the only one who treated her seriously in her endeavours to be a good doctor. Finally she told Sully about the unsuccessful and broken engagement to David, who, as she'd discovered, was unfaithful.

Holding onto each other they saw the hurt that was under the surface with each other but they had both come to the realization they had a possible future together.

"Doctor Mike, I ain't ready yet," Sully admitted.

"Neither am I, Sully," was all she could uttered in return.

"We can start by being best friends. There ain't no maps, but if ya' willin' to start without one?" he suggested shyly.

"I am," she whispered.

"Then I know where to start. My homes are in Colorado Springs. I have the unit and the house I built outa' town. My late wife didn't like it she said it; was too rural and uncivilized." He said it without regret. "So there's a roof but is that enough? And who'd look after them?"

"I will," was her immediate answer.

"How can ya'? You need a job and will have to be gone when the children are needin' ya'. Sides it is in Colorado Springs and ya' live in Boston," Sully concluded.

"I'm sure I can get a job in a hospital there and that there are ample opportunities to set up my own practice if not. I'll move from Boston to give them a chance." She was not about to let a little hiccup stop her.

Sully was undeterred, "No, if we're goin' to offer them a home then we've gota' do it together." Seeing her eyes grow large he chuckled. "Hey, I ain't suggestin' we live together... not right away anyways," he clarified with a smile pleased at where this was headed. They could get to know each other better and in time, who only knows, he might be able to tell her how he felt from the instant he'd seen her.

Relief flooded her face and she nodded in understanding. This wasn't a rush into anything idea. They had a plan, and maybe there was a future for them as she knew he was special and she'd wanted more from the moment she'd seen him.

Together they decided they couldn't inform the children of their plans and then have them disappointed. They would ask Marjorie to find out for them the possibilities of becoming their guardians to begin with. As Sully had some time he was allocated the honour of speaking to the young woman.

...

Sully meandered into the admin tent and spied Marjorie with a large pile of documents on her desk. He moved toward the desk looking at a puzzled Joe as he'd been cautious to keep his distance from her since their flight over from the States. Joe sat back waiting to see what would occur, with a smile a mile wide spread over his face.

He knew that Sully ran like the wind any time the colourful young woman even so much as looked at him. Joe had also seen Sully sneak glances at Dr Mike, so he thought it odd that he was approaching the tigress.

"Hi Marjorie, how's Hank?" Sully tried to just get through the conversation in one piece.

Joe was impressed. _"Way to go Sully; good start," _he thought as he leaned back on the two back legs in his chair with his hands clasped behind his head. He knew Sully would prefer to run a mile rather than have to deal with Marj as Joe was want to call her. She would indignantly state she was named Marjorie Wallace thank you very much.

Purring like a Cheshire cat Marjorie looked up instantly at hearing Sully's voice, "He's fine, thank you for asking. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit Sully?" She was fond of Hank but if Sully had said jump she'd have responded," How high?" She thought he was gorgeous.

"Want ya' to find out about legal guardianship of orphaned minors for me?" he said looking directly at her.

Sinking into his gaze she asked the first obvious question that came to her, "Why?"

"Marjorie, please no questions. Will ya' do it for me?" he asked trying desperately not to get into any lengthy discussions with her until he had some hard cold facts to work with.

...

(_The Age_ and _The Herald_) reported Ned Kelly's (Australian Bush ranger) last words as "Such is life".

The stories of the Monasteries, alms, meals and Buddha's bones are true. I have been to both the Nepal and Thailand's monasteries. I try and give you the readers glimpses into the world as I have been fortunate in experiencing as we can't all travel.

Happy New Year and may this coming year bring you all the very best in Health, Prosperity and Happiness and lots of DQMW moments. Thank you for continuing reading all the best.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Colleen was due for discharge and they had been packed up ready to go to the local orphanage. Luckily they were quiet fluent in the Japanese language having lived in the country and attended school as well. Brian and Colleen had acquired a large degree of skill. Matthew had not been as enthusiastic as he'd spent a great deal of his spare time on the computer, listening to his IPod or on Skype, talking to his friends in the States. So he lacked the ability to speak Japanese as well as his younger siblings did.

While in the hospital he was allowed access on a computer. It was thanks to James who had children of thisage as well and knew that boredom was something that got them into trouble. That was why he kept Matthew busy on some work allowing him a couple of hours a day to play games or speak to his friends.

Though James doubted Matthew would have the same privileges where they were going to a busy orphanage.

It was a sad affair and everyone congregated to say good bye and wish the children good luck. Drs Bernard, Slicker and Burke were there and nurse's Smith, Johnson and of cause also Miss Olive who looked severe as if she had just drank pure vinegar but had, like Brian had found out, a heart of gold. At last was Reverend Tim Johnson who assured the children he'd do everything in his power to get them relocated in the States.

In the background stood Miss Wallace and Joe, waving good bye to the teary trio. Marjorie was still looking into Sully's request, though what she needed was a lawyer who knew the law with regards to this type of regulation regarding minors.

In the car Brian sobbed where, "Where, are Sully and Dr Mike?"

Matthew was fuming that their friends had abandoned them when they were leaving. "Dunno Brian, maybe they don' care."

Colleen immediately retorted glaring at her brother, "That's not true Matthew and you know it; they're just busy. They could be out saving others just like us, is all."

The car was silently moving through the hospital to an unknown uncertain future for the young orphaned family.

...

Sully had pestered and pestered Marjorie for some time, trying to find out Michaela's and his legal rights in becoming the children's legal guardians. To give her credit Marjorie had been in touch with anyone she felt could assist with their application, finding the process extremely frustrating and tiring. Each department only served to add to the frustration and each with only a small piece of the whole picture.

Sully though was impatient and it showed in his agitation when he spoke to her.

Once when Michaela accompanied him, Marjorie finally saw she had no chance in the world of dating Sully. She decided then she would accept Hanks offer of a date when she eventually went State side again, knowing he would only ever truly love his job. She was sad that she wasn't able to hook Sully whom she had had a crush on since leaving in the Hercules a life time ago, or so it seemed. Her true nature took over pretty quickly though. _"Who really wants to settle for one when there are many fish in the sea," _she thought turning and smiling at Joe who suddenly needed to leave the room urgently.

...

Brian was the one most affected by the change at the orphanage as he missed the freedom of the hospital. The other children were traumatised for the fact they had lost their parents, most waiting with the hope that the daily steam of people may eventuate in some lost relative coming in to identify them. For the American children this was not an option as there were no lost relatives. The boys were separated into the boy's side, and then they too were split into age appropriate areas as well. Matthew found it harder as his lack of understanding frequently caused his temper to rise. He had been embroiled in some scraps with other boys calling him names and teasing him because of his being different.

On one occasion they fell on the floor creating a big disturbance until Brian kicked the other larger boy in the shin. "On ya' Brian," said Matthew hi fiving his young brother.

This only created more tension in the boy's dormitory, isolating Matthew even further.

Colleen was better off as she had no trouble with the language and there was a peace in the girls' area. They met only at meal times and on some chore duties. The waiting was going to be the hardest part.

The possibility of being permanently separated worried the oldest Cooper child although he attempted to keep his major concerns bottled up. However the hostility in him was boiling all the time.

...

One day Sully finally arrived to a frosty reception from Brian and Matthew and a warm one from Colleen.

"Hello kids."

"Sully," Colleen ran excitedly into his arms. The boys held back; Brian was glaring at him and Matthew with his arms folded over his chest looking in another direction.

Brian couldn't keep up the pretence any longer and thawed to finally move into an embrace as well asking why he and Dr Mike hadn't been there when they left the hospital. Sully apologised but informed them they had to visit some American officers.

"Why?" was the very next obvious question. Trying to make some plans was all Sully was prepared to say to the younger children. After staying awhile he asked Matthew to accompany him out after saying good bye to the younger ones.

Matthew asked, "What are ya' gonna' do? You can't let them take them away."

Sully looking at the older boy began, "Dr Mike and I are gonna' apply to be ya' guardians, Matthew."

"But that could take years."

"We've gotta wait," Sully answered.

Frustrated, Matthew angrily responded, "W_e_ can't wait, who knows where they'll be by then or what could happen to em. I just can't believe you're just gonna' stand by and let them go."

Again Sully tried reasoning with the boy, "We gotta' do this right."

"What's the matter with you, Sully? You scared of them?" Matthew scoffed referring to the authorities.

"Don' talk crazy."

"Then why don't ya fight them?" Matthew's anger escalated.

Sully responded once again, "We are... with the law."

"Forget the law, we've gotta get them outa' here, make sure they never find them. If you won't do it I will. I ain't a coward," Matthew spat out.

"This ain't about being a coward! Sometimes being brave means not doin' what every muscle in ya' wants to do, but that's not the way, Matthew. It won' fix things, it won' solve things," Sully answered.

Thinking this through Matthews emotions began to break. "It's my sister, my little brother! I swore when our parents died... I swore to myself I'd look after em... make sure we all stayed together as a family," he cried, falling into Sully's embrace.

Emotionally Sully said, "Ya've done that."

Breaking down and crying Matthew sobbed, "I'm losin' em..."

Holding onto the sobbing boy, his own miserable memories and emotions of sadness surfacing Sully struggled to say, "...it's not over." Holding on tightly both were seeking comfort from the other.

...

On a few occasions Michaela had contacted Dorothy, telling her about all the things happening in Japan. Finally this night she explained that she may not be returning to Boston at all, that she was applying to be the legal guardian of an orphaned family of three children.

Dorothy couldn't believe her ears. "Are you mad? Why, you won't!... They'd be better off with another family, what about Dr Lewis? He has told us all he still loves you."

Not believing what she was hearing Michaela replied, "Dorothy, I thought you'd be pleased that you didn't need to hold my room, that you could rent it out now. David and I are finished; I thought you of all people understood that."

Again there was a tirade of abuse over the line that left Michaela nauseous, not believing this woman who she thought a friend was turning on her like she was.

"I am sorry you feel like that Dorothy, but my mind is made up. I have that type of anger from my mother and sisters; I don't need it from you as well. I will get removal men in to pack my belongings and transport them to Colorado. Good bye Dorothy," she finished nearly in tears.

Now she was more determined than ever to make a go at this new life she was making with Sully. It would be a new beginning.

...

Sully on the other hand was getting a glorious response from his brother.

The pure joy he heard in Sully's voice was infectious and the Medicine Man was overjoyed that his visions of Sully with a life time family were materialising.

He had Snow Bird investigate their friend's application on the legal aspects of guardianship.

"Brother, it helps that you have applied with another. This way, you are seen as a couple and not as a single person."

"What difference would that make?" Sully asked although he felt he already knew the answer.

"Single people can't apply," was the answer he received over the line.

"Cloud Dancing, I'm not ready yet..." Yet the moment he said it he realized it was a lame excuse and in his heart he knew.

His heart beat faster, the palms of his hands began to sweat whenever he saw her. His sense of smell had heightened as there was one particular perfume he now recognised and it belonged to her. He was frequently scanning crowds and in the cafeteria he began looking as soon as he entered the buzzing interior.

So he wondered, _"What am I waiting for?"_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Soon the contingent of American and Canadian Doctors and others from all over the world would be wending their ways home. Their job was nearly complete; all those who had survived had been recovered and treated and either evacuated to other major hospitals or discharged to other facilities. Now other teams of experts were heading in to assist with the cleanup and the restoration of the villages and town sites. Though everyone wondered how things could ever be the same, knowing that it wouldn't. Too much was lost and too many lives were gone as well.

It was a massive task and there would have to be Civil Engineers and other experts come in to try to make the area safer for those who had survived and wished to return.

James called Sully into his make shift office getting straight to the point.

"Sully, you have been an asset to my team; you assisted them in some *hairy situations and I've received good reports and recommendations as well. Your conduct has been exemplary," he stated smiling at the young pilot whom he has a liking for.

He continued, "Sully, I would like to ask for you on my team on other occasions if that's all right with you."

Sully had not expected to be given such high praise for something he actually enjoyed. "Thank you Sir, I am honoured. I don' know what to say," he answered truthfully. Wondering what Michaela would think of this if she remained on the team as well. They had the children now to consider if they finally attained custody for their welfare. "Sir, may I consider you offer or do ya' need an answer straight away?"

His contract wasn't binding but was optional depending on his commitments.

Sully didn't know about Michaela's contract so if she was required he would have to be home with the children.

Dr Bernard answered, "Sully let me know as soon as you decide. The offer still stands, I know about your feelings for Dr Mike and your guardianship application for the Cooper children. I may be an old man but I do have eyes and ears." He said laughing at Sully's surprised reaction, "I have to know what is happening with my team as their comfort, moral, and safety are my utmost concern."

...

Drs Slicker and Burke were in the cafeteria when Michaela also ended her shift. It had been an exhausting day full of highs and lows.

The two Drs were sniggering and egging each other on as they didn't care about what people thought of them and occasionally their behaviour left a lot to be desired. Michaela was now the brunt of their ungentle-manly behaviour.

"Where is the boy friend MICHAELA! Fly boy too busy? I'll take you home tonight, sweetie," the jealous William Burke sarcastically stated. He had pursued her relentlessly from the beginning and she detested his persistence as he reminded her of David and the traits of character he possessed. Slicker on the other hand hid behind his friend goading him on as he knew the other doctor liked her very much. Jim Slicker had been the instigator never the actual one to say what he thought or felt. He always needed a small amount of Dutch courage before he said what he thought. So she didn't think much of him either and if it wasn't Mike in their firing line it was some poor nurse on the receiving end of their harassment.

As she rose from her table William said, "He isn't worth it. He is only interested in you because you're a doctor and can earn a good wage; you just wait and see if I'm not right."

Choosing to ignore them Michaela picked up her coffee mug and left and sat on a chair outside the huge tent. _"Why can't I just get a bit of peace and quiet?"_ she thought sighing to herself.

Sully coming round the corner saw her dejected look and hurried towards her, "What's the matter?" he anxiously enquired.

Startled out of her thoughts she answered truthfully not wanting him to get into an argument with the duo, "Nothing much Sully, just a hard day." Looking straight into his concerned blue gaze, she concluded, dropping her eyes from his intense scrutiny," Thank you for asking."

"Ya' sure ya' okay?" he asked.

"_How come he knows when I'm upset, it's like he reads my mind," _she wondered.Out loud she diverted the conversation, "Sully I hope we hear about the children soon, I don't want to leave them behind."

"I know," he said taking her hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

Whispering she said, "What if we don't, what do we do then?"

"We will, it won' come to leaving them behind. We have to have faith that all will be well," He encouraged.

"I wish I could believe that."

"What's botherin' ya', Michaela?" he asked sensing her dejection.

"Nothing truly," she replied quietly, but not too convincingly for him to believe her.

Sully decided it wasn't going to be solved now. "Michaela we need to talk soon."

Standing she decided to go back to her tent, and Sully prepared to accompany her. "You don't have to do that Sully; you've not even had your dinner."

"I'm fine any way; I like bein' with ya', ya' know that," he replied as they began to walk down the rows in their make shift village. Their hands brushed together and the accompanying spark shot between them. Swallowing the lump in his throat Sully took her hand and was pleased when she didn't remove it. He only heard a small sigh.

Reaching her tent he turned her towards him. Standing so close she could feel his breath, and smell the aftershave he used, a scent of a wooded area. He gradually leaned in, and she closed her eyes as he brushed his lips on hers. She followed him as he pulled away.

"Night," he said as he turned away and walked off. She just stood on the spot watching and wanting more. He was so different to the other men she had met. He was so gentle, considerate and he invoked such a whirlwind of emotions in her she felt as if she was sinking.

...

Rapidly the site was being closed down and there still was no word about the application for guardianship. The children were showing signs of distress. They knew that Dr Mike and Sully would soon be leaving. Each child tried to remain positive but the thought of being left behind in a foreign country was concerning them. Matthew more than the others, or so the adults thought until on one visit Sully discovered Brian was missing.

"Where is Brian?" he asked the others, only to be given a shrug of the shoulders. Everyone he asked didn't know and hadn't seen him.

Sully was becoming anxious hoping the boy had not run away. Thinking that if a small child ran away in Colorado Springs how extremely difficult it would be to find them in and around the crevices and ravines there.

Finally he located Brian, sitting alone on a log crying. Silently Sully approached him not wanting to scare him.

"I heard ya' comin'," the boy said looking away and then added, "...Mum and Dad have gone."

Sully simply replied, "Yes, they have."

"I miss them. I wish we'd never come here," Brian said.

"They loved what they did right? and ya' made friends?"

Brian looked at Sully saying, "You make it sound like bein' here was a good thing."

Sully stated, "I think it was, don' you?"

Brian thought for a few a moments then continued, "bein' here is what got em' killed."

"Maybe." Sully said quietly.

Brian looked at Sully, "You don't think so?"

Softly Sully said, "Sometimes bad things happen Brian, n' they don' make any sense."

"I think they were here to make a difference."

Sully looked at the boy and said, "What's important now is how you felt about them; you saw them for what they were...ya' parents were; loving, caring people."

Brian said, "I want to remember them."

"I know..." Sully had been handed a small flute that had been retrieved from the wrecked car and he offered it to Brian, "I thought ya' might wanna' have this with ya'."

Sadly the boy said, "They can't hear me play no more."

Again Sully surprised the boy by saying, "I dunno', maybe they can."

Brian looked at Sully as he continued, "My Cheyenne friend Cloud Dancing would say they have gone to their ancestors with the Great Spirit. But they are still here with us too... I think they're here with you every time you think about them. Every time ya' play that."

Thinking about what had been said Brian blew a note then chocking with tears he turned to Sully. Sully puts his arms around the boy and pulled him close, finding comfort in each other.

...

Striding towards the Medivac helicopter Sully heard the tap, tap, tapping of high heels on the tarmac then someone calling, "Sully! Sully!" Looking towards the sound he saw Marjorie hurrying in his direction, waving some papers.

...

*Hairy..frightening, dangerous (a hairy ride in a car with no brakes)...Australian Oxford Dictionary


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Michaela's head was full of the massive responsibility that she was about to undertake with becoming the guardian of older children. She chastised herself for jumping in without due thought, as she had a tendency of doing all her life. Those times she had her father's council in assisting her overcome any unforseen difficulties. This time it was different and she knew no matter what, she'd not have made a different choice. Those children needed someone to care for them. She knew she'd always wanted a family but taking on older children wasn't quite the picture she had imagined. She knew once again her mother would criticise her decision.

Thinking back to the devastation that she had seen and the children's sadness had been too much. No she would still not have hesitated long even if she'd been asked and not offered to care for them. Her fear was that she knew nothing about raising a child let alone a family.

Sully had stepped up and offered to be a partner in this and offered them a home, but what if it became to much and he was there in name only what then?

What about Sully? The feelings she had too quickly developed for him frightened her even more. She was so attracted to the man that she had no control over the effect he had on her. The little they had shared had proven they both had issues and possibly baggage. Was it wise to begin an adventure on attraction alone?

"_Do I trust him? I don't know enough about him," _she had thought. So many questions and a lot of the time no answers..., "_Silly question he saved you from certain death twice, would a man do that who wasn't honourable?"_ and so it went on.

Their work commitments had kept them separated for a day and yet to Michaela since their first kiss it seemed an eternity. She closed her eyes and she could still feel the sensation of his lips just brushing hers. She had wanted to explore this feeling but he had just left. She felt tortured, he had said they needed to talk. What about? Everything! And time was running out.

She was angry with herself because she was behaving like a young school girl with her first crush.

...

Dr Bernard called Michaela into his office when she was free.

After knocking on the temporary door the gruff reply, "Enter!" was heard.

"Ah! Dr Mike; just the person I want to see. Take a seat." James Bernard motioned to a chair opposite his cluttered desk. Grinning he said, "I was supposed to be given a secretary and it was Marjorie so I decided to do this myself." He indicated the desk top full of papers and files.

Michaela just nodded in understanding but looking at the mountain of paper she wondered how the poor man was ever going to cope.

Continuing shuffling through one particular pile he eventually said sliding a file out from the mass, "Ah! Here it is."

"Dr Mike, I have been every impressed with your work and conduct in my team. You have without a doubt been one of the better Doctors here. I'll get straight to the point. We need good Doctors, and how we conduct ourselves is of the utmost importance in getting people to trust us." Michaela nodded in agreement.

"Now to what I wanted to ask is: Dr Quinn you would be an asset were ever you go but I am making the same offer to you as I made to Sully." He did not see her face shadowing at the name of Sully. "That is I am offering you a permanent place on my team. I ..."

There was a commotion at the door and James was summoned out of the room urgently. He glanced at Michaela, "We'll talk again this afternoon. A Doctors work is never done."

Michaela was left sitting there wondering what he was going to tell her about Sully and a contract.

...

Michaela was furious by now. What had the two men discussed about further contracts and why hadn't Sully even discussed it with her? Finally she saw him over near the helicopter. Looking up he was happy to see her and did not notice the signs that she was fretting a little.

Smiling he said, "Afternoon. Lovely day."

"Why did you make a decision about another contract without discussing it with me first?" she hissed.

"What?" he was totally unprepared for this.

"I have to give up being a doctor so you can keep your contract. What about the children? I thought this was going to be a shared responsibility!" she continued.

Sully was leaning into the helicopter as if ignoring her, "Hey wait a minute. I didn't..." By the time he had the papers in his hand she was stalking off, not prepared to listen to any more, tears streaming down her face. She could not explain why she was so mad at him or why it mattered and thought. _"Maybe we don't have anything in common."_

...

Trying to escape she pulled herself together and walked into the admin tent to see Joe and find out how she was going to get the children over to the States. Looking up Joe could see she was upset.

Marjorie had been less observant and came rushing up to her. "Isn't that good news..." she commenced being cut off in mid sentence.

"I don't see Sully signing another contract as good news." the Doctor retorted and began to retreat out the entrance.

"Oh! No that you both got the papers today about the children. You have been made co-carers of the Cooper children," she answered loudly, stopping the Doctor in her tracks.

Turning slowly Michaela looked at the other woman and said, "What did you say?"

"I gave the papers to Sully this morning and he was so excited and said he couldn't wait to see your face when you knew. He said he couldn't wait till he saw you after his shift," Marjorie said looking puzzled at the Doctor. "You are so lucky to have someone like him who cares for you," she concluded.

Suddenly Mike realised Sully had been saying the past few days they needed to talk and that she had not even given him the opportunity to say one word; she had actually jumped to conclusions rather than listen.

Now she was wondering whether she had made a big mistake.

...

She couldn't find him anywhere in the encampment and he was not at the helipad although the chopper was still on the ground. Where could he possibly be? Everyone she asked had not seen him since before lunch time it seemed he had just vanished. She knew he had not left the grounds as all the jeeps at the contingent's deposal were there as well, and the sentry at the gate said he'd not signed out so he had not gone to the children either.

...

James Bernard finally found her, "Aw Quinn there you are. We need to finish our discussion from this morning. Follow me."

Michaela followed the leader back into the office and sat when he indicated for her to do so. "Now were where we?" he began once again scrambling through the pile trying to locate the file he needed.

"I spoke to Sully and offered him a position but he said he had to think about it I believe he was going to talk it over with you." He chuckled seeing her quizzical look. "Oh! I know about you two and your application for the children. Being the Director has its advantages. However, Sully did not offer any information."

Suddenly Michaela felt even more terrible than she had after hearing Marjorie's words in the morning. She realized that Sully had not had the opportunity to talk to her although he had said they needed to now she was cognisant to what it was he had wanted to tell her.

Her mind came back to hearing Doctor Bernard saying, "I'll give you and Sully time to discuss what you'd like to do as you will have the responsibility of the children to consider as well. You would be a complement to my team Quinn; I hope you will consider signing up for the future."

Dismissed Michaela wanted to find Sully and apologise for her unacceptable behaviour of earlier in the day, _"I hope he will forgive me,"_ she agonised. Why did she always jump to conclusions before having all the facts? This time she may have caused harm to their fledgling relationship.

Not watching where she was going she bumped into the form of a man coming around the corner from the opposite direction. Suddenly looking up she was being held in the arms of William Burke. His eyes flared with a desire she recognised from David and struggled to be let go.

"Let me go," she angrily stated as his grasp on her tightened.

"Do you love him... has he asked you to marry him?" William insisted.

"I beg your pardon?" she questioned in shock.

"I love you, and I am asking you to marry me," as he leaned towards her she smelled alcohol on his breath. "We can be partners in every sense of the word, in work, in love true partners. My offer is forever..."

Repulsed Michaela freed herself and fled.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Michaela had hunted the compound looking for Sully in every nook and cranny but there had been no sign of him. Everyone she asked hadn't seen him and she was beginning to become really concerned. It was not like him to just vanish he was usually seen somewhere.

How can someone just disappear? The only place she had not searched was his billet but she had never actually been into his tent; he'd always accompanied her back to hers. Finding it she was surprised to see the flap closed. Calling softly she entered as this was the last place she thought she'd find him. Standing just inside till her eyes grew accustom to the dim light she scanned the room and saw to her horror Sully laying on the stretcher. He had his arm thrown over his eyes and damp hair plastered to his perspiring brow.

She moved over towards him and knelt down beside the cot and called gently, "Sully," eliciting only a low groan. Touching his forehead she felt him cringe so she asked concerned, "Sully what is wrong?"

"Migraine," he softly moaned.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

He whispered, "I thought it was nothin'...that it'd pass."

"When did the headache start?" she questioned.

Groaning again he answered, "A couple of hours ago."

She tried to look into his eyes but he winces and shut them tighter. "Let me check your eyes...has your vision been blurred?" Her voice was professional now.

"Yeah right before the pain started," he moaned. Taking her hand he placed a kiss on the knuckles, "I don' want to bother ya'."

"You could never be a bother to me," she stated.

"Just leave me."

Michaela recognised the excruciating pain he was in and replied emphatically, "No!"

Begging softly Sully said, "Please."

"Did you leave me when I was unconscious, or suffocating under the rubble?"

She said no more but went and found a cloth and some medication together with a jug of water from nearby. Returning she placed the damp cloth tenderly on his forehead. Helping him raise a little she gave him some tablets and a drink. Slipping onto the bed she cradled his head in her lap while she leaned against the head board, soothingly massaging his temples. Sully lay back with a sigh. Taking her hand briefly he gave it a tender squeeze in appreciation and slipped into sleep.

It was late afternoon when Sully awoke and felt Michaela had not moved. He still had severe pain and groaned as he heard.

Her soft voice, "It's not better?"

"No, feels like a spike is borin' into my head."

"Those tablets should have worked by now," Michaela said with concern. "Sully, I'll be right back."

She moved and left the tent for awhile. Sully's thoughts were confused and he is starting to feel sick again. As Michaela eventually returned she requested he roll on his side. She had two needles to give him: one for the nausea she was sure he was experiencing and the other for the pain. She assured him that he'd fall asleep again but should be better in the morning. Unbuckling his belt and helping him out of his loose trousers she lowered his boxers and gave him the two needles into his buttocks. After rubbing it with a swab she helped him settle again.

"I hate needles; only let ya' do that cause it was ya'." He lightly smiled his thank as he took her hand and kissed the knuckles again. Then as he began drifting off he quietly said, "I love ya'."

Michaela looked down at him in the dim light she had brought back, wondering if he knew what he had just said. Leaning down she kissed his forehead and whispered, "I love you too." Then she eased herself into the sleeping bag, settling on the floor near the cot.

Some hours later Sully restlessly thrashed around on the stretcher, groaning as he couldn't rid himself of the sickening pain throbbing behind his eyes.

Instantly Michaela was by his side."Sully?"

"Can't sleep... the pain...I never felt nothin' like this..."

"Sully, I'm going to have to repeat the needles."

"No!" he responded.

"If you don't let me I'm transferring you to the hospital and give you an IV."

Surrendering he turned over once again as she readministered the injections. When she was done she requested him move over a little and slid in behind him, covering them with the blanket. As she put her hand on his hip, he took it and slid it down to the front over his abdomen, interlacing his fingers through hers and pulled her hand in close. Sighing he was once again asleep in seconds while she moved in closer and couldn't help feeling her love for him engulf her.

As the pastel dawn light kissed the tent city Sully stirred. His head was clear and he looked at his hand which was clasping another. Apart from that he felt someone moulded into his back warmly. He just stayed perfectly still, piecing the remnants of memory of the day and night just gone. The headache, Michaela and the treatments, her care...and then suddenly he remembered telling her he loved her. She had kissed him and had whispered she loved him too. Sully lay there and marvelled at this fact. They had declared their love for each other; did she realise he hadn't succumb to sleep when she had said those precious words?

Michaela stirred and she realized she was sculpted into Sully's back. She had never shared a bed with a man, except the other night when they were sleeping on the hill side. But it felt so good being here with him, and she prayed he would wake up pain free. She was still in wonder about what he had said last night. Had he told her he loved her because she was helping him? Had he meant it? She could feel his breathing, and if she moved her hand slightly up she'd feel his heart beat as well. Gingerly she brought her hand up and opened it over his chest, feeling the rhythm. Becoming aware it had picked up a little, she stilled and waited.

Sully had felt her stir and had waited to see what she would do. Instead of shifting she had brought her hand up to his chest stopping over his heart. What was she thinking?

He rolled onto his back but held onto her stopping her from rolling off the narrow stretcher. Looking into her eyes he took the plunge, "I do remember just in case ya' wondering."

"What do you remember?" she whispered, looking into his clear blue eyes relieved at seeing no pain there.

"What we said to each other about lovin' each other. Michaela, I meant it. Ya' make me feel alive again."

"Oh Sully! I've never felt like this before. I do love you."

He leant over and claimed her lips in a kiss that sent their senses reeling. Trembling she surrendered to his kiss then pulled back suddenly, frightened where her emotions would lead.

"I'm sorry, Sully. I've never been with anyone before, but you've been married."

Abruptly he was aware of what she was implying and he understood her fears. He smiled and in a reassuring tone he said, "Michaela, we'll take it ever so slowly as we agreed before. We just begin by goin' out, goin' steady. There is no rush." Leaning over and kissing her again he growled at the back of his throat and assisted her to sit up. "We still gotta' talk about the kids and the jobs."

"Sully, I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions."

"Yeah ya' did," he said and left it at that.

Minutes later as Mike left his tent she was spied by Slicker who made a snide comment about her morals. Sully heard the comment and roared out of the tent and went straight at Slicker who hit the ground. Sully standing over him, threatened if he or his friends so much as said another word to Michaela he'd be reporting them for harassment and that whatever they did as adults was none of their business as they where goin' steady.

Turning he took her hand and walked her back to her tent. Before they parted she reminded him he couldn't fly that day due to the drugs he'd received for the migraine.

...

Working and packing everything up they had a busy day at the end of the shift. They went to the orphanage to inform the children they had received notification of the guardianship. Colleen squealed and launched herself at them hugging them both giggling with pleasure. Brian was ecstatic and Matthew went and shook Sully's hand with gratitude. "I was wrong about you," he admitted.

The kids watched the adults and saw how they appeared to be closer. "Are ya' courtin'?" Matthew asked.

Sully rolled his eyes and looked at Michaela and replied, "Let's just say we're goin' steady at the moment."

The children couldn't have been more pleased.

They all sat together and the adults explained that now the children would be under their direct care; that they and Michaela would be going to live in Colorado Springs in the home Sully had built while he was going to occupy the flat in town for the time being. The school would be chosen during the break.

The Cooper children's parents had sold their home in the US before going to Japan intending to settle once again in the States after the school year. There were little insurances and other assets for the children to inherit and Michaela and Sully stated that whatever was there would be used for their education. Michaela was given in trust the few items salvaged from the flattened home and car which didn't add up to much.

The children were relieved that they had someone who would be caring for them in the future. It certainly looked brighter than a few hours before.

...

Later in the evening Michaela and Sully discussed the offer that Dr Bernard had made regarding permanent positions on the emergency team. They decided that for the first year they'd decline. They wanted to establish a secure relationship for the children first and then in twelve months they would be in a better position to know the future.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Dr Bernard was saddened that he had lost two excellent team members. As they stood in his office he said he understood that they had a life to make, that now they were to become a family with children. Blushing Michaela stole a glance at Sully, wondering whether they were really becoming a family in the true sense of the word. How had their boss come to understand that connotation of their friendship? Were they so obvious?

Dr Bernard assured that his offer would always stand as long as he was team leader. He wished them well and in a day or two they would be discharged from their duties as the group was going home.

Sully nervously stood in front of the Doctor, "Excuse me James; I was wonderin' if I could ask a favour?"

James Bernard looked up, "Well?"

Sully glanced at Michaela and cleared his throat, "Well ya' see... I'm being taken back to Ellsworth Air Force Base Rapid City South Dakota where I started from in the Hercules but Michaela is headed for Boston were she commenced on a commercial flight and the children... we have to get them home as well..."

Chuckling, the older man looked at the pair, "I see you have a small dilemma there." Thinking for a moment he advised the couple that he would see what he could do.

"Thanks," Sully and Michaela said in unison.

...

At the orphanage the children's excitement and anticipation was growing by the day. Brian was happy as he found Sully to be his hero and he thought it would be cool to have his big friend as his guardian. Colleen had attached herself to Dr Mike. Since she had woken she'd seen the Doctor looking after her, and the boys had told her it was the Doctor who had rescued her from her tomb under the land slide till they had both been caught in another.

Matthew was old enough to be concerned about how he would fit into a new family and situation at his age. He liked both adults and appreciated what they had done for them even though they did not know them from a bar of soap.

...

Michaela was sorry to be leaving the nurses whom she had become fond of, acknowledging that you can live and work so closely with others while forming lasting friendship. Others like family you could live with all your life and not know at all. The two male doctors didn't get the same enthusiastic farewell though and she was pleased they were not around much the last couple of days. She had not liked their attitudes and wondered why they would ever want to work overseas in disaster zones other than possibly having it look good on a resume.

Emily was travelling back to New York. She and the Reverend had become close and everyone laughed wondering if they'd get married and she wouldn't have to change her name. The Reverend was going to apply for a parish in New York and both had been asked to remain on the team.

Olive had shown she had a real soft centre and complimented Michaela on her professionalism and Sully as well, saying that having the helicopter there had saved many lives and assisted in them getting to patients quicker. She was Doctor Bernard's head nurse; so they would carry on with their jobs within the organisation.

Grace was headed back to New Orleans and her family there. For their last night together she had cooked a special meal of Creole cuisine which everyone raved over and asked her for the recipes. There was French Onion Soup, Creole Baked Chicken, some side dishes and the desert was Pecan Pie. The beverage was a specialty Café au lait. Everyone acknowledged she had a flare for cooking and if she ever decided to give up nursing she should open her own cafe so long as they all got an invitation to the opening.

Sully and Michaela didn't hear where the two amigos Slicker and Burke were headed and it didn't worry them if they never saw them again.

Marjorie was headed to Tokyo before going home to the States as she pointed out she would be married soon and wanted to look around first. Sully noted with a snigger to ask Hank if he had planned on getting married soon.

Junji who had asked to be called Joe was staying and assisting with the admin for the new teams of builders and civil engineers arriving daily but Sully had his address and was determined to keep in touch with his Japanese friend.

….

Doctor Bernard was true to his word and got the entire group on a Hercules headed to Rapid City. Sully had a pickup waiting there for him and wanted the rest to meet Cloud Dancing and Snowbird before they went to Colorado Springs. He was thrilled to find his new friend Hank was their pilot on their way home.

On their departure the children and Michaela were introduced to Hank and his big baby "The Beast". Joe had the passports for the group stamped as exiting Japan; he was sorry and happy for them all as they had become dear and special to him as well. He said that many people didn't do as much for his people as these two had and he thanked them with a Buddhist tradition of giving them a white silk scarf in appreciation.

Eventually the family was strapped into the hull of the giant plane that was soon rumbling down the runway, heading towards a new life. The boys couldn't believe their luck to have such an experience as this and Brian decided he'd love to be a pilot and his fascination for flying began.

Half way into the flight Sully and the boys were invited into the cock pit. Hank sat Brain on his knee for a better look at the instrumentation. Matthew was interested in the navigation and had a long chat with the navigator. Hank and Sully swapped addresses promising to keep in contact some time.

Meanwhile Michaela and Colleen talked about and what the young girl found interesting and how they could accomplish the schooling Colleen required to achieve her desired future, to become a doctor.

"Doctor Mike, you went to College and everything?" Colleen asked in awe.

Michaela laughed stating, "And everything."

Eventually the excited family settled into having a short sleep as this was a day time trip. Sully warned everyone they would suffer jet lag if they did not rest due to the differences in time zones. Holding Michaela's hand he gazed at her and kissed her palm. His look offered so much without a word being said between them. They shared a smile and she kissed his hand that was interlocked in hers as well.

All too soon the big bird was slowly gliding down as it descended onto the runway at Ellsworth Air Force Base Rapid City South Dakota. Michaela took a breath, not realizing she'd been holding it until the Jumbo aircraft's wheels skidded on the tarmac.

Military personal came out and they had the Beagle dog which sniffed at Brian and the officer asked him what he had in his pocket. Brian brought out a two day old hot dog and a sticky gum drop. The officer laughed and asked him to drop it in a rubbish bag. Brian was about to protest when Sully reminded him that there were laws on quarantine. The officer told Brian that nothing got past his dogs nose and that Wolf's sense of smell was the greatest in the world. They all laughed saying the beagle didn't look like his name Wolf.

Brain looked timidly at Sully and asked ,"Do ya' think I could get a dog, Sully? I'd like to call it Wolf too."

"We'll see Brian no promises," the man replied.

"Ya always keep ya' promises, don' ya' Sully," the boy said looking at his mentor.

"It is important to keep ya' promises. That way people know they can trust ya' and rely on ya'," confirmed Sully.

After their passports were stamped and ID's checked they were on US soil once again. Their luggage was collected as they were saying goodbye to their new pilot friend and his crew, eventually the family left the hanger. Sully spied Cloud Dancing and Snow Bird near the big pick up, waving at him. He motioned for the group to follow and ran towards his brother. They were clasping arms first then hugged each other gleefully. Michaela smiled seeing Sully so exuberant at being reunited with his friend.

Matthew asked, "Is he a real Indian?"

Colleen rolled her eyes and affirmed, "Sully told us he had an Indian friend, silly."

Brian just stood there looking, lost for words for a change.

In the meantime the beautiful Indian woman walked up to Michaela and introduced herself, "I am Snow Bird and you must be Doctor Mike. Sully has told us a lot about you."

They shared a shy smile and Michaela said, "Yes Snow Bird, that's correct and let me introduce you to the children, Matthew, Colleen and Brian." Brian who by this time had found a haven behind Doctor Mike's legs asked. "Are ya' a real Indian?" Instantly he was chastised by his siblings for being rude.

Snow bird only smiled and said, "That's all right. Yes Brain, I am a real Indian. It's nice to meet you."She offered her hand for him to shake which he tentatively did.

"I've never met a real Indian before," Colleen exclaimed.

They were interrupted by the return of Sully and Cloud Dancing with the luggage. More introductions followed and soon they were on their way to the reservation.

Cloud Dancing and Snow Bird shared a look as Sully chose to sit beside Michaela on the way to the reservation. Cloud Dancing silently thanked the Spirits for helping his friend find someone to share his life with.

The plan was to spend the next day or two here to get over any jet lag, then to travel in Sully's pickup that was at the Cheyenne Reservation in South Dakota. Then after a couple of days rest, drive to Colorado Springs and their new life. Although it could take a day they decided not to push the kids too hard as they had to travel through Denver they'd take a look there as well.

…

That evening Sully took Michaela on a secret walk. Guiding her he was very quiet and she became concerned as they shared so much with one another. Finally they crested a rise and there before them was the most stunning view she had ever beheld. The sun was just setting and as the huge glowing orb lowered itself onto the land the vista changed from a yellow and gradually into the deepest gold.

"Oh! Sully it is beautiful," she whispered.

"I came up here trying to find my way and make sense about what had happened while I stayed here 'afore," he said. Suddenly he was looking at her with such intensity it took her breath away.

Taking her into a strong embrace he lowered his lips and kissed her with such urgency that she was over whelmed. Though she also surrendered giving into the moment with eagerness of feelings she hadn't felt before and she didn't recognize.

They stated their love and devotion to each other and the future. Soon they would be in their new home, commencing a new life.

...

White silk scarf is a Buddhist tradition: giving (**White is considered a real honor**) (Orange are given normally) in appreciation. This is actually from Tibetan Buddhists in Nepal and I have been honored with a white scarf. (the head Tibetan leader came especially to the airport the day we were leaving to say thanks) I treated a porter with a bad ear infection with antibiotics (I had with me for just in case) and treated him three times a day (9 days) while we trekked on Anapuna Sanctuary trek. We got him back and I think we may have saved his hearing. He needed the money he was earning as a porter he was about 15 to 17 years of age. You do what you can in remote and difficult situations assisting your fellow man kind.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

After the children had settled for the night the four adults sat up talking. Michaela had been surprised that the reservation was not what she had expected. It was in need of some money as things looked run down. The new building that was now completed was the only decent building for a long way around.

When Sully and Cloud Dancing were alone the wise Indian looked at his brother saying, "You have changed my brother, there is a definite glint in your eyes I have not seen before."

"Yeah, the Spirits were correct in telling you to persuade me into joining the Red Cross," he looked at his mentor smiling. "Cloud Dancing can I ask ya' some thin'?

The wise man replied, "Of cause my friend what troubles you?"

Sully looked down at the floor and shyly asked, "Ya' knew there was some on', didn't ya'? …..Is there some times love at first sight…..can someon' be soul mates or the other half of a whole?"

Pondering his young friend with a smile he replied, "Yes to your first question Spirit said you needed to go, the other questions are all the same only said differently. Now what do you feel?"

"I don' know what ya' mean?" Sully looked at him puzzled.

Cloud Dancing held his hand over his heart, "What do you feel here; what is this telling you?"

Slowly Sully raised his hand over his heart comprehending what his brother was asking. "I love for her, she is my other half, she makes me whole. I knew it the minute I saw her she is special," he responded softly.

"You are very wise my friend," the Medicine Man replied.

Sully raised his head looking at his friend with the broadest smile on his face.

….

Meanwhile the women who had become instant friends were making up a bed in the living room on the floor with a futon mattress kept for such occasions.

Michaela suddenly became aware there was only one bed, and her eyes flew to Snow Bird silently questioning.

Snow Bird stopped and waited for her new friend to ask.

Finally Michaela swallowed and said, "I don't know if I can sleep with Sully, what will he think?"

"You love him don't you?" was the reply.

"Yes, but!"

Snow Bird smiled and said, "What does your heart tell you?"

"That I fell for him the moment I saw him. That if there is such a thing as soul mates Sully and I are, that Sully saved my life twice and that he has a debt on me, according to your beliefs." Snow Bird was still smiling and nodded.

"Well do you trust him to be honorable?"

"Of course Sully is the most trustworthy, honorable man I have ever met," Michaela said surprised that she was asked such a question.

Both women then shared a look of knowing and burst out laughing, finally finishing the preparations.

"Besides, you have the children here. Nothing is going to happen," Snow Bird concluded, "he respects you and he loves you. Since I have known Sully he hasn't looked so contented as he does now."

Shyly Michaela whispered, "Yes I know, I feel exactly the same way."

…

Later when the house assumed a cloak of quietness Sully had wrapped Michaela in a warm embrace as he peppered her check with light feathery kisses. "You have no idea what I feel for ya' the minute ya' looked at me," he softly said into her ear.

"You have the most beautiful hair I've ever seen."

"Mm yes I do. I heard you calling me the minute you looked at me," she whispered.

Pulling back he said surprised, "But I didn' evn' know ya' then."

"Your heart called to mine," she reaffirmed.

Acknowledging what he knew he said, "Yep, I know it did, and yours answered straight away."

They lay there contemplating this and remembered the conversation they had earlier with the Indian couple.

Sully knew from their earlier talk in Japan that Michaela had reservations about becoming intimate and wanted to reassure her that that call was entirely hers when she was ready. "Michaela, I will wait for you for forever. There is no need to worry; we'll take it ever so easy."

She snuggled closer into his strong arms and nodded her appreciation. "I love you so much."

With this the couple cocooned in a loving embrace, drifted off to sleep dreaming a shared dream of being a family in a beautiful house in the hills near Colorado Springs.

…..

The next day Michaela and the younger children wandered over the reservation with Snow Bird as guide, while Cloud Dancing invited Sully and Matthew to join him in a sweat lodge ceremony. Sully had been in one earlier but this time it was for Matthew to be included. He was entering a stage in his life that transformed him from an adolescent to a man. Cloud Dancing witnessed the young man's struggle and suggested this could assist the two create a stronger bond and give the young man some direction. Sully accepted that the white society had lost the art of helping youth transverse their changes in life as other cultures did with celebrations.

Cloud Dancing as a good teacher explained to the lad all the processes that his ancestors had done over many generations. He told Matthew if he entered the lodge with an open mind, and heart, asking a question then the spirits would answer him and show him a direction.

Sully helped Cloud Dancing as best he could eager to see his direction as well. Each man entered only carrying a large towel after having shed their clothes outside. Seating themselves the Indian offered tobacco and a prayer to the Great Spirit asking for guidance for all of them, ending by pouring more water onto the heated stones. Steam immediately rose with a hiss into the already humid air. He continued chanting in a low voice while the others swayed to the rhythmic tone which seemed to fade away in the distance.

Matthew was the first one to see a young girl with ice blue eyes like his new guardians. She had hair the color of straw and was just watching him.

Sully also was experiencing his own vision. He saw Michaela with her hair flowing freely coming in his direction in a simple white dress. They embraced and tumbled onto the spring growth, but then she rose up and began walking away and disappeared. He was unable to follow her and felt sad. Then suddenly he was falling and reentered the present.

Leaving the confines of the lodge they wiped themselves dry and dressed. Matthew asked what his vision had meant and Cloud Dancing replied it was his vision and he could see what the future held.

Sully was mystified as well and also tried to understand his. His heart constricted with the thought that he may lose his love now that he had found true happiness again.

….

Sadly they packed up and where on the road early the next day. This was going to be an interesting test for the fledgling family as they began a new chapter in their lives.

Sully had spoken to his friends and thanked them for their love and support when he had needed it more than anything at that precise time of his life, saying he would be forever in their debt. At the end Michaela had joined them and he had hugged her to him and the two Indian acknowledged their happiness for the couple.

They waved goodbye to Cloud Dancing who was standing hugging his wife. Sully could not thank them enough for their love and understanding. Michaela had promised to keep in contact and hopefully either one would visit again soon. The wise Indian had offered to teach her about the medicinal properties of herbs and plants found in nature.

So they travelled south; the miles eating up the hours with stops for stretching sore muscles along the way. The children had their Nintendo's and DVDs to keep them amused for hours. At the stops they looked at anything historic or of interest which helped the hours slide by quickly. Sully and Michaela spoke quietly, making plans and just reveled in the fact they were together starting this new unexpected journey that both had never anticipated months ago. Both were surprised at how there appeared to be a power that threw them together with a force that was unusual. Sully told that the piece of paper with the information landed on the floor at his feet and Michaela laughed, telling that for her, a paper had lain on the bench and that the wind had something to do with her seeing the add. They came to the conclusion some things could never be explained.

They travelled through Cheyenne and Fort Collins, never having expected they would reach Denver for the night. Sully was thrilled to have managed it without too much trouble. They decided to settle for TownePlace Suites Boulder Broomfield near the Flatiron Crossing Mall and Highway 36 for the night. After obtaining a suite for the whole family and settling on the sleeping arrangements they finally went to dine. They found a Hard Rock Cafe where the kids enjoyed looking over all the memorabilia. The owner told them there were Hard Rock Cafes all over the world. Brian was thrilled at the names of some of these exotic destinations. He told the waitress about flying in a Hercules and she looked at the child's parents for verification, and Sully leaned onto Michaela's shoulder laughing so loudly he was fit to burst. She swatted him with her napkin, and Brian just looked puzzled wondering what was so funny.

As the kids had been so gracious in travelling so well the adults decided to delay the trip a day as they had originally decided it would take two or three days anyway.

They would take a short drive to the Rocky Mountain National Park the next day, taking a steam train trip to an old west Victorian ghost town to explore.

The day was spent exploring the old sets of some of the TV shows they had seen like _MASH, and Doctor Quinn Medicine Women_ and others even though they were only reconstructions of the original ones for entertainment. The family liked the Doctor Quinn set the best, spending more time there. They took a stage coach ride and decided modern transport was much smoother than the rigid wood and caste iron wheels. Then there was the bowling alley with wooded bowls that was hurled down wooden shoots and the old school with a severe school ma'am. Everyone was dressed in period costume for authenticity. Brian fell for the sweet store with its wall to wall candy in huge glass jars. Colleen loved the long dresses and bonnets. Finally they had wanted posters printed in the Gazette. Sully's poster was a wanted dead or alive $200 reward; another was Matthew's cow rustler. Michaela's was first prise in a biscuit baking competition. Finally they decided on a photograph all dressed in period costume. Sully was reluctant as they were not really a family yet but was eventually cajoled into joining in, being seated as the head of the family with Michaela standing beside him. Matthew was allowed to hold a replica of a long flint rifle as the assistant pointed out he would have had one back in the 1800's. The hardest part was not laughing or giggling as everyone from the old times always looked severe in their photographs.

The tired family finally made it home for the night and they all were exhausted falling into bed knowing that the next day they would be in Colorado Springs. Sully relished this quiet time with Michaela wrapped in his embrace, and she did as well, packing away their first memories of their new life that was just starting.

...

Ballarat Victoria has an old Gold mining town set up called Sovereign Hill... The ideas for the historic town visit came from there and using it as a set of Dr Quinn Medicine Woman I couldn't resist the opportunity.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The short trip to Colorado Springs went by quickly. As they were almost there Sully stopped the pickup on a high lookout on the hills outside on the main road into the city. They had a bird's eye view of their new home as the sprawling city of Colorado Springs lay at their feet. Sully pointed out the various open spaces and the national parks that remained green interlaced with cross roads and the urban sprawl.

He was eager for the family to be settled finally, so he eventually bundled everyone back into the vehicle and headed to their final destination. At last Sully pulled into the suburb of Broadmoor and continued up Pine Grove Avenue. At the T-junction he turned left into Evans Avenue on their right was the boundary of North Cheyenne Canyon Park. Sully was silent as the family took in the scenery. His heart was at full gallop as he had not been here in what seemed a life time.

They then drove along an old wooden fence line, and some distance down he stopped the pickup at a gate way and unlocked the gate shoving it open. Climbing back in they drove up the drive and through a clump of trees to the vista of the most beautiful two story log house Michaela had ever seen that wasn't a picture in a post card.

She gasped and looked at Sully asking, "This is yours?"

"Yep," was the crisp reply.

Leaning over and taking his hand in her own she continued, "Sully it is beautiful." She understood that he may be feeling a little over whelmed if he had built it for Abigail.

Excitedly the children were looking around as they wend their way up the driveway. Matthew couldn't contain his excitement, "Sully you could have horses and a cow here."

"There is at least fifteen acres here and I left as much natural land as possible. We have the North Cheyenne Canyon Park over the road and up a ways there is Stratton Open Space and the creek nearby is the Cheyenne Creek. The other side is Pike National Forrest," Sully explained as he concentrated on driving.

Colleen gasped, "So much space?"

"Yep. I wanted my family not to feel fenced in," Sully said.

Michaela drank in the sight of the most charming two story log house she had ever seen. Sully had obviously built it to blend into the environment. It had the look of a home built out of love and she suffered a brief sense of jealousy for his deceased wife. Yet then she remembered Abagail had never lived here, that she had preferred to live in an apartment in town. Michaela wondered how anyone could possibly give up such an exquisitely perfect scene to live in town.

As the pickup came to a stop in the gravel driveway Sully gave the children permission to have a quick look around then come and grab their belongings and meet in the house in a few minutes. He sat there looking at the house, and then he looked at Michaela's face to see what her reaction was and became pleasantly surprised. The look covering her face was one of appreciation. He had never seen such a look on Abby's face when she had come here on the once he had shown her. Michaela and Abby were so totally different. Mike seemed more like him she appreciated the things he did and he could feel each day he was getting closer to her with every breath. How he loved this woman! They were different but the same in so many ways.

Now looking at the home he had built he once again felt the pride he had had when he first built it, all those years ago.

Sliding out he came around and opened the door and offered her his hand saying softly, "Shall we?"

Smiling she took his hand and they climbed the steps till he unlocked the heavy wooden front door with a lead light oval window in it. Sweeping her up into his arms she protested, "Sully, we're not married."

He laughed saying, "This is ya' first time over this threshold and I wanta carry ya'." Depositing her in the middle of the large bottom story room he was watching for her reaction, all the while wondering what she was thinking.

She was amazed at how spacious it was. The room was an open space style with the kitchen to the right and combined dining and lounge room to the left. The walls were raw polished wood with two large stone fire places for those cold winter nights to cuddle up in front of. On the left wall there was the beginning of a stair case leading up stairs. The thing that struck her was it was clean as if it had just been cleaned recently. With a questioning look she shyly asked, "Sully, has someone been living here?"

"Nope! Had the local cleaning contractor come in and give the place the once over. Robert E is a friend and he runs the local cleaning business. Couldn't have ya' all spending weeks cleaning it, now could I?"

Just then the trio came bursting in excitedly.

Matthew ran to Sully with gleaming eyes, "Sully there is a loft built in the top of the barn. Can I dibs on that as my bedroom?" he asked still panting.

Brian said pouting, stamping his foot indignantly, "Not fair, Matthew! I saw it first, I want it,"

Sully looked at Michaela before answering as they had decided that all decisions would be made bilaterally so as the children could not play one against the other adult as kids would often do. With a look Michaela asked him whether it was safe. When Sully said yes with a slight nod she answered the young man, "Matthew, so long as you respect the fact that it is a privilege."

She received an instant, "Yes Ma'am" as he ran out to retrieve his bags and began hauling them up to the loft.

With a sulking face Brian pouted, "Not fair!" turning his back on the adults.

Sully put his arm around the boy's shoulders and pulled him closer. Suddenly the boy turned and threw himself into Sully's embrace "Life has a way of takin' its own course sometimes, Brian," Sully said quietly.

A teary boy looked up at the man holding him and sadly answered, "Yeah, I know." Sully felt a lump rising in his throat, thinking the boy had lost so much so young it just didn't seem fair.

...

All bar Sully's back pack and an assortment of boxes remained in the tray of the pickup. Everything else had been deposited into the house and they had all done a tour to familiarise themselves. The bedrooms up stairs were divided between them; the master bedroom remained vacant even though Sully had tried persuading Michaela to occupy it. Shyly she had refused saying not until they were together. Sully appreciated her sensitive reason, acknowledging it with a nod.

Michaela looked questioningly at Sully after she had put in her mobile all his details and he had hers as well. He answered her mute question "I am going to the apartment in Rimwood Drive. As I've said before Michaela, we are goin' to take things steady, one step at a time. No rush okay?"

She was amazed that he showed such consideration towards her and the children. He was looking out for her, understanding her shyness.

"Will you come back for dinner tonight?"

"Nar, have some thin's to do but will be here in the mornin' to give ya' a tour of the city." He concluded, "Every thin' ya' need is in there and it's now ya' home and the kids. Jus' call me if ya' need me and I'll be here straight away," he finished as he held her in his arms and kissed her soundly on the lips. Reluctantly he turned and left the house. After sliding in behind the wheel he turned the key to ignite the engine.

Looking in the rear vision mirror at her Sully couldn't help but be amazed that she was such a petite woman. He was learning though that she might be small of stature but not of heart. She was holding his heart and he wondered if she was aware of that.

Michaela felt saddened that he was leaving and she wondered if he knew that he was holding her spirit. She wanted so much to be with him; she had been building up thinking they'd be together now.

Turning back to the gorgeous house she went inside to prepare dinner and settle in. The furniture had a hand caved feel to it and she was sure that Sully had made the majority of pieces. The dinning setting and a side board resembled an antique style. There were no ornaments or other decorations just a few carved pieces of whittled animals adorned the mantel piece above the fire place: a wolf and eagle. It was obvious Sully was talented and loved wood.

Each bed room was simple with a large bed, wardrobe and either a vanity or chest of drawers. Brushing her hand along the pieces she felt Sully in each piece and his love for his craft.

She wondered why his dead wife wouldn't appreciate this place and the beautiful furnishings. It baffled her that there would be someone who couldn't appreciate a talent that showed here. Wondering over and placing her hand on the door handle of the master bedroom she hesitated and moved away. No, that was the room Sully was to share and it was none of her business she decided.

...

When he arrived at Rimwood Drive he drove along the familiar street and parked in the allotted space for the apartment. Looking up he saw the windows and door he had left a life time ago, never thinking he would return.

Suddenly he got out and walked over the road and threw himself onto the grass in the open space called Austin Bluffs Open Space. When the apartment had been purchased he had insisted on having a view of vegetation, not sterile boxes and concrete walls. Abby had reluctantly agreed but she didn't like the idea of creepy crawlies entering her home. Her fear was the snakes that frequented the area; she'd threatened if ever this happened they would move.

He lay down and closed his eyes and travelled through his memories and came to terms with his past with Abby. He now needed to be absolutely sure he was ready to move forward without the memories of the past haunting him and spoiling his future. A future with Michaela and the three children they were now totally responsible for.

He said a prayer to his memories of Abby and baby Hanna. Looking at the apartment he swallowed. Eventually he lifted his frame from the ground to stand and strode over to the back of the pickup. He collected his belongings and walked up the couple of steps to the front door. Putting the key in the lock he pushed open the door, inhaling a long deep breath and entered.

...

Just after Sully had left Michaela had become aware of the most heavy heart sensation she had ever experienced. Such sadness! She couldn't get Sully out of her mind feeling it was his pain she was experiencing. She wondered why now and suddenly she realized he was going back to the apartment that he had left with the deaths of his family. Grabbing her mobile phone she dialled his number and waited, listening to the repeated rings...


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Sully had entered the home that had become his worst nightmare. Looking around he did not recognise anything from the past, the smell of new paint heralded the change of decor and the new rustic furnishings were more what he would have chosen instead of the plastic fantastic modern designs that Abby had chosen and liked. Yes, he must thank Robert E for the great job he had done on such short notice. He knew that in the corners of his mind would be memories but he would keep only the good and trash the old painful ones.

This was a new and exciting beginning for he would do all in his power to make Michaela happy. She was his world now, not the painful past.

Sully's and Abby's had been a difficult relationship as Loren had made their life miserable, especially after her mother Maud had died. They had loved each other and time had made their partnership solid but Abby missed her family and that had been a sore point because Sully thought they were family. Then, after the tragedy of losing them both and Loren's accusations that had been *the straw that broke the camel's back* for him. He could take no more of the anger and hostility the old man continually hurled in his direction. Not only had Loren lost his only child, he failed to see that Sully had lost both his wife and his child as well.

Now he was standing on a spot he thought he would never stand on again. But he felt he needed to as he did not want to make Michaela uncomfortable by assuming a life she may not be ready for. She needed to establish her own space here in Colorado Springs and he would do all he could to assist her in this endeavour. So he had gallantly decided he would not stay at his homestead; instead he sacrificed that for this place of disturbing memories. He felt like he was in the grotesque haunted house in some show or amusement park.

Placing his wallet and phone on the coffee table in the lounge area he took his gear to the guest room as he could not face the idea of using the master bedroom any time soon. Its door remained tightly shut. He had not been aware that he had held his nerves in check returning over the miles, especially as he arrived on the familiar hills outside the city. He had been convinced he would never ever come back into the city let alone this apartment. Fatigue suddenly gripped his exhausted body and he lowered his tired frame onto the bed and immediately went into a deep sleep.

...

Michaela became more and more anxious as the seconds ticked by without Sully's reassuring answer to his phone, shocked when the phone went onto voice mail. "Hi you have accidently called Sully please leave a message... have a nice day..." She had already hung up twice before it had picked up on the voice mail. She was pleased to hear his voice but her anxiety for him increased three fold, where was he and what had become of him? She knew he was hurting; she could feel it.

"Sully, it's me. Will you call me when you get this message?...I love you." Irritably she shut off the signal when she had finished. Doubts were creeping into her mind as she surveyed the beautiful room.

They had spoken about her buying a small car as she would need one to go to work and then to ferry the children possibly to school, sports and other interests. This was on the agenda for the following day.

Suddenly she was on the phone again calling a cab. She couldn't leave Sully in pain and she worried that he may have developed another migraine.

Calling the children she informed them they would be going to Sully's when the cab arrived to a howl of protests. They finally convinced her they could manage that Colleen would cook the meal and one would be covered for her return. They would finish their unpacking and turn in early as they were extremely tired. They were concerned for her as she was obviously worried as well that Sully had not returned her phone call by now.

Visibly relieved she thanked them and as the taxi pulled up she kissed them on the cheek and rushing out the door reminding them all to clean their teeth before bed. Peals of laughter were heard as she slid into the rear seat. Leaning forward she gave the driver the address.

Paying the cabbie she hastened up the steps, relieved at seeing his vehicle parked in its spot. Sully had given her a copy of all the keys when they were driving towards home. Fumbling with the still unfamiliar bunch of keys she tried a few before one finally slid in and she was able to open the lock.

In the dim interior she saw his wallet and cell phone on a table in the lounge area. Silently she opened a few rooms till she saw his sleeping form sprawled diagonally over a bed like he had just collapsed onto it from sheer exhaustion.

Quietly sitting on the edge of the bed she looked at him, love reflected in her concerned eyes. She should have known that coming here to the apartment would be dragging awfully painful memories back for him and she chastised herself for being so uncaring. Gently she pushed a strand of hair behind his ear.

Instinctively he grabbed her hand and sat bolt upright, trying to gain his bearings and looking at her confused, "Michaela! what ya' doin' here? That's really ya'?" His voice was slurred with sleep.

"I was worried about you Sully. I felt such pain and knew it was yours. I had to see you and you didn't answer your mobile phone...I'm not making any sense," she said with such a rush of emotions at seeing he was all right.

"Yes ya' are, I feel the same when ya' hurting. It's like we feel each other," he said as he pulled her onto the bed next to him. "I had a hard time was all; this place holds such a large amount of memories...I wasn't prepared for the onslaught I experienced comin' here."

"Oh Sully, I am so sorry. I've never even thought what it would do to you coming in here on your own."

"I am better seein' ya' here though. Ya' not leaving?" he whispered wrapping his arms around her tightly as if letting her go would make him drown.

She held him tightly, still feeling the pain he had experienced in stepping back into the past and the distressing memories."No!" she solemnly stated.

"I don' want ya' to go," he pulled he into a tighter embrace, "I want to be with ya'. I need to be with ya', I'll love ya' all my days," he stated with such conviction it took her breath away.

"Sully."

"Will ya' marry me?" he said suddenly.

Without any hesitations or doubts she immediately responded, "Yes." As if needing to emphasise her answer she repeated, "Oh! yes, yes."

Sully rolled them into a tighter embrace and they kissed passionately feeling intoxicated as if they had been drinking wine.

Sinking into the emotions of the moment they stayed entwined within each other's arms; both marvelling how much they loved each other and how far they had come in such a short time.

"Sully, come home please," she pleaded.

Shaking his head he stated, "Nope. Ya' need to be comfortable here first, an 'sides I made a promise we'd go ever so slowly."

"But!"

"Answer's no! Michaela. I'll be okay now I know we'll be together eventually," he smiled reassuringly into her mismatched eyes.

They remained with each other till early the next morning reluctantly to get up. They needed to be back at Evans Avenue though when the children rose for the day. Sully awoke first. He did not disturb Michaela but had a quick shower and tidied himself up before waking her.

"Mornin' sleepy head, how did ya sleep?" he gently murmured into her ear as he brushed her long hair back from her face. He loved the feel of her hair as he ran his fingers through its length inhaling its scent as he did so.

"MMmmm," was all she was able to respond as she loved the comfort and safety she felt when he was close.

Sully also could not understand how he could have been so extremely lucky finding this amazing woman to share his life with. "Wakey, wakey! Ya' gota get up," he tried again sliding onto the bed and peppering her whole face with feather kisses until her eyes opened and they were looking directly into the pools of each other's souls.

Reluctantly she began to move away from him as his strong arm encircled her and they were once again deepening their kisses into a passionate embrace.

Finally after some minutes they resurfaced breathless and tumbled off the bed, deciding that it was a good idea as both felt drawn desperately to each other.

...

Sully's pickup glided up the drive and again Michaela marvelled at the beautiful home she was to occupy for the rest of her life. She decided she would see if she could commission a painter to paint the scene of maybe a photograph so that the whole landscape would be forever seen as she saw it on her arrival.

Squeezing Sully's hand tightly she looked at him with shining eyes, "It is so beautiful I can't believe I'll be settling here forever." Sully felt his heart sore into the blue yonder hearing her uttering those words, affirming what they hadn't discussed yet she was going to make this her home with him.

Silently they entered the homestead and found two of the children already up Colleen cooking pan cakes for breakfast and the aroma of percolating coffee filling the house. Brian was sitting patiently at the table. Matthew, in a dishevelled state, came in looking like he'd just fallen out of bed on hearing the pickup coming in.

Michaela looked at the tall boy said in one of those _I know best voices_, "Matthew, I want you to get a haircut today."

Instantly Matthew responded, "I'm growing it like Sully's." Sully had hair that reached his shoulders and it suited his rugged look.

Silenced for the moment Michaela didn't say anything as it was what made Sully different and one of the many things she liked about him.

Sully looked at the children, "Gotta ask... ya' somthin'...," he said stumbling over the words. "Me in' Dr Mike are gettin' married... is that okay?"

The response was instantaneous with squealing children, handshakes and hugs all around. Brian nodding smiling broadly, "We accept."

Sitting at the table enjoying breakfast they all began planning for their combined future.

…..

*the straw that breaks the camel's back

the last in a series of unpleasant events which finally makes you feel that you cannot continue to accept a bad situation (_Losing my job was bad enough but having the relationship end like that was the straw that broke the camel's back.)_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The next days were packed with finding places to put things away and also taking care of the other bits and pieces that needed to be sorted like buying a car for Michaela to allow her freedom to come and go as she pleased. It was an iridescent blue Mitsubishi Challenger SUV said to be city style but country tough being a 4WD that Sully felt would suffice in the country conditions around the homestead. Michaela was delighted with her new toy and everyone piled in after Sully had left his in the driveway of the homestead.

The next agenda item for the day was enrollments at the new school. They had searched the internet for schools not too distant from the homestead and found one that accommodated all three children as they were from primary to secondary levels. The Colorado Springs School with its high academic achievements was decided on; it was situated on Broadmoor Avenue not far from home. Brian loved that the mascot for the school was Kodiaks. The school admitted students of any race, colour, national or ethnic origin with all the rights, privileges, programs and activities generally accorded available to all students of the school. It also didn't discriminate in the administration of its educational policies, admission policies, and scholarships. All programs such as athletic, music, drama and others were available. Matthew was interested in the baseball team, Colleen on drama and Brian was annoyed as he was too young at the moment for these activities, stating indignantly, "I can play baseball."

It also had a component that both Michaela and Sully decided were great as not many schools did; that was they encouraged community service. They liked the policy of parents volunteering as well giving them the opportunity to be with the kids. Each class assumed and learnt through volunteering to a community service project during the year. This could include working with people with disabilities, older people, animal service projects, food for the hungry in the form of a food bank run by a local organisation.

Colleen had loved living in Japan and the thing that caught her attention when they were looking was the schools diversity: they also hosted children at this school. In previous years international students had come from South Korea, Taiwan, China, Vietnam, Japan, Chile, Argentina, France, Germany, Hungary, Croatia, and Spain. After reading through the long list her eyes gleamed when she discovered they had a host family program. It stated that host parents acted as surrogate parents for the international student's, helping them adjust to a new culture, language and to negotiate the stresses of beginning a new school. It was pointed out that the most successful host/student relationships occurred when students participate in all family activities, showed an interest in their host brothers and sisters, kept their rooms neat, and abided by the family's rules. Many students and host families create relationships that evolve into long lasting lifetime friendships.

"Can we! Can we?" she begged, deciding she needed another girl. Someone from Japan would be ideal as she was already fluent in the language.

Frantically Michaela looked at Sully silently begging him to intervene.

"Hold ya' horses there Colleen," he interrupted, "first we need ya' enrolled then secondly ya' just arrived and we're gettin' to know each other. I think this needs consideration. Maybe in a year or two."

Blustering she replied huffily, "I'll forget the language by then and it'll be too late." She stormed off upstairs, slamming the door shut to her room.

Both the boys just smiled at Michaela and Sully. They knew the volatile nature of their sister and looked at the stunned adults who were not accustomed to this kind of tantrum.

The next day they travelled to the school, and the outside impressed the group. Colleen had eventually seen the reasoning behind waiting until at least the next year before maybe offering to be a host family. There was an interview arranged for the group with the deputy principle who raised his eye brows at discovering that they were actually not a conventional family. When he was shown the official guardianship papers he understood when both Doctor Quinn and Mr Sully where put down as next of kin. He placed both cell phone numbers down as emergency contacts.

He asked the children a little about their schooling over the past two years. They told him that their parents had taught in Japan and they had been more or less home schooled when the subjects were not covered by the school they were attending. Satisfied and giving the family a time table the principal welcomed them. Now they were ready to commence in the next semester adding school booklists, uniform and sport lists to the already bulging information pack.

The administration assistant showed them around the large school complex, form classes and where Brian's school entry was before they left the school grounds. The children were both excited and apprehensive at the idea of starting at a large facility after the relative quiet school in remote Japan.

...

Michael had been investigating possible job prospects for herself. She had applied at the Memorial Hospital Human Recourses in East Pikes Peak Avenue as it was closest but had affiliated hospitals including Memorial Hospital for Children and outreach services as well.

She had received an interview date and time after sending in her details from Japan and was nervously waiting. Professor Robert Tillson was the chief of staff but she had an appointment with his wife Doctor Miriam Tillson. They worked in partnership and Michaela had heard as a team they achieved some amazing results.

She drove into the car park giving herself ample time to find the office she was to be in. At the appointed time a tall dark headed women came towards her dressed on a smart skirt and blouse of watermelon pink, hair pulled back but not severely and a white coat the pocket bulging with pens, and a small pupil touch. A stethoscope was hanging loosely round her neck.

"Doctor Quinn?" she asked hesitantly looking around as she held out her hand, a smile playing over her face.

"Yes. Doctor Michaela Quinn," Michaela said shaking the other woman's hand.

"I'm afraid I don't understand. My notes said Doctor Michael Quinn; I was expecting a man," she said.

"No...I believe I spelt it out quiet clearly; that's Michael with an 'a'. My father was expecting a male after four girls and so I was named Michaela," she replied.

"So was I." Dr Tillson advanced to the receptions desk where a tall black headed man sat, Michaela following close behind, "Horrie," as Horace had been called all his life. "The email you received from Japan... the name of the Doctor I was interviewing was a Doctor Michael Quinn, right?"

Looking up Horrie nodded, "Yep."

"How was it signed? You didn't change anything?" Miriam Tillson asked.

Horrie looked offended replying wondering what all the fuss was about, "Cause not; 'cept that initial. Didn't think you'd give a hoot what his middle name was."

"That middle initial wouldn't have happen to be an 'a', did it?" Michaela asked.

"Why yes young lady."

Michaela looked at Doctor Tillson with a concerned expression on her face. "It won't be a problem, will it?" she worried.

"Oh! No, it was just that we were expecting a male," she said grinning, "Actually it will be nice to balance the status quo here, follow me, follow me," she stated as she walked away.

...

Michaela drove up the driveway and waved to the children who were perched on the wooden railing watching Sully. He was inspecting the fences for any repairs that needed to be done.

As she pulled up she was surprised that the door opened before she had time to turn off the ignition. A breathless Sully squatted down near her looking at her face intently, "So?"

"So what?" she asked pretending she didn't understandthe question.

"Oh! Sometimes, woman, ya' drive me to distraction," he hissed between clenched teeth.

Sliding out of the seat she stooped down and tenderly kissed his forehead and laughed. "You love it Mr Sully," she teased putting her head a little higher and walking towards the steps.

"Grrr!" he hissed and stood following her.

The children watching were pleased as the adults were making them feel happier than they had since the tragedy. Matthew raised his eye brows at his younger siblings, and they all shared a knowing look.

...

While she had been away Sully had asked the children what take away they would prefer to eat that night as he planned to take Mike out to celebrate. They had joyfully said different foods: Matthew wanted Pizza, Colleen Chinese and Brian a burger with the lot.

"Com' on you guys be fair," Sully pleaded, "just decide on one please."

After some bickering they couldn't decide so Sully took the matter into his own hands . "Right then, chicken it is with sides and drinks," he said with a look of daring he shot in their direction. Instantly they all burst out laughing. "That will teach ya' to decide and come to an agreement, right?"

They all nodded.

...

Seated on the steps of the home stead he still had not been told wether she had a job or not but he was going to go through with his planned celebration. He still clearly remembered his invitation in Japan as if it was yesterday.

"_When we have some rest and recreation time," he'd said, "I'd like to invite you out: supper?"_

_She had looked surprised and she'd said, "I beg your pardon?"_

_Before he'd totally lost his nerve he'd ploughed on, "Would ya' like to go?"_

_Suddenly she'd smiled and she had replied, "Yes."_

_Saying "Good!" satisfied he'd taken the risk._

_He was beginning to recognise a real stubborn streak in this determined lady._

Well they had never had any R&R (rest and recreation) and this was definitely an opportunity to celebrate and go out alone without continually watching what was being said and heard.

He heard her coming out the front door with a couple of steaming mugs in her hands, offering him one. He sidled over giving her room to sit beside him.

She looked at him and asked, "What are you thinking?"

"Nothin'," he instantly responded smiling broadly.

"That right?"

"Yep." He wasn't going to give her a hint about what he had planned and continued with, "Well, ya' didn't tell me about the interview so why should ya' be told what I'm thinkin'?"

Jutting her chin out even further she said, "Weell, no. Not going to say."

"Fine then. Really. Didn't wanna' know anyways," he stated emphatically sculling the warmed liquid and starting to stand.

Eyes twinkling with mischief she placed her hand on his arm. "Giving up so easily, Mr Sully?" she chided.

He just shrugged his shoulders and proceeded up the steps and into the house putting the mug on the sink winking at the kids who were sworn to secrecy. Giving them a thumbs up as he departed.

Going down the steps he turned and said, "Well, I'll pick you up at seven. Ya' owe me a date for the dinner we arranged in Japan if ya' don't remember. Now I'm collectin'." Turning he virtually ran to the truck so she couldn't see his face.

She looked at his departing frame and exasperatingly yelled, "What do I wear?"

"Some thin' nice." He yelled over the roar of the engine and then he was gone.

"Grr men," she thought.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Sully pulled into the driveway of his homestead he had built for his family. It had been years since he'd had that dream, and the dream had been dashed. Now as he saw the lights shining through the clump of trees his heart swelled to bursting. He was over whelmed that he was being given a second chance to start over again. Michaela had stolen his heart the minute she had tiredly looked up and into his eyes in Japan.

Then they had decided together to rescue the children. He had not hesitated as he did not want them separated and if he was honest right now they were already *worming their way into his heart. He was looking forward to them becoming the family he had always so yearned for.

He thought, _"I'm truly a lucky man."_

_..._

As Michaela was deciding on what she was to wear for their date she couldn't work out why Sully appeared to be so excited. She loved the games of cat and mouse they played, admitting they both had a stubborn streak as well but enjoyed life into the bargain. She had to share with him the fact that she had a job and would be commencing shortly. She couldn't help but wonder at how the universe really did work in the most mysterious ways. Considering where she would have been if she had not followed her instinct and gone to Japan she admitted that she would probably still be in Boston, working at some small hospital and being terribly unhappy.

She remembered how even as exhausted as she had been on arrival in Japan. His soul called her and dragged her to him. She'd never felt so utterly compelled to be with someone as she did that moment."

She decided to wear a lovely soft aqua frock that flowed around her like rippling water. It was tinged with greens, blues and a small touch of brown that made her eyes sparkle. The beautiful after five dress that grazed her calves would be perfect for any occasion. She wore a simple gold chain and matching ear rings that she had been given for her eighteenth birthday. Glancing at her reflection in the cheval mirror she nodded with satisfaction.

Her gaze wondered around the guest room. It was a simple room but the rustic furniture added a touch of comfort that she had not felt anywhere else. The lace curtains fluttered softly in the slight breeze drifting in from outside. The bed had been hand crafted too and she marvelled at the craftsmanship that had been used. Simple but elegant, she thought. She was sure that Sully had built the furnishings in the entire house in anticipation of sharing it with his wife and their growing family.

Moments later she was descending down the stairs, and the children stopped and looked at her in amazement.

"Dr Mike, you look beautiful,"Colleen gasped observing the simple but elegant dress, hoping one day she'd look just as pretty.

"Certainly do; Sully will be stoked," Matthew added with his usual grin and running his hand through his sun streaked hair.

Brian ran towards her hugging her around the waist. "You look gorgeous! Have a good night," he added.

"Thank you all. You know I really love you all, don't you?" she said as she wanted the children understand how important they had become to her in the time she and Sully had been with them. "What has Sully arranged for your dinner?" she suddenly wondered.

Looking guiltily from one to the other they replied in unison, "Chicken. He is bringing it with him when he gets here," they all said laughing.

The silence was interrupted by the now familiar sound of the pickup coming up the drive. Michaela sprinted up the stairs not wanting to look to eager, giggling with the children.

Sully entered looking around as he placed the bags of food on the table, "Where is Doctor Mike?"

They all looked at the stair case as she began to descend holding an aqua shawl and a small clutch purse. She stopped half way down as she saw the pure love radiating from Sully's eyes. It took her breath away she had never been looked at in such a way before.

"Ya' look beautiful," he breathed out, amazed that she looked at him with the same message as his eyes were sending to her: absolute love.

Shaking his head to bring himself back into the present he said with a hoarse voice, "Ready?" offering his arm to escort her out.

...

Leaving the house she automatically moved in the direction of her car while he headed in the direction of his own. Their arms strained and instantly they stopped looking at each other questioningly.

"We'll go in mine," she volunteered holding her keys out in her hand.

"Why not mine? I'm takin' ya' out, aren't I?" he asked.

"Sully!" she quietly hissed.

"Well then answer me," he stubbornly requested.

Conceding she returned, "Yes."

"Well, ya' ashamed to be seen in my trusty old girl?" he goaded.

"No, she stated.

"Well, why not go in mine? Why ya' gotta be so stubborn?" he questioned again.

"I am not! Mine is more comfortable, and I'd feel better going in it," she cajoled, "please Sully, for me?"

"_Yes ya' are,"_ he thought.

Feeling he was giving in he nodded and laughed heartily. "Oh! All right, you win, but ya' didn't win, but really I just gave ya', ya' own way." He took the keys out of her hand and pressed the button to unlock the car with a beep, beep and manoeuvred her to the passenger door, opening it for her to alight into.

When they were finally settled and on the move after once again going through who would be driving he was still chuckling.

"What is going through your mind, Sully?" she asked trying to figure out what had been so funny.

"Us, we've had our first spat and shows we're as stubborn as each other," he mused as he glanced at Michaela looking as pretty as a picture beside him.

Softly she giggled agreeing shyly, "Yes we are. Should make life interesting, shouldn't it?"

They continued driving on in silence, the night sky sliding the last remnants of twilight away into the west.

...

He headed to down town Colorado Springs and parked the car, scooting around to open the passenger side door to the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

Taking her hand he guided her into the building and thickly carpeted elevator. They remained silent as it ascended quietly to the top floor, the door opening to a vista of white table clothed tables, lit candles casting soft shadows and a back drop of the lights of the city like fairy land way below through the windowed exterior wall.

"Oh Sully! It's beautiful," she whispered as the view took her breath away.

The maître d' came forward with a starched white napkin draped over his arm. He was dressed in a black suit and white bided shirt and a black cravat with a small pin with an emerald green stone inserted in the centre.

"Mr Sully's table please," Sully requested.

"Ah yes sir, madam, this way please," he guided them to a small table set for two in a quiet corner. Each occupant had a perfect view of the sprawling city lights far below.

Pulling out a chair he allowed Michaela to be seated; then with a flurry he placed her napkin on her lap. Sully had helped himself but the maître d' had his napkin on his lap as well, before you could say *Jack Robinson*. Offering the wine list he at last moved discretely away.

Sully said, "Was thinkin' of takin' ya' to Jack Quinn Irish Alehouse and Pub but I want tonight to be special." His voice was thick with all his feelings, betraying his emotions.

Butterflies erupting in Michaela's stomach as she wondered what was in store for them tonight. "Sully, this is magic," she sighed looking at the millions of different coloured lights radiating out far below, thinking it looked like a garden that fairies would play and dance in. Some were flashing on and off, others appeared to be running in lines or circles and it didn't make any difference if they were signs or not they just melted together in an array of bright shiny colour.

They had discussed another time that neither drank alcohol and when the wine waiter came Sully asked if they had any non alcoholic wines. The waiter nodded and said there were a number but he recommended some from the Barossa Valley in Australia: a Penfolds one sparkling grape juice was the best in his opinion.

Sully sat opposite from Michaela, absorbed in the scene from the window next to him. He looked extremely handsome in the stylish trousers, blue and white striped shirt and shining shoulder length hair. Michaela knew he was handsome but tonight he almost shone. He appeared extremely distracted though, even nervous.

"Hmm, if you're interested?" she began watching for his reaction. He jumped as if she had hit him with a sledge hammer. "Sully, are you all right?"

"Yeah just a bit preoccupied at the moment," he mumbled, looking at her frowning.

Her anxiety mounting she said, "Sully there is nothing you can't say to me, you know that."

Softly as if he'd never said a word she heard, "Not now Michaela... let's have dinner first, shall we?"

The dinner went smoothly and they ended with desert. The conversation was minimal as Sully was being eaten by nerves and Michaela was over anxious about what was troubling him. She hadn't even thought to tell him about her new position at the hospital so pre-occupied she was with Sully and his silence.

In the back ground the song by Bryan Adams began playing softly. ("Everything I do - I do it for you")

_Look into my eyes - you will see  
>What you mean to me <em>

Michaela's eyes were drawn inexplicitly to Sully's as he mouthed the words rising and offering her his hand. They melted together swaying and listening to the song as he was taking her hand and placing it over his heart. Their eyes remained locked onto one another.

_Search your heart - search your soul  
>And when you find me there you'll search no more<em>

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
>You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for <em>

"Ya' know I'd give my life for ya'," he breathed into her ear.

_You know it's true  
>Everything I do - I do it for you <em>

__

_Look into your heart - you will find  
>There's nothin' there to hide <em>

"Ever since I looked at ya' I knew ya' did too, Michaela have ya' any idea what ya' do to me?"

_Take me as I am - take my life  
>I would give it all - I would sacrifice <em>

"Ya' have accepted who I am and my past." He whispered.

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
>I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more<em>

Holding her tightly to himself Sully kept swaying humming softly.

_Ya know it's true  
>Everything I do - I do it for you <em>

__

_There's no love - like your love  
>And no other - could give more love <em>

_There's nowhere - unless you're there  
>All the time - all the way <em>

"Ya' my future and my family now." She could hear the emotion in his voice as it was cracking. She leaned further into him as the music played running her hands up the nape of his neck drowning in his gaze.

_Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
>I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more <em>

Tears began to silently slide down Michaela's cheeks; she was over-whelmed, knowing in this song Sully was pledging himself to her with all his love. His gaze still locked with hers he whipped away a tear with his thumb.

_I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
>Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you <em>

__

_Ya know it's true  
>Everything I do - I do it for you<em>

After the song had finished he softly said, "Michaela, I don't make promises I'm not prepared to keep but I promise you this with all my heart, I promise you, you'll always be able to count on me, no matter what happens, now and for always."

Eyes still locked together he then got down on one knee taking her hand he kissed it and produced a small black silk box, opening it to reveal a solitaire white diamond ring on a simple gold band.

"Michaela I'm askin' ya again to be totally sure…Will ya' be my wife?" he asked taking her hand again and kissing it.

…

*worming (worm oneself into) insinuate oneself into (wormed himself into her trust and affection)…Australian Oxford Dictionary.

*Jack Robinson*. used to say that something happens very quickly. Before you could say Jack Robinson, she'd jumped into the car and driven away.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

She dropped down and whispered, "Yes! I love you so much."

Standing he took the ring out and slipped it on her finger. Then he kissed her tenderly uttering, "Michaela, ya' make me so happy; ya' make me feel whole."

Suddenly their small world and quiet moment was shattered by the sound of applause. As they looked around astonished they saw other patrons and staff standing around offering congratulations. Some women were obviously very emotional.

...

The next morning bright and early Sully arrived at the homestead and he and Michaela waited until the children rose for breakfast.

Michaela showed off the delicate engagement ring that Colleen drooled over. The boys were disinterested though; in the group they sat around the table consuming breakfast. Matthew, as usual, piled eight *Weet-bix on their sides into his bowl and a large spoon of sugar spreading the contents evenly up and down each biscuit, then pouring what appeared to be a quart litre of milk over the lot.

Everyone was looking on in silence till the whole procedure was complete. All of a sudden the boy became aware that there was silence. Looking up he saw that all eyes were on him. "What? I'm growing if ya' don't realize."He huffed.

"Just don't waste any food as you know people are starving in the world," Colleen said.

Quickly the conversation changed and Michaela told them she had a job at the hospital and her main responsibility in the immediate future was to do house calls to the out patients and see to their immediate care. She would begin in two weeks.

Sully informed them that he had intended to recommence his carpentry business but until he received some commissioned work he'd be looking for some casual jobs. He had put his name down as a relief chopper pilot with a scenic tour operator and was going up to look at the route in the next few days.

"Can we come, Sully?" instantly Brain asked, Matthew looked up eagerly to see what the answer was.

"Sorry boys, not this time. I need to concentrate on what is required and memorise the route," Sully answered feeling guilty as he'd have liked to accommodate their wishes. He would try to get them up in the very near future.

...

Michaela had written to her mother explaining that she had not only become engaged to a fantastic guy she'd met in Japan and was making Colorado Springs her home but she was also co-guardian to three orphaned children.

The only scathing reply she had received from her mother was telling her to forget her foolishness and come home, marry a decent man and start a family of her own.

...

As the days flew into months some type of routine commenced. The children would catch the school bus at the gate and Matthew assisted Brain find his form room then scoot over to his own.

He had an English class he was becoming very interested in as it was a class that had a particular young woman in. In his eyes she was the most gorgeous creature put on earth. Her name he discovered was Ingrid. He would drift back to the vision quest he had had with Cloud Dancing. Was this the reason he felt a warm glow when she would sneak shy glances in his direction?

Colleen, as excited as she was, took slightly longer to settle as the children had already formed friendships over the former years. Eventually she teamed with a shy girl Becky and they quickly formed a solid friendship. It was great as she discovered Becky didn't live far away and they continually talked by text massages after school.

Michaela would leave early and sometimes arrive home late and exhausted. Many of her patients were terminally ill and as she explained to Sully it wasn't only them but the families who needed support as well. It was exhausting but rewarding at the same time.

...

Sully was slowly getting work back when people in Colorado Springs heard he'd returned as many had admired the work he had done in the past and items he had in stores had quickly been snavelled up. Now people wanted an original Sully master piece. His signature on his work was a small carved Japanese symbol of HOPE (ホープ) as he had thought of _"lives in hope" _(希望に住んでいる)_._ He realized that hope was important and not to give up, hoping one day things would improve, as they had for him.

A couple of times the charter company had called him in to assist with a flight and he enjoyed meeting people from out of town who were travelling. They brought tales of their adventures and places they had seen. As Sully was interesting and knew the history he was getting a reputation as being a good guide. (*I heard it on the grapevine) Tourists would tell others who were heading to Colorado Springs to check out the scenic flights with Sully for he was an excellent guide.

His boss heard it more and more frequently as visitors would filled out feedback leaflets on how things could be improved and other comments he was receiving a lot of them recommending Sully.

...

Michaela had a feeling of heaviness and extreme foreboding over her heart since the time she had woken in the morning. No matter what she did it just did not shift. The daily schedule said that the children would be at school and Sully at his workshop all day, and she was visiting patients. Thus she tried to forget the feelings and concentrate on her job.

Michaela's home visits included people in the hospital who had been in-patients and were now out-patients. She did not do the nursing procedures that nurses did like showering. She administered pills and the like, checked sutures and dressings plasters and the general welfare of her patients. Her job also included organizing care plans such as organising shopping and house cleaning, laundry, meal preparation and any appointments that needed being attended to.

She was getting to know them personally such as Paul, a young man who had suffered an early stroke that left him a hemiplegic paralysed down one side. He was always smiling although he had lost his ability to speak. He communicated with ok and thumbs up or down depending in his needs. When he went out he would have his keys and an emergency alarm on a lanyard around his neck.

Then there was George who was going blind with macular degeneration. He used a white cane and had some serious falls lately. His home was organised in exactly an order with things in exactly the same place. He was an old rouge but he made Michaela smile wondering what he would have been like in his heyday. He had a son who lived in another state and his three wives where no longer around.

Also there was Henry who was an expat Englishman who had been in the war and been pretty beat up using his phrase of speech. She liked him as he gave her as good as he got and more. She would goad him and he would quickly come back with some smart comment or other. She could only tell if he was joking by watching the slight twitch at the corner of his mouth. His dry wit and sense of humour had caught her out a few times.

John was post prostate cancer operation and was being cared for by family. She was pleased with his progress. He had been diagnosed by the blood test *Prostate Specific Antigen (PSA) and was extremely lucky as the cancer results had proven that it was aggressive and he'd have died in six months. In actual fact he had two primary cancers. His wife had nagged him every time he had gone to the Doctors to get a check. She wished more men swallowed their male pride and had the simple blood test.

Michaela's most difficult patient was a feisty elderly woman, Samantha Lindsay. She had the most devastating illness: leukaemia. She refused to be in palliative care and had discharged herself although her condition would certainly become grave. Sam, as she insisted to be called, had been a school teacher for forty five years. She lived alone and her family were photos of framed students she had taught in those years. She was no taller than a grasshopper and had permed dyed hair. Another thing Mike noticed was the books that lined the walls from top to bottom.

"Morning Sam, how do you feel today?" she asked as she walked into the living room were Sam was seated on a tattered lounge, a book perched upside down on her lap and her glasses balancing on her nose.

"Morning, Michaela. As well as I can be," she answered as cheerfully as she was able, her wheeze audible.

Michaela worried about the spirited older woman every time she had to leave. "Sam, have you given any more thought to my suggestion?"

"No, I'm going to die in my own home in my own good time," Sam had decided. She did not want to be in a sterile ward with artificial flowers and the sound of hushed voiced nurses who, once their shift was over, would disappear and a new batch materialize.

"Oh Sam! You could be all alone and that would make me very sad. Can't I persuade you to change your mind?"

"I'm not alone I have all my students here keeping watch over me. Besides Carlos will be there to guide me."

"Carlos?" Mike asked trying unsuccessfully to listen to her patient's chest.

"Yes scandal of the century that was: Carlos was in an arranged marriage in Spain and migrated here to get away. He and I taught at the same school and became lovers. We spent long years together," Sam replied picking up a silver framed photo of a strikingly handsome Spanish man, looking at it tenderly and sighing.

"What happened to him?" Mike asked in a whisper.

"Heart failure. His heart just gave out some years back. We had an incredible life and such a contented one as well."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't you dare be sorry for me. I have lived life to the full. I have loved, been glad and never regretted one moment, this has been my choice," Sam staunchly responded.

Sam noticed the engagement ring on Michaela's finger. She looked at it a long while and asked,"Tell me about your young man?"

Sam was so easy to talk to and Michaela found herself telling Sam about meeting Sully in Japan and how they had rescued the children. She felt she could talk to this woman were her own mother was so totally different. She had always felt as she was an embarrassment to the family. Sam had been the type of mother figure Mike had always wanted

Michaela left her knowing she would be back in two days.

...

Driving to the last few patients she felt a shiver go up and down her spine, her thoughts immediately turned to Sully.

"Sully!" she called out.

...

*Weet-bix is a cereal in Australia. It's called Weetabix in the UK and possibly other countries. I have left it in on the Aussie name. The consistency is different.

*Heard on the grapevine...a way by which news is passed on unofficially.

*Caught in its early stages prostate cancer can be cured especially when the cancer is still confined within the prostate gland. Testing through a blood test - the (PSA ) or DRE (digital rectal examination) offers the best opportunity to determine the presence of cancer.

*snavelled... Australia to steal or filch something, usually something relatively unimportant.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Good morning folks. My name is Sully and I'll be ya' guide on the flight today," Sully informed the small assembled group of international tourists. This was his second and final flight for the day. He had just refilled the helicopter with aviation fuel.

He had been at the workshop when Daniel the operator of the Helicopter tour flights, rang. Their general pilot had called in sick at the last minute. Daniel wouldn't normally worry but he had two tours booked in for the afternoon as there was a convention in town and the organisers had decided the best way to sell Colorado Springs assets and encourage international investment was for them to see the grandeur of the city and surrounding area from the air. Sully had been unable to contact Michaela about the change of plans as she was unavailable and he had decided he would be finished long before she was done with her shift. He just left a voice message on her mobile phone.

Sully had pulled into the helipad area, put on the jacket and cap with the company logo embossed on it and began the safety checks he always completed.

Daniel came out of his office and thanked Sully for filling in on such short notice, explaining that the regular pilot had the flu and the altitude would upset his ears and his equilibrium.

"Take them the usual route: the popular Garden of the Gods Tour and then to look over the spectacular scenery over Pikes Peak and any where they want to go," he instructed Sully. "Not too far; mind and radio in were you are."

"Always," Sully replied and Daniel was pleased he had such a competent replacement on days like this.Daniel slapped Sully on the shoulder, "Thanks."

...

Michaela had all but completed her rounds of outpatients. Only three simple procedures were left and then she would return to the hospital and complete the report and files, updating them on the visits she had done.

Two of these patients only needed their care plans checked and medications put into Webster Packs, helping them to remember their tablets. Monday to Sunday and sections for morning, lunch, dinner and bedtime in each of the packs allowed her to see if any had been missed but also hopefully stopping a dangerous situation that could arise if patients forgot they already took their pills and accidently overdosed with taking them from bottles. She spoke to Mrs. Moore and asked how she was coping and whether she had she heard from her family who lived in San Francisco. The answer was no since they were always too busy but she did receive the occasional phone call.

Her last patient was Vaughn. He had Parkinson's and his tremors were increasing. Medication had assisted and his wife was a loving caring person. Michaela thought of Mrs Moore's family who hadn't even visited their mother. She talked to Mavis, Vaughn's wife and discovered they were coping well at the moment. Only needing to make slight adjustments to the plan, she accepted a cup of tea as her stash of nuts, fruit and the thermos that was always in the boot of her car but had been depleted during the day. It was pleasant to just sit and relax for a few quiet moments.

...

Later in her car she looked at the time going on three thirty. The children would be returning from school and Sully would remain at the workshop till around five thirty or six and then he had accepted an invitation to dinner. She had decided on crumbed fried chicken, mashed suds (potatoes) and mixed vegetables. Desert was apple pie and custard. Afterwards they would sit on the porch and enjoy the sun set as they had become accustomed in doing before he would go back to the apartment for the night. He didn't speak too often regarding the apartment, though she still felt awful that he insisted living there till they married.

While she had been with Sam she had decided it was time once again to contact her mother. She wanted to tell her how things were settling down and inform her of her engagement to Sully and how the Cooper children were coping always remembering how her mother had badgered her for years to settle down and raise a family like other conventional women. She would ask for the assistance from Rebecca to smooth things over, knowing full well her mother's reaction any correspondence was going to create once again.

She heard the sound of a helicopter flying towards her overhead and looked up. It was heading towards the Garden of the Gods and glinted in the sun as it whizzed by. Again the feeling of foreboding engulfed her.

...

Colleen was seated a couple of rows behind Brain and Matthew was up the back like all the other older boys. She was sitting with Becky who luckily was on the same bus. Brain was as usual chatting to the driver as the kindly man liked his new charges because they had good manners compared to some he'd been driving for years. These said please and thanks and even "ta" as they got off at their gate way. If this type of manners was learnt in Japan he wished all children would go over and get lessons.

Matthew said good bye to his mates and stood up as the bus began gliding to a stop at the gate, his buddies teasing him about having the hots for Ingrid as he waited for Colleen to stand and then Brian. Finally on the ground school bags in tow they all turned and said "thanks" and waved as the door hissed shut. The driver waved back and smiled putting the big yellow school bus in gear, indicating and then moving out.

"What's for dinner?" Brian asked Colleen.

"Don't you ever think of something other than your stomach?" she chided.

Matthew tousling his hair into a fluffy mess on his head laughed, "Brian's been hungry since he was born. Race ya'!" He yelled as he sprinted towards the home stead, the two younger children taking off after him in hot pursuit.

...

Sully had done a sweep over the Garden of the Gods and turned the bird towards Pike's Peak. He talked to the occupants over the two-way about what they were seeing and what they would see on the peak.** "**We will be flying completely around Pikes Peak to view its many lakes, craggy spires and snow-capped peaks. And hopefully we will see some of the native wildlife."

He was thrilled as there were four on this flight. The extra money would come in handy as he had a few plans. They needed to talk about setting a date for the wedding and were they would like to honeymoon. Not that Michaela ever flaunted her ability to earn more; it was just that he wanted to assist and provide what he could as well. It was important to him.

They saw some deer and a few other animals as they flew around the Peak. Then Sully spotted a mountain lion and went around for another look. Everyone was delighted in seeing such a magnificent animal out in the wild. It was sunning itself on a flat rock bed and lazing there as if it owned the entire world. Sully explained that so many animals were being lost or hunted into extinction and soon you'd only be able to see them in zoos. He told his passengers about the Colorado Wolf and Wildlife Centre and their collection of Arctic and timber wolves, about Akela or Barbie Doll an Arctic Wolf. He explained Akela was the head wolf in Rudyard Kipling's book "The Jungle Book" and the name of a *Beaver Pack Scouter-in-charge, and Shun Ka an arctic timber wolf cross as well as the notorious father of Nakai and Tala his name was Ke Koa.

When Sully stopped talking one of the company asked about waterfalls he had heard of Seven Falls, Helen Hunt Falls and Silver Falls, and if Mr Sully would mind showing them those. Sully had been asked to show them anything they wanted and he radioed in they would be heading for the falls and then returning.

"Over and out Daniel," Sully said into the mike.

He swept the helicopter around to go in the direction of the falls, and then he'd be happy to finally be going home and looking forward to a dinner with Michaela and the children.

Suddenly there was a splutter and a hiccup and the instrument panel stated to go haywire lights flashing, dials frantically whizzing around, and the sound of alarms filled the air.

"Blast contaminated fuel, sorry folks, be ready for a real rough landing," he said, turning onto a station to send out a mayday, fighting the heavy machine while scanning the horizon and below for somewhere to land safely. He only saw the pine plantations below.

"Mayday, Mayday! Bad fuel; have to land. Going down near the waterfalls, pine forest," was all he had time to say as the rotas stopped all together starved of fuel. He'd manoeuvred as close to the ground as possible, "Brace, brace!" he yelled as the tops of pines trees started to appear at speed by the windows.

There was a loud thud and Sully was jolted forward onto the throttle. He managed to get the four visitors out and saw they were all not too badly injured. Two were unconscious, but more from slamming into the ground.

Instantly he instructed the ones awake what to do in case of fire as he had removed the emergency case as well as the fire extinguishers. He quickly explained about the flare for them to use. To use them if they spotted or heard anything searching.

Being sure that he had given enough instructions that were understood he fell onto his knees the pain now too hard to deal with and just before passing out he whispered, "Sorry Michaela I did my b..."

*Beavers in Scouts in Australia are called Cubs their leader is Akela and the Jungle Book is what they are based on.


	29. Chapter 29

-Chapter 29

As Michaela was travelling towards the hospital and witnessed the emergency services, sirens blaring travelling out of town at speed, she had a feeling of terror engulf her. The uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach hadn't left her all day like she was just waiting for something to happen.

Michaela entered the hospital and went to the Doctors' lounge to fill in the files and have a think about the day. She was worried about Sam being on her own. It was against all she believed and was taught in medical college, but she felt powerless to be able to assist the stubborn older lady.

Miriam came in looking for Doctors who could assist in the ER as they had had a notification that a helicopter had crashed out at the falls in a pine forest. There were five on board and their condition was unknown but they would receive information from the services as soon as it was available.

Michaela felt impelled in helping as there was an epidemic of flu amongst the doctors that was gripping the city. Donning a clean white doctor's coat over her simple white dress, she dialled Sully and was again frustrated in going onto voice mail so she was just leaving a message she was working late. Then she called the kids and explained the emergency, assuring them that Sully would be there and could they start dinner. She would be home as soon as she was possibly available.

The waiting was tense and everyone was running around preparing for the casualties. Information had been received that three had been unconscious, one still was and that the most critical was being winched into a helicopter at that moment and being flown out. His condition, as far as was ascertained was critical; they were not sure he'd make it. The other four would be taken out via road as they were not in mortal danger.

Michaela was on the side as the helicopter landed the blades causing a whirl pool of air around them. They opened the door while she and the others moved in quickly, removing the patient and immediately taking him into the light on the way to the ER.

She finally looked at the poor man's face and nearly fainted. "Sully." The shock at seeing him pale, perspiration beaded on his brow, his hand icy to touch and obviously gravely ill shook her to her very core. She had not known he was even out on the chopper today.

"Quinn, what the devil do you think you are doing?" the crisp voice of Professor Tillson demanded as her steps faulted.

"Nothing, Professor." She couldn't bring herself to tell him the man laying in the gurney desperately ill was her fiancé for if she did she would be removed from the case as he would be considered family. _"*No family* was the policy of this hospital and many more institutes," _she thought_ "But I need to be here, I have to be here for him."_

On a quick examination and finding his abdomen ridged the Professor decided Sully needed vitally urgent surgery as he was bleeding to death. He suspected a ruptured spleen. Time was of the essence in this type of emergency situation; already Sully had been out for too long since the accident.

Without stopping the team headed for the operating room.

Suddenly Sully took a gasp of air and then nothing. Michaela noticed and begged, "**Breathe!** Sully breathe, don't leave me!"

A mask was shoved over his face from the oxy-viva and someone pumped the air balloon and Tillson yelled "Now!" as they sprinted through the heavy doors into the OR.

Spinning around and having seen Doctor Quinn's reaction he firmly said, "No family allowed in the OR." Then he hurriedly followed the mobile stretcher with its desperately sick patient.

Paralysed with fear she whispered, "Sully breathe don't leave me. I love you so much."

Michaela was hearing a buzzing in her ears and rainbows dancing before her eyes as she stopped. Before slipping to the floor in shock she prayed,"_Sully please, please hang on, I love you." _Then she was engulfed in blackness.

...

Miriam Tilson's face came foggily into view as Michaela regained consciousness.

Michaela tried sitting up and getting a hold on her emotions. Never had she felt so utterly helpless. Miriam looked with concern in her brown eyes. "Michaela, why didn't you tell Robert that he was your fiancé?"

"First I didn't know it was Sully; he wasn't supposed to fly today. Then I didn't want to leave him, I needed to be with him. I love him so much." It was getting harder for her to explain her reasons, feeling like she couldn't breathe.

"I understand, but Robert was not impressed and will more than likely have something to say."

"How is he? How is Sully?" Michaela asked not caring about any reprimand she would receive. She was just concerned for the man she loved.

"Robert is doing all he can to save Mr Sully. Michaela, he is in a bad way. You'd better prepare yourself."

Suddenly the silliest thing arose. "He prefers just to be called Sully. I didn't know he was flying today," repeated Michaela before dissolving into tears.

Miriam stepped forward and took the younger doctor in her arms trying to reassure her, "Robert is the best surgeon here in Colorado Springs and he will do all that is humanly possible to save your Sully."

"Can I see him?" Michaela pleaded.

"As soon as he is in recovery," the other woman said sympathetically.

Suddenly Michaela remembered, "Oh! The children, they are home on their own." She was torn in wanting to know they were safe but a greater need was to be there for Sully.

She wondered how the children would take the news of Sully's accident. They were home alone and expecting Sully at any time. She had not had a moment to form friendships since arriving in town, and she had not yet met any of Sully's friends. The children had formed some at school but so far that was all; even Sully's friend Robert E hadn't met her yet.

Picking up her mobile she flicked it open and discovered a message from Sully, saying he had been called into fly tourists for the afternoon, that he loved her and couldn't wait till dinner time to see her. She wondered why she hadn't heard it before.

Her tears renewed as she heard his voice and his last message.

Miriam asked, "Michaela, are you all right?"

"N..no. I can't lose him Miriam, I just can't. Not now."

Michaela opened her cell again and dialed the house Matthew answered, "Doctor Mike, what's wrong?" The other two sitting at the kitchen table instantly looked up, anxious to discover what was happening and why Sully hadn't arrived.

Hesitantly she explained. That there had been a helicopter crash and Sully had been the pilot. That he was now in surgery in a critical condition. She would see how he was after surgery and then be home as soon as possible.

"No need to worry, Doctor Mike. We are fine." Putting his hand over the mouth piece Matthew explained quickly what had occurred and asked if either had a friend who lived nearby and a phone number of the parents.

Colleen volunteered that Becky lived down the road and her Mum's name was Helen before she gave Matthew the number.

Brian remained very quiet and withdrawn. He felt vulnerable, thinking he may lose someone so quickly after his parents, and he thought, _"It's just not fair_. _Sully didn't do anything. Why does he have to get hurt?"_ Suddenly pushing his chair back with force he ran upstairs to his bed room.

Colleen followed in quick pursuit, "Brian what's the matter?"

In the meantime, Michaela rang Helen and explained the situation after introducing herself to the bewildered woman. She asked if she'd heard from the children whom she trusted implicitly to be alone but still... "Would you mind checking on them?" she asked.

Becky had told her mother about her new best friend Colleen and her brothers who had been on the same school bus, so Helen reassured the Doctor if she heard from the children she'd more than happy to assist.

...

Sully was surfacing from an anaesthetic induced haze, trying to open his eyes to someone talking to him down a long tube. Suddenly he was gripped with an excruciating pain in his abdomen and he was pulled instantly into consciousness.

Hearing a voice down a tunnel like on the old gramophone record player he heard, "Sully! Cough, cough it up!" Then he felt tubing being removed from his throat.

"How are you feeling?" Michaela was gently asking him when he focussed on the speaker. She looked like an angel being dressed in a white dress. He felt like he was experiencing a moment of déjà vu but just couldn't figure where he'd seen the image before.

"Rotten. Who ran over me?" he groaned through a parched dry throat. "What happened?"

Placing the analgesic pump in his hand Michaela explained it was situated in his spine via a lumbar infusion and all he had to do was press it to alleviate the pain, and before he asked no he couldn't over dose. "Your chopper crash landed and you have had a splenectomy (spleen removal) because your spleen had ruptured and you haemorrhaged."

"Can I live without it?" he tentatively asked looking at the drips of blood and glucose connected by tubing into his arm. "And what about the others? I did what I could but I think I musta' passed out. The pain got so bad, Mike, I tried to help them."

"Yes, you can live without it, and everyone survived as you did. There will be a crash investigation though," she told him.

"It was dirty fuel. Coulda' had water in it. Starved of fuel, rota just stopped," he slurred as he began drifting off again, yet not before he kissed the hand he was holding onto."Go home, I'll be fine."

"No Sully, I'm right where I want to be right now_,"_ she stated emphatically. "With the one I love," she ended with a whisper.

Alarms were going off on the machines as he lapsed back into unconsciousness. As he did he remembered the sweat lodge, Michaela in a white dress and she was leaving. _"No!"_ he silently screamed. He didn't want her to leave.

Sully's condition remained critical.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Matthew had grown up a lot while in Japan and had matured into a sturdy reliable young man. Losing his parents he had attempted to become the one who could be relied upon by his younger brother and sister.

He had been ever so grateful to Doctor Mike and Sully for their devotion to the children, especially after he had spoken to Sully and explained that they were actually orphaned. He had never expected that their rescuers would indeed be their saviours as well. He had been devastated by the run of events that had occurred from the time their loving parents had made the decision to search for a safer place, never thinking that that decision was going to rip the family apart.

Colleen had been spared the ordeal of knowing the truth about how their parents had been injured as she had been knocked unconscious as well. Even being in the tomb of the car she would not have seen them for which Matthew had been grateful.

Anyway Matthew had received a phone call from Becky's mother Helen and she had reassured him that she would assist in any way she could while Doctor Mike was at the hospital.

The children knew and understood that Dr Mike wouldn't want to leave Sully's side till she was absolutely sure he was okay.

Brian had disappeared up stairs and Coleen hadn't been able to cajole him so Matthew went looking for him. Knocking on the door he heard sobbing coming from within. Gently walking in he saw his small brother with a streaked face from crying curled in a ball under the doona."Hey Brian, what is the matter?"

Brian just turned his back facing the wall, his shoulders heaving with silent sobs.

Matthew patted his brothers back and waited. Finally Brian rolled over and sadly looked at him. "I don't want to lose another person," he sobbed."I can't remember what Mum and Dad looked like."

"What? Why do you say that?" Matthew wanted to know.

"I miss them so much. I miss them all the time. I just don't say so because it'll hurt Doctor Mike and Sully's feelings," he tearfully replied.

Matthew said tenderly, "I bet they would understand."

"Why'd they have to leave?" It was obvious to his older brother that the full effect of their loss was just dawning on Brian. "I don't think they'd remember me either."

"Brian, it was an accident: just a terrible accident. They will always remember us." Matthew pulled his little brother into an embrace.

"Sully has had an accident what if we lose him as well?" the young boy sniffed.

"Don't go thinking like that," Matthew growled as he had been having these same doubts as well. He knew a chopper falling out the sky was definitely not a good thing.

Staying with Brian until he fell asleep Matthew couldn't help but wonder how life had these huge twists and turns, how fragile life was. He was truly grateful that they had Doctor Mike and Sully there exactly when they had needed someone on their side. What would have happened if they hadn't been rescued? He shuddered by these thoughts; silently a tear slid down his cheek as he finally let go of all his pent up emotions. He had been so engrossed in his siblings getting through their ordeal he had never given himself a minute to grieve as well. Now holding his brother in the quiet of his room he allowed himself this brief opportunity to mourn his own loss.

...

Michaela had also informed Sully's Cheyenne friend Cloud Dancing of what had occurred and that Sully was still critical. She'd done it while she had been waiting for him to come out of surgery; she couldn't just sit around and wait so she chose to inform them. She just wanted to talk to someone.

Shutting the phone Cloud Dancing looked at his wife as she had stood by listening to the conversation.

"We can be ready to leave in an hour," she helpfully volunteered.

They were on their way within the hour, both concerned for their friend and his new family.

...

Sully stirred from the drug induced fog and looking at his hand tightly encased in another smaller one. Moving it along the crisp sheet he encountered a cascade of auburn hair: her head was resting on the bed beside him.

His scattered thoughts were all over the place, the feeling of helplessness as he knew he had no hope in hell of preventing the inevitable, of the chopper crashing. Mentally going through any evacuation strategy he needed. He had been astounded at how clear his thoughts had been in those millimetres of seconds before contacting the ground. He felt the joy-stick imbed into his abdomen but had still put his plan into immediate action of evacuating the others. He'd been afraid of sneezing just in case the full fuel tank erupted into a wall of flames, thankful he had began descending at the first hint of trouble. The pine trees had been their saviour rather than their down fall as it slowed the craft considerably before impact.

There had been this excruciating pain, then his thoughts of Michaela, hanging on for her. He wasn't going to give in. No, he had to fight, he now had a reason to fight. Stay for her that was all he concentrated on in those last few seconds before being engulfed with a blackness darker than a moonless, starless night.

Looking around at the room now and then at all the paraphernalia of tubing he was attached to he had a small chuckle wondering why he looked more like an engine than a person.

Suddenly Michaela's red rimmed eyes were looking at him, trying to surface from her drowsiness. She had felt the shift in him as he was awakening as well. Standing stiffly but not letting go of his hand she asked croakily, "Oh Sully! How do you feel?"

"Felt better, feel like I fell off a cliff," he replied his eyes penetrating hers seeing if there was a hint of anxiety.

Mike fussed around trying to take her mind off the past agonizing hours since he had been brought in. Her Doctor mode was safer than showing her true feelings of relief. At the moment she was afraid of just breaking down in front of him.

"Stop fussin' woman and sit down," he pleaded.

Needing to do something she kept trying to make him comfortable, saying, "There is nothing wrong with letting the people around you help you."

She tried to move her mind out of the terrorized zone at seeing him looking a lot better as he had been unconscious over twelve hours longer than expected after having had an allergic reaction to the drugs and anaesthetic.

Seeing her concern and trying to fathom out why he just softly said, "Mike, I tried, but I couldn't get ya'. I'm sorry." He was convinced her reaction was due to only leaving a message when he left the house.

Eyes snapping up and looking at him she murmured, "Sully, you've been on the danger list for a day."

Stunned with surprise he gasped, "What!"

...

After driving all night the Indian couple arrived at the homestead by early morning. They had decided that the place could be possibly deserted with the children at school and of cause Michaela at Sully's bed side.

The front door flew open and the children pilled out greeting them enthusiastically. '

"Why aren't you at school?" Snow Bird enquired.

Matthew dropped his gaze to the ground and shyly admitted he had decided they wouldn't be able to concentrate. They rather wanted to go to the hospital to see Sully. He explained that Helen, Becky's mum, had been by and agreed that they may remain at home.

Actually, they had discovered that Helen worked at the hospital as a registered nurse and would take them there later after her shift was over. She'd spoken to Michaela and discovered that Sully had lapsed back into unconsciousness and had taken a turn for the worse as he had suffered a bad reaction to the drugs administered during the course of the operation. The women had been agreeing that the children needed to see Sully but not be burdened with worry and concern at that moment.

"Let us have a brief rest, my friend and we will take you to see him directly." Cloud Dancing suggested as he linked arms with the lad and ascended the steps onto the porch and into the house, Snow Bird and the others following.

Breakfast was a quiet affair with everyone thinking of one thing: what was Sully's condition, how had he fared over the night?

...

Helen, Becky's mother, called by Sully's room to say the children had stayed at home for the day and either Mike or she after her shift would bring them to see Sully. She told them that the children were indeed alright and commended them on their ability to be sensible.

Michaela was not aware that their Cheyenne friends were at this moment arriving in Colorado Springs.

After going over the past twelve hours and filling in the blank time while he had been comatose Michaela reassured him he would now be fine. Tears slid unchecked down her face as she stood and gently kissed his lips. "I thought I'd lost you for good," she finally admitted as, he tried patting her shoulder as a reassurance.

"I'm here now and everything will be okay, you'll see" he promised, thinking how close it must have been.

Sully began to realize why he had hung on so desperately in this life-and-death struggle. The strange images of things surfacing and then disappearing of haunted memories had been like watching a hazy movie looked at under the water. He knew he _"had to live"_: it had been such a strong feeling and each image had only strengthened that need. He watched himself going to Japan, meeting an incredible lady doctor, sleeping next to her on a mountain after the cave in, the migraine, admitting he loved her. Meeting the kids followed, their desperate need to be rescued and finally arriving in Colorado Springs, mixed in were images from the sweat lodge and Michaela leaving and then the realization he now had a family who needed his love. These strange images must have occurred while he had been unconscious.

Finally, the ward became quiet when Michaela eventually allowed herself to doze off again. Sully had drifted off to sleep and he appeared stronger than before for which she was grateful.

Her dream was filled with distressing fiery crashes and mangled bodies.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

The children and their friends bustled into the hospital and straight to the information desk, eager to see Sully for themselves. In their honest opinion they had waited long enough.

"Where can we find Sully?" Brian asked as he tried to get his nose over the top of the high desk.

Looking up from the computer the man looked at the odd assortment of people at the front. The young boy, an older one and the girl all with blonde hair, but then there was an Indian couple. Horrie looked at the computer again and said "Sorry only family members are allowed, I have my duty."

"We are all family" the older boy stated indignantly.

Horrie had had to put up with this kind of deceit before and wasn't going to fall for it. _"The kids could be family but the Indians?" _Horrie thought looking up at the odd bunch again."Sorry, only family," he reiterated.

Saddened at being denied the opportunity Brian raised his voice trying to make this barrier to his best friend realize as tears formed in his eyes, "We are family. Sully is my Dad." And Cloud Dancing said, "And he is my brother."

Unable to cope with these revelations Horrie stood and asked them to wait a moment as he went to get advice from Doctor Tillson.

Matthew was impatient and wanted to just go looking, but Cloud Dancing placed his hand on the boys shoulder and explained to him the man was just doing his job and protecting Sully from unwanted people and they would wait.

Miriam came around from the corridor and looked at the odd assortment waiting by the desk. Looking at Horrie she said, "It's all right. I'll deal with this."

Smiling she advanced to the small group. Putting out her hand to the impressive tall Indian she introduced herself and then the woman with him. The small boy put his hand out too and she didn't hesitate to shake his as well, smiling to herself. Michaela Quinn had told her about their unconventional family and Miriam had been interested in her story like in a novel. Now here they were before her, wanting to see their friends.

"Follow me," she indicated to them telling Snow Bird, who Michaela had said was a nursing sister, about Sully's now stable condition, how he was lucky to not only have survived the fall but had saved the others as well.

They couldn't stay too long but for the children's sake she was allowing the short visit. Looking at Brian she reminded he needed to be as quiet as possible as they had to think of Sully. Brain nodded in agreement.

...

It didn't help that Sully felt like he was trust up like a chicken ready to be skewered and roasted. He had at least two IV lines one was blood the other a clear fluid in his arm attached to a whirring machine that clicked each time a drop fell. Then he had two tubes protruding from the incision in his abdomen. Michaela had told him it was to drain fluids from the cavity in his abdomen trying to prevent peritonitis, a serious condition in which the inside wall of the body becomes swollen and infected.

Then to top off his indignation he had a pair of white pressure stockings on to prevent DVT (deep vein thrombosis) that pulled the hairs on his legs. In addition he was in a night shirt so the drainage tubes wouldn't become entangled. The glass bottles were pressurised to assist with the drainage. He kept tugging the shirt down as he felt too exposed and surly they could find a longer one. He was a man of action and he didn't like to be in his present situation at all.

He was informed the air accident team would be looking into what had caused the accident and that the overseas visitors whom he had saved, had also said the engine seemed starved of fuel before it stopped. In fact, they had recommended him for a bravery award to which he was stunned.

"I was only doin' my job," he stammered overwhelmed at the thought as he did not consider himself a hero.

However, at the moment his concern was for Michaela. She had been so worried and Sully wanted to reassure her saying, "Michaela, my heart is yours now. When are you going to understand? I love ya' so much, it's that love that pulled me through." The images from the sweat lodge were burned into his brain. "This is what that was about," he thought.

She was so overwhelmed that all she could do was kiss him gently on the lips and admit, "Oh! Sully I was so afraid I'd lost you, I love you too."

They held onto each other reaffirming their love as the realization they had come so close to losing each other was to horrifying to even consider at this moment.

There was a rustle at the door, and as Sully looked up and saw all these people a huge smile crossed his face because the best sight ever came into view: the rest of his family.

Silently standing just inside the door they waited and as Sully extended his hand Brian ran to him, tears of relief cascading down his cheeks."Sully, I was so scared," he sobbed into the bed sheets.

"I'm okay Brian. I'm sore but I'm okay," he said as he patted the boy's blonde hair, looking up to reassure the others in the group as well.

Michaela has risen and went to embrace Cloud Dancing and the others, relieved they had come to support Sully.

...

Later Michaela nervously waited outside Professor Tillson's office, expecting the reprimand due to her. Her fear was though that she would no longer have her beloved position. She had found a place that she enjoyed and the patients made her feel worth while not only as a doctor but as a caring woman as well.

When he finally arrived he brushed past her and demanded she shut the door after her. Seating himself he did not afford her the courtesy of asking her to be seated as well. She was left standing like a child on the mat before the principle. He was looking over a manila folder which was obviously her file while she remained glued to the spot. Her mouth was growing dryer with each second as she wrung her hands fretfully behind her back.

Finally he raised his eyes to her and indicated with a nod of the head for her to sit down. "Well Quinn what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry sir," she responded with some degree of defiance. She had gone over and over what she could possibly say when she had this meeting with him. But nothing seemed to adequately explain the feeling she had seeing the man she loved taking possibly his final breath.

"What! You can only apologise?" he repeated back to her as his eyes penetrating hers with a gaze that could cut ice.

She just didn't understand what else he wanted her to say, suddenly being transported to the miserable life she had experienced at the Boston General, thinking, _"I'm not going to be treated like that again."_

"Begging your pardon Professor, I was not aware my fiancé was out flying the day of the accident. I was with patients. Usually we text message within the hospital system but I didn't have time to pick up my voice mail...By the time I arrived back here you had staff off sick. Doctor Tillson asked if I'd assist and so I stayed. The first I knew it was Sully was after we had him inside in the light. It was a big shock to me," she stated matter-of-factually.

His eyes softened as he looked at her, wondering how he would have reacted if any of his own family had been brought in. He couldn't imagine, especially if the patient's condition were as critical as Mr Sully's had been. Professor Tillson was a reasonable man, and he acknowledged that Dr Quinn had had a fairly interesting year to date, what with being over to Japan assisting the survivors and becoming a mother to orphans as Miriam had told him. From all reports her patients said she was an extremely caring doctor.

"Quinn, I am going to give you a reprimand that in future you say if there is any family connection to any patient. You work hard and your patients like you so that is the end of the matter. Mr Sully was more than a lucky man he was in grave danger and I hear he saved others. That did not do his condition any favours: we just got lucky," Robert Tillson concluded. "I want you to have some weeks off to assist him recover, then come back ready for work."

"But!"

"No buts. That is an order, dismissed," he said as he waved his hand.

Michaela looked at him and before she left she said, "Thank you, Professor." She knew she could have received a lot worse for her behaviour, she could have been out of a job right now.

...

Sully went through a difficult time, and sometimes anger at his situation was involved. "I don' want to do this now I just want to be by myself. Don't go feelin' sorry for me,"he said defiantly once when having passive physio.

Michaela, who was under her own feelings of distress, pivoted around eyes flashing saying, "I'll make you a deal: I won't feel sorry for you as long as you stop feeling sorry for yourself," _"Ugh, men! Why do they have to be so stubborn?"_ she silently said to herself, stalking out of the room.

Frustrated Sully slammed his fist into the mattress. Emitting in his throat a loud growl.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Sully made good progress in the coming days, and everyone was grateful to the Doctors and the hospital staff for saving their friends life.

His recovery was quite remarkable. Since he was fit and strong they were able to remove the IV's, and when the drainage tubing began slowing and became clearer they removed those as well. He had bad bruising and was stiff and sore but nothing he couldn't handle as he hadn't used a great deal of the pain killing drugs. Michaela reminded him that he needed to be pain free to aid in his recovery.

"I don't like being drugged and foggy in my brain," he determinedly stated.

As Sully became free he became more impatient to be moving again; stretches and passive physiotherapy exercises just didn't cut it as far as he was concerned. Michaela had a tough time getting him to rest and recognised the challenge she would face when he was discharged.

Brian was fascinated that they had actually used staples to hold Sully together instead of sutures. He saw the large wound when the dressing was removed saying, "Gee Sully! Looks like ya' been zipped up."

Smiling Sully agreed, "Sure does little fella."

...

Daniel made several trips to see him and met Michaela for the first time. He didn't realize that Sully was actually engaged to the attractive Doctor and tried to ask her quietly for a date winking at the pilot as he did so, making Sully furious.

Michaela was stunned and informed him she was engaged to Sully. Daniel made a hasty retreat from the hospital room after this revelation wondering if he had lost the best pilot he had ever had, knowing he'd have to apologise later for his faux pas.

Angrily Sully asked, "Didn't he see ya' engagement ring?"

"Sully it was nothing," Michaela reassured him having never seen Sully so annoyed. She was surprised that in fact she was sure he was showing signs of being jealous.

"Nothing! I nearly died working for him and he makes a move in on my fiancée while I'm laid up," he stammered, clenching his fists into tight balls. All he wanted to do was smash something hard.

Finally she was able to calm him and prevent him from doing an injury to himself by leaning over and looking into his eyes and planting a suggestive kiss on his lips, "There is only one man who holds my heart. You know that."

...

After a few days Sully was interrogated by the Air Safety Bureau (ASB). A couple of men visited him in hospital, agreeing to let him know their final decision. They had already interviewed the passengers who all had the same version of events: that the rotas seemed starved for fuel. The men told Sully they had been informed that his quick actions saved what could have been a catastrophe. There was no indication that it was pilot error.

...

Others from Colorado Springs began visiting and for the first time Michaela met Robert E. She liked the shy but interesting man and her thoughts immediately went to her new friend Grace. Grace had mentioned she had never had a boyfriend in a long time as she had looked after her ailing mother for years. There had been no time to go out socially. She had joined the Doctors without Borders only after her mother rest her soul had passed away.

Deciding she would invite Grace here when it was convenient she thought, "_Wouldn't it be great if our friends hit it off?"_

One day an older man stood hesitantly at the doorway of the room Sully said it was Abby's father Loren Bray. She didn't understand why his name rang a bell but she observed his reaction to Sully as he lay in bed, back then still connected to all the tubing. Seeing they needed time she made an excuse to purchase some decent coffee from over the road and left them.

When she returned Sully said they had talked and that Loren had actually said he was pleased that Sully was moving on with his life. He hoped they could all become friends in the future, saying he was proud to know Sully had done what he did for the others in the accident. Michaela was pleased that they had at least begun to heal and move on.

...

The next challenge was to agree on were Sully was going to recuperate as Michaela did not want him to go back to the flat. She knew by now he wouldn't stay still, which would prevent him from mending quickly without complications.

When Cloud Dancing and Snow Bird arrived, the children decided between themselves for the boys to share a room Brian had a camp stretcher set up in Matthew's loft and so the children would suggest that Sully could now occupy Brian's room as their Indian friends had returned to the reservation. Brian was secretly pleased as he felt really grown up being out side.

"Sully, you can have my room," the eager young boy said when the subject was raised. Sully had decided he would simply go back to the apartment when he was discharged not expecting the wall of defiance from his family. Looking at the boy he conceded that he had no option but to go along with their plans.

Michaela instantly said, "No, Sully can have the master bed room." She did not look at him when she said it.

"No! We are keepin' that for when we get married, nobody has slept there since it was built and nobody will till then it's for when we are a true family," he said firmly his eyes silently telling her he considered it a special place, _"their own special place."_

Instantly Brian said, "Its settled then Sully will have my room." He was happy the whole thing had been resolved to his satisfaction.

Sully was looking at Michaela and rolled his eyes with a sulky smile on his face saying, "Looks like I lose."

So within days Sully was in the home of his dreams; a family home with all the confusion that went with meals, bath times, homework and bed time. Sully had missed most of that before as he'd always left after the children retired and when he worked he wasn't available in the chaos that was mornings rising, breakfast, lunches and school buses.

Michaela refused to let him lift a finger and he was frustrated. He still felt like a chicken, only this time contained in a chicken coop.

During his days of recovery they spent hours and hours sharing their inner thoughts and dreams of their future after the children had gone to school or retired for the night. Over a week ago Sully had had the staples removed but still had 4 weeks of recuperation to go. He didn't think he could survive here with her so close, it was becoming increasingly frustrating. He wanted so badly to share his life with this incredible lady.

The kids were just as amazing. They had settled so well; there was only the occasional spat like the night when Colleen has broken the IPOD. It was Brian's; it had been given to him so he could listen to his music and play his games. The other two had laptops they had had in Japan for schooling.

Brian said, "Now I don't have anything to listen to my music with."

Just as testily Colleen responded, "If _HE _would have shared it, it wouldn't have broken in the first place."

"Why should I share it with _HER_ when it was given to me?" he spluttered.

"Because I am your sister," Colleen instantly said in an irritated voice.

Brian was just as irritated by this comment responding, "I wish I didn't even have a sister."

Sully and Matthew looked at each other over the dinner table choosing to remain quiet. Matthew raised his eyebrows at the older man. Sully could remember when he and his brother had disagreed.

The argument between the siblings continued when Colleen retaliated with, "And I wish I didn't have a little brother."

Michaela was transported back to her own childhood and the uneasy feeling she had when her sisters behaved like this, teasing and tormenting her over being Daddy's girl. When she had wished something bad to happen to any of them her Dad would gently remind her, "Mike, be careful what you wish for. It may come true and then how would you feel?"

That was why she was raising her voice now and said, "Stop it...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have raised my voice. It's not just that...come here and sit down." She took them into the lounge room, indicating the large lounge chair were both stayed in the corners.

Exasperated she said, "Not there, next to each other. You can't say things like that. What if it really happened? What if you didn't have a sister? Or a little brother? Sometimes we think we're mad at one thing when we are mad at something else."

Colleen blurted out," It hurt my feelings that I didn't get anything."

"That's not my fault," Brian immediately retaliated.

Michaela with a quiet voice asked, "And what are you really angry at Brian?"

"_SHE_ thinks I'm stupid," he simply said.

Colleen added, "_HE's_ talking crazy."

Brian said, "I just don't want _HER_ calling me stupid."

Once again instantly Colleen began, "and I don't want _HIM_..."

Michaela by this time had had enough, "First of all, it's not her or him. People have names around here and we're going to use them. Brian I want you to tell Colleen that you're sorry her feelings were hurt."

Rolling his eyes the youngster said, "Colleen...I'm sorry you got your feelings hurt."

Michaela then turned to Colleen, "And Colleen, I want you to tell Brian that you're sorry you called him stupid."

"Brain, I'm sorry I called you stupid," she said.

Michaela quietly said, "The two of you were born under the same roof. You've cried and laughed together. You lost a father and a mother together. Someday, you'll move away and have separate lives but you'll always be brother and sister. Your blood, your family..., when everything else goes away it's all you have. Someday you'll realize how important that is... Now I want you to give each other a hug and we'll all forget it," Michaela pointed out to the pair.

Sully sat proudly watching and was amazed at her ability to defuse situations with good sense. Oh! How he loved this woman! And the children eventually gave each other a hug.

...

At night they used to be out on the porch which was their special place and their time. One night Sully was really silent he just held Michaela in his usual way with his arm around her shoulders and her head nestled in the crook near his neck. It was obvious that he was deep in thought and she felt him shudder.

Worried she pulled away so she could look at him, "Sully what is wrong?"

Quietly he replied, "Nothing, forget it."

"You know you can tell me anything. I want to help."

He didn't really want to tell her how he feared they could have been separated, so he kept silent.

Michaela knew he was struggling with some inner demons so she went back and sat silently and waited.

"I nearly died," he whispered and if she hadn't had her ear on his chest she wouldn't have heard him. She understood he was possibly going into a secondary shock although it was longer than normal. She knew him well enough that he would have suppressed thinking about it before as she had in Japan.

Turning so she was holding him now his head slipped onto her shoulder and she felt him silently letting go. All her instincts were to protect him and her love would do this.

Finally he was able to settle and she waited till he looked at her with tears still present in his eyes. Before she could say anything he said with a raspy voice, "I don't want to wait."

She didn't get his meaning. "Wait for what?" she quietly asked.

"I been thinking 'bout how bad I wanna' marry you. I wanna' get married straight away, I don't wanna wait anymore," he simply replied.

"Oh Sully...," She knew she would give him the world right this minute if it was in her power. Nodding she agreed that she needed only a few weeks.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

The first couple of nights at the homestead were fine. Sully was still too sore but his thoughts were on the woman in the room next to his.

As the weeks progressed Sully and Michaela became tenser at bed time as they were acutely aware the other occupied a bed on the other side of the wall. The memory of being in each other's embrace in the beginning had remained with them ever since. They would accompany each other up to the second floor landing and Sully would go with Michaela to her room. He knew she was still very shy at any intimate contact even though he had reassured her they would take things ever so slowly. Their feelings however, had been burning higher and higher with each passing month. Michaela felt she was ready to explode with longing for Sully's touches, and he couldn't hold her tight enough. It was if he wanted to consume her, be a part of her. It was driving them both insane. A simple kiss wasn't as simple anymore; they immediately fell into passionate embraces.

"I just want to hold you, nothing more," one night he breathlessly implored into her the hair near her ear as they broke apart from another kiss.

"Sully we can't. What about the children, what will they think?" she asked longing for his holding as well.

Finally they conceded that they were engaged and would get married very soon, they had nearly lost each other. And after all it was the twentieth first century, not the eighteen hundreds, so she agreed, as long as they were not together in the morning when the children arose.

Sully could only reassure her that he only wanted to snuggle up to her as he was too aware of the fragility of life. He didn't want to miss out on a chance anymore.

So they went to bed in the evenings earlier, holding each other and losing themselves in their love. Both could not get over how naturally they found being together. Sully kept his promise to only hold her even though they both found it difficult not to go further.

One night as he held her he told her that he had loved Abigail but what he felt for her was different, that she was different. She was his "Heartsong".

Being so close to Michaela he knew he wanted more but didn't want to scare her away. That was why he made his mind up: he would be going back to the apartment soon. In the meantime he cherished their nights together.

...

Over a month after the accident Sully was informed by the ASB that the engine had ceased due to contaminated fuel as he had thought. It had water added and when the engine was hot it had caused the motor to starve of fuel because of the water evaporation. They had discovered that Daniel had changed dealers and purchased cheaper petrol, and unbeknown to him they had this contaminated fuel. There was no blame associated with the pilot or the Helicopter Company, but the bulk fuel agency was going to be prosecuted to the full extent of the law, as their reckless action may have caused the deaths of five people.

When they were informed of their findings Sully with Michaela by his side couldn't believe how terribly lucky they had been. Sully instantly decided they had already wasted enough time and reiterated he wanted to be married today.

He was furious as they could have all been killed and he was angry with Daniel as he felt that he had cut corners as well. "He shoula' have known better! Ya' don't play with people's lives," he stated heatedly. Michaela knew how meticulous Sully was on safety and maintenance of the crafts he used.

She wanted him to calm and look at it rationally; that it was a simple accident and not, his fault.

"Accident, my eye," Sully retorted as they sat out on the porch, angry that he came so close to losing his life.

Michaela felt the same; she had nearly lost the only man she had loved with all her being and she was only too aware that life was very short.

...

Finally Michaela went back to work just a week before Sully would be allowed to resume his. She was satisfied on his progress.

Her patients were glad to get their favourite Doctor back. They had all read about the heroic actions of a pilot in the newspapers and the grapevine from the hospital had worked over time.

Eventually she was at Sam's place. The frail woman was losing her fine grip on life and Michaela was saddened by the simple fact of losing a mentor and friend she had just met.

She pleaded for Sam to reconsider. She knew she couldn't help her, only try and keep her pain at a minimum and schedule her daily visits.

Sam, pleased to see the young doctor again was interested in other things though.

"Tell me about your young beau," she wheezed.

So Mike gave in and told her about her and Sully while the older woman lay back contentedly against the cushions and listened.

...

Meanwhile in her home in Boston a Mrs. Elizabeth Quinn sat furious, scrunched in her hand was the last of the correspondence which included an invitation from her youngest and most irresponsible daughter to her wedding.

Elizabeth had not been happy at Michaela becoming a guardian for orphaned children, then she had become engaged to a carpenter. But now she informed her that she was bringing the wedding forward. It was going to be in six weeks' time.

"_No she won't I will not let her ruin her life again, she will come home," _Elizabeth decided.

She knew she needed someone with her whom Michaela admired and would listen to. Picking up the phone she called her oldest most responsible daughter. "Rebecca..." she started.

Elizabeth had seen the news and was sure the new items about the pilot from Colorado Springs who had saved the passengers was the man Michaela was engaged to. Even though he was a hero to others, he certainly wasn't to her.

...

While Colleen was with Michaela having her hair trimmed. Brian went to the local mall with Sully, getting the groceries for meals for the next couple of days. They had to pass the pet shop and immediately Brian spotted puppies in a cage in the window. They were in actual fact Alaskan Malamutes.

Sully had seen the wolves at the wolf park and he wanted to take the family there. He thought these pups looked like the wolves he liked. Brian seemed to sense Sully was fond of dogs and looked up at him expectantly saying, "Remember? Ya said we may get a pet some time."

Redirecting the boy Sully chuckled, reminding him they were there to buy groceries only, but as they walked from the window he couldn't resist glancing back at the playful duo in the window.

Broadly smiling he wondered what Michaela would say if they brought home more than just groceries.

Later in the evening, before they all retired, he asked what she would think about getting a dog as a pet.

"How big is this pet?" she asked as Brian had said it was a husky and she knew they were big. Looking into his face and seeing the twinkle reflected in those blue eyes she was unable to resist.

"Well, not that big if ya' thinking of a Great Dane or Irish Wolfhound," he said innocently, chuckling at the same time knowing he had not fooled her.

Knowing him by now she was sure they were talking about a big dog... She felt a little indulgent at the moment though, as only weeks ago he nearly died. Apart from that she had never heard him ask for something for himself so she knew she couldn't refuse.

Looking up the breed on the internet they discovered Malamutes were a generally large breed of domestic dog, originally bred for use as a utilitarian dog, not just an Alaskan sled dog. They were sometimes mistaken for a Siberian Husky, but in fact they were quite different in many ways. As pets, once mature, Malamutes had a very quiet dignified temperament and were loyal to their owners. Once Michaela read *loyal* she relented and said yes.

Michaela wasn't going to end up with a Poodle possibly with the name of Fifi that was for sure.

In order to welcome a new member in the family a list was to be organized and everyone was to be involved with the pups up keep as well.

They decided to get Colleen some chickens to look after and allow Matthew at least an extra hour a night to go later to bed and then he could invite the young girl Ingrid to dinner on the weekend as he had requested before the accident. So the next day which was Saturday they all went off and chose the dog that would be their companion from now on. Sully was still restricted from driving due to his wound, the eight weeks was still not up yet, so Michaela took them to the mall where Brain chose the dog and insisted there was only one name the dog could be called and that was Wolf like the Beagle at the air field.

When they arrived home they all welcomed the new additions for their family. Michaela and Sully asked the children to join them as they watched the new pup settle in wandering around, smelling his new home and leaving his mark on any and everything that could be.

"Where can he store all that pee?" Brian asked in astonishment as the pup just kept dribbling on everything. The adults just laughed. Sully informed the boy, "He is markin' his territory Brian."

"Kids, we want to ask you somthin'," Sully said getting their immediate attention."Well as were gettin' married and we are becoming a family... Doctor Mike and I were wondering if...you'd like us to make it real legal and adopt ya'?"

Watching them Mike noted the relief on their faces. It was obvious that the change about to occur had worried the children.

It was decided they would keep Copper as their names and they could choose later if they wanted a change. Matthew was free to decide for himself but he nodded. He'd like that as well.

Brian had been concerned ever since the visit to the hospital that he had called Sully his dad now he could. Looking at Matthew and Colleen he asked if their mother would mind if he called Doctor Mike mum as well. They shook their heads no and he smiled, "I now have a mum and dad as well," throwing his arms first around one and then the other with relief.

...

Sully had gone back to the apartment and was excited he and Michaela had a lot of preparing to do for their coming up wedding.

Each morning he was at the homestead for breakfast and in the evening when the children went to bed so they could still spend their time as a family as they had become accustom while he was recuperating. Sitting on the steps of the homestead watching the evening stars was part of their days now.

Michaela remembered some words of Emerson, Sam's favourite author, "When it is dark enough, you can see the stars."

"Look at that a falling star! Make a wish," Michaela said.

"I don't need to wish for anythin' as I have all I have ever wished for here," he said holding her to him. "The Cheyenne think that they are the spirits of those who are passing over to the hanging bridge in the sky," he continued as he rubbed his hand up and down her arm lovingly.

"I miss you holding me at night and I can't wait either. I don't sleep as well now," she said.

They had made their list of the few people they wanted to attend the wedding, all the invitations had been sent out and everyone except her mother had answered.

Sully knew this upset her and felt bad that this was occurring. Michaela had told him of their love hate relationship.

"It'll all work out," he reassured her.

Never did they expect what they were to encounter.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

The next day Michaela was not on duty but she had an urgent need to go and visit Sam even though she did see her the day before. She knew Sam had been informed why she had been absent for the previous weeks, that her fiancé had literally fallen out of the sky.

Michaela still felt guilty though when she saw that Sam had deteriorated, but she knew she had no option than to be there for Sully.

Sam was weak and she asked Mike to help her out to the day bed on her back veranda. Finally she was settled on a stack of pillows and breathing more comfortably.

Sam said, "Nothing makes you feel more alive 'cept falling in love...when you are going to marry him?

Smiling Michaela replied, "Soon."

Sighing Sam said, "Good."

She was pleased but concerned that the young doctor had come to visit and gently scolded, "Frankly, I gave you more credit than this Michaela. I thought you of all people would respect my wishes."

Not flinching Michaela answered, "I'm your friend, I was worried."

Still annoyed Sam once again said, "Get your bag Mike, you are not staying."

Michaela knew what was happening as Sam wanted to be alone, "Your lungs are filling with fluid, and considering the rapid heartbeat I believe it is pulmonary oedema.. The oedema will kill you... you need help."

Breathlessly Sam tried to make her point, "That's exactly... what I don't need. You're not listening to me." Sam became too exhausted to continue her breath coming in small puffs.

All of Michaela's instincts wanted to help her ailing friend. "Don't ask me to do this."

Still annoyed Sam ground out again, "Then leave now. You stay only as my friend not my doctor."

"So I can let you die?" Mike whispered.

Eyes on fire challenging Michaela Sam made it clear, "Those are the rules. Emerson says, "Nature is loved by what is best in us. It is glorious."

Again Mike tried to get Sam to understand, "You know this is going against everything I believe?"

Instantly her friend replied, "A little adversity will do you some good."

A little miffed Mike growled, "How can you joke about this?"

"Because I am not afraid," Sam softly replied now between puffs of breath.

Finally able to admit fear Michaela responded, "I am." Closing her eyes and reliving the moment Sully appeared to take his last breath was so raw her nerves jangled. She knew she came so close to losing him.

Sam again went on as if speaking to herself, "Life isn't about living forever."

"... It's about making the journey really count," whispered Michaela continuing as if tuning into Sam's thoughts, She loved Emerson as well. "But I'm not ready to lose you... I just found you."

"All this sadness... is it really about me?" gently Sam asked her lips slowly turning blue.

Admitting something she had never said aloud before especially to another living soul Michaela revealed, "I never could talk to mother like this. There was always a wall...this disapproval between us. After some time it became easier just to stop trying." Michaela dropped her eyes to the floor.

With understanding Sam said, "Walls can be torn down."

"You both have to want that...maybe we are just to different," The young doctor responded thoughtfully.

Chuckling Sam muttered, "Differences have nothing to do with love. Look at you and your Sully." She commenced coughing and tried to catch her breath, finally able to continue, "Don't give up on her. Your mother may not show you the way you want...but she does love you. I'm certain of that."

As she cradled the older woman against her shoulder, Michaela said quietly, "I am going to miss you."

Looking out from the porch Sam asked with amazement, "Look Michaela have you ever seen so many stars?"

Looking at the heavens above Michaela exclaimed, "There is a shooting star! Did you see it?"

There was no answer and the book on Sam's lap slid to the floor.

Silence engulfed the two friends and Michaela sat for a long while grieving for her friend but happy as well as Sam had taught her some interesting lessons in the short time they had known each other.

...

Later that night on the porch Sully held his mourning fiancée in his arms and told her about shooting stars being souls of the departed going to the hanging bridge. That's what Cloud Dancing had told him.

Quietly Sully added, "Sam had done it exactly as she planned, Michaela: with your help and love."

Tears soaked into his shirt on his shoulder as he pulled her in closer. Her grief was over whelming.

"I did everything I could," she whispered.

Sully looking at the moon said, "Sometimes a shadow falls over the moon. Looks dark...but behind it the lights there. It's not gone, it's just covered up for awhile. You got that light...I've seen it. Trust that it's there and this shadow will pass." Holding her close till she finally shuddered inhaling a long cleansing breath.

Later he took her hair brush as they sat in the lounge and gently brushed her hair as he learnt this one small thing helped her relax and calm her nerves.

...

The next morning Mike went to the hospital to write up her final notes on Samantha Lindsay. She thought what an extraordinary lady had crossed her path like a comet in the sky, teaching her so many lessons in such a very brief time. She knew she would never forget her.

...

A loud demanding knocking on the front door brought Matthew running down the stairs in bare feet from the bathroom to open it. He had just risen a short time ago and on hearing the demanding noise thrown on his jeans over the boxer shorts he wore to bed. His hair was a mess and he was valiantly trying to struggle into a T Shirt. A middle aged woman and an older one stood there. The older one barged past him into the open living area without being invited, and the other followed her, rolling her eyes apologetically.

"Sorry, I beg your pardon but who are ya' lookin' for?" Matthew asked surprised at the rudeness of the old woman.

Colleen and Brian with Wolf in his arms were just sleepily wandering down the steps in their night attire as well.

"My daughter, Doctor Michaela Quinn. We are here to take her home to Boston. Now get her for me," the older woman demanded.

"She ain't here Ma'am. She left early, went to work," Matthew responded. He had heard the kids draw shocked breaths in at the woman's statement.

"Isn't here," the woman corrected, "Who are you?" she turned towards him.

He had never met such a rude person in his life before. Miffed he retorted, ignoring her question, "Who are you? This is my home and you come in as if you own the place and demand attention without a word." Now he was becoming angry.

"I've come to collect my daughter," Elizabeth testily stated again.

"Who, Mum?" Brian chocked out, unsure who this person was, the pup growling quietly.

"She isn't your mother!" The woman hissed at the confused child, the other woman taking her arm trying to calm her.

Seeing his younger brother getting distressed Matthew was getting angrier."I think you need to leave...now," he said pointing to the door.

Suddenly relief was felt by all the children as a silent standoff now began to envelope the house. When Sully's pickup was heard coming up the drive.

"Really Mother this is the children's home and we should have been invited in," Rebecca gently tried to guide her mother to the door.

Sully couldn't be happier than he was right now; he was soon going to marry the most amazing woman. He loved her with every fibre of his being, and he would have his family, the fulfilment of a life time dream. Bounding up the steps with a broad smile plastered on his face he entered the house and wondered why the door was slightly ajar.

When his eyes adjusted to the changing light he saw the tense children staring at two strange women standing in the centre of the large room.

This was enough for Brain who flew down the remaining stairs and straight into Sully's arms, his voice louder than normal, "Sully! Dad, don't let her take Mum away."

"Hey sport, steady on. Nobody is takin' ya' mum away," he looked at Matthew puzzled.

From the safe embrace of his new dad Brian shot a disdainful look at the old woman saying, "She is."

Wondering whom these women were he decided the best thing was to begin from the beginning. Offering his hand to the older of the two he introduced himself, "Name is Sully. I'm Michaela's fiancé."

Elizabeth ignored the hand. Smiling, Rebecca took it immediately and shook it, "How do you do, Mr Sully. I am Rebecca, I'm Mike's oldest sister and this in our mother Mrs Elizabeth Quinn."

Trying to remember his manners he looked at the children who were obviously still on guard. "How about we offer our guests breakfast and get to know each other, hmmm?" he said with a smile. "Ladies," he indicated the dining room table and chairs. The atmosphere in the room remained chilly though.

Finally seated at the table Sully could see the children didn't trust Michaela's mother and suggested she tell them why she was here. He liked her sister as he had been told they had a special bond from early childhood.

"Michaela belongs in Boston and I have come to make her see sense," Elizabeth Quinn snarled as she looked around the rustic cabin her daughter called home. Michaela was brought up to better things than this.

"What makes you think she wants to go back to Boston? We're getting married in a couple of weeks, Ma'am," he tried to reason with her.

"Huh! Married, to you?" Elizabeth scoffed.

Sully was a reasonable man and he didn't like the fact this woman just showed up, trying to turn their idyllic home upside down. She obviously didn't understand her daughter very well he thought as he recalled Michaela's comments about the relationship they shared. It had been difficult to say the least.

"Mother! Really," Rebecca again tried to intervene, knowing that once on a roll Elizabeth was like some dog protecting it's bone. Rebecca had always remained the peace maker and she was watching the children and Mr Sully intently and could see their anxiety surfacing.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but that isn't up to you to decide," Sully patiently explained.

Elizabeth had decided that she always knew best what her daughters wanted and needed. She was not going to let this man ruin her plans.

Rebecca had been looking around and liked the atmosphere of the house. It was charming. "Did you build this house, Mr Sully?" she asked trying to redirect the conversation.

Elizabeth was suddenly interested saying, "You lived here?"

"Nope. I built it for my wife and child but we didn't live here," Sully replied.

"Why ever not?" Elizabeth prodded.

Rebecca was embarrassed, "Mother!"

Sully waved his hand, "My wife died."

"Oh!" Elizabeth said looking at the children who knew the story already. They must be the children Michaela was guardian for.

Elizabeth was looking at Sully with a little more compassion, "I can imagine the pain of losing someone." Elizabeth was still grieving over the loss of Joseph two years before.

Quietly Sully agreed, "Thanks."

Elizabeth softened saying, "It was kind of you to let my daughter live here."

"Wasn't any trouble when ya' love somebody," he finished.

They heard the sound of another vehicle coming up the drive.

Brian excitedly exclaimed, "Mum!" running towards the door. As it opened Michaela entered and stopped dead looking at the table.

"Mother!"


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Michaela just stared at her mother seated at the family table and then noticed her sister Rebecca. These were the last two people she expected to be in her home at this moment. She had sent her mother a letter and invitation to her wedding but never expected an answer in person. She hadn't even hoped that they would come as her mother always had some social event or other that was far more important. The only family occasions she was interested in were ones that were dominated by her wants and wishes. They were lavish beyond belief but Michaela always felt the money could have been better spent elsewhere.

Receiving urgent silent signals from Sully that there was a problem she steeled herself for what was to come next. Glancing around the table she noticed Brian's unhappy face and the strained glances of the other two children as well. She knew her mother and could only guess that she had something to do with the tense atmosphere that wasn't usual in their growing relationship with their family.

"Coffee?" Sully suggested as he got up and retrieved a cup from the dresser and poured the black liquid into it. He placed a chair near his and held it out for her to be seated and moved closer to her placing his hand on her shoulder as a reassuring gesture, letting her know he was there as a support.

As far as Michaela could remember Elizabeth's face held the stern disapproving look, she had plastered on all her life, wondering if she had ever actually seen her smile and crack the facade that was her mother. Even while her loving father was alive her mother was unable to let the mask fall on what she was thinking or feeling so others could never see it. Michaela had decided years ago while still very young not to end up old and bitter at the world, to make the most of what life had to offer. She wondered what had caused her mother to stop having fun and become so cynical.

Tired beyond belief she steeled herself for whatever her mother had in store for her now.

The growing silence could be cut with a knife and finally Brian couldn't take the tension any longer. Staring at the older woman he blurted out, "She's come to take you home to Boston."

"What?" was the only thing that Michaela could utter in her surprise.

As if she had suddenly gone deaf Brian began again but was cut off before he got farther by an irritated Elizabeth.

"Enough, I will speak to my daughter myself," she snarled at the blonde child.

Sully wasn't one to interfere but seeing the hurt in Brian's eyes he said in a low tone, "Ma'am that's not the way to speak to Brian, after all this is his home too."

Rebecca nodded in agreement.

Stunned that these people would speak to her in such a manner Elizabeth clamped her lips together.

So the conversation slid into a safer area. Sully offered their guests accommodation at his apartment as he wanted to save Michaela the anxiety of having her mother under her own roof. Before another word could be uttered Rebecca thanked Sully for the offer, understanding what he was doing.

...

It was decided that Rebecca and Sully would take the children to the Garden of the Gods after lunch, allowing mother and daughter privacy to talk. But firstly they would settle the two visitors at the apartment.

So they travelled to Sully's place and he took in the luggage that the women had brought. Rebecca occupied the other guest room while Elizabeth was given the master bedroom. She looked at Sully who just shook his head and said nothing as he didn't wish to enter any discussions on why he wasn't occupying that particular room.

Sully watched as the women settled themselves deciding to bide his time, in not saying anything to their visitors.

Later they all had lunch at the homestead and then the children, Sully and Aunt Rebecca, whom the children liked, left for the afternoon. Sully leant in and kissed Michaela on the lips before leaving, showing Elizabeth she was dealing with the family as well. Mike looked at him with a silent thank-you in her eyes and began steeling herself for the inevitable confrontation.

They sat out on the veranda looking out at the view and Michaela eventually asked, "Why have you come, Mother?"

Without any hesitation Elizabeth answered, "To make you see sense and take you home."

"This is my home and this is my family now. There are other ways to express love," Mike replied. _"Why did her mother always think she wasn't capable of deciding what she wanted to do for herself, after all she was no longer a child," _she thought_._

"Do you...try... to hurt me, or is it just in your nature?" her mother continued.

"I've never tried to hurt you, Mother. In fact, I feel as though I've spent my life trying to please you."

Scoffing Elizabeth replied, "Please me? You can't be serious, everything you've ever done was in direct defiance of my opinions."

Mike said sincerely, "I'm not saying that the choices I've made in life were to please you, but that, in spite of being true to myself I've tried my best to gain your approval."

As if she wasn't listening, her face still wearing a scowl Elizabeth continued, "And what on earth does my approval matter to you?"

Michaela couldn't understand her mother's reasoning and went on, "Oh, it matters very much. Being understood and accepted for who we really are... Well, I believe that's what love is, mother." Sam's words were echoing in her ears, _"Don't give up on her. Your mother may not show you the way you want...but she does love you I'm certain of that."_

Elizabeth still defiant, said, "And does it go both ways? Am I to be understood and accepted as well?"

Michaela instantly conceded, "Of course."

"Well, the person I am wants my daughter to be married properly." She finally gave up the idea of taking her back to Boston, understanding she was going to marry this man Sully whom she didn't even know.

"That's not who you are, Mother. That's you trying again to influence who I am. There's a difference," she answered her mother.

"What is it you want from me Michaela? There must be something or we wouldn't keep going on like this, would we?" Irritation was showing on Elizabeth's voice and face once again.

Slowly Michaela responded, wondering how she would be taken asking this favour, "No, we wouldn't. And yes there is something I want from you. I want you to give me away at my wedding to Sully who is the kindest and giving person I have ever met. Giving me away will tell me you approve and love me," she explained with tears swelling in her eyes.

Instantly Elizabeth responded, "No! I will not approve or give my blessing to your throwing your life away. Michaela, that is too much." She turned her back on her daughter.

Saddened Michaela stood and went into her room and cried silently, leaving Elizabeth to stew over their conversation.

...

Colleen was so excited at shopping for the wedding with her favourite people her new mum and dad. They had separated after awhile; Mike and she had gone into op shops looking to see what was available. Sully had gone off to the hire suit shop, looking to see what the boys could wear on the big day.

Giggling and holding onto Mike's arm Colleen froze. Michaela wondered what had caused the child to react in such a manner. Following the girl's gaze she was astounded to see a woman with ice blue eyes and long blonde hair fawning all over Sully; she had her arm wrapped around Sully's much in the same way as Colleen had hers. He did not appear to be shrugging her off and she was hit with a feeling so intense she froze as well.

Smiling, Sully looked up and seeing his two favourite women standing just staring at him his smile widened as he walked towards them, oblivious to their reactions.

"Hi, Michaela and Colleen I'd like you to meet Catherine," he said.

"I'm a school friend of Sully's," she gushed not letting go his arm and still leaning into him.

With a look that would freeze hell over Michaela, never taking her eyes off the woman, said "And I'm Sully's fiancée and we are getting married in a couple of weeks."

Catherine snapped away from Sully as if she had been shot. Michaela felt bad immediately, acknowledging she was jealous and how totally gullible her future husband was. Smiling as if butter wouldn't melt she continued, "Nice to meet you."

Sully looked bewildered not even comprehending what had just occurred. Then it dawned on him: Michaela had shown she was jealous. A smile spread over his face and his blue eyes sparkled even more than blue neon lights at night.

Michaela saw he eventually recognised what had happened and was irritated beyond belief. She trusted him but she didn't want to look vulnerable as well.

Catherine had departed instantly making up same lame excuse at having forgotten an appointment after congratulating them both on their upcoming wedding.

Michaela looked at him saying, "Wipe that silly grin off your face."

"Ya' jealous." He couldn't help but snigger.

"I am not."

"Yes ya are," He said before bending his head down near her ear and whispered, "Only you, Michaela. Only you have the keys and hold my heart. You're my heartsong; ya' should know that by now."

...

Sully was finally back at the flat after he had spent time reassuring Michaela of his love and devotion and that all would be well after she had told him of her mother's disapproval. Sully hated the fact that they couldn't just get on.

He had learned a lot about Michaela over the time they had been together and he marvelled at how she could still be such a decent person without any grudges after being exposed to the constant criticisms of her family all her life. Her father whom she adored must have been a remarkable man. Allowing her to be free to become the person she was and a good doctor as well, he'd supported Michaela in any way that he could to make her dream come true.

Sully made himself a promise to take care of her that she would always feel safe with him.

Mrs. Quinn was looking out at the garden that still showed signs of being beautiful, thinking of the one at the back of her mansion at Beacon Hill.

"That was my wife's garden," Sully said quietly coming up behind her.

"You lived here?"

"Yep while I built the homestead," he explained.

"Why did you leave?" her curiosity aroused now, hearing a little about the man her daughter wanted to marry.

"My wife died... giving birth."

Sympathy finally seeping into Elizabeth's voice she asked, "And the child?"

Quietly Sully replied, "She went with her."

"I can't imagine the pain of losing a child... I don't know if one would ever recover."

"You don't," was his simple reply.

"It is kind of you to let my daughter live there," she reiterated.

"Mrs Quinn, I gotta' talk to you. I love ya' daughter more than life itself. I would give mine willingly for her; she is the most courageous, intelligent, caring, beautiful woman I have ever met..." As Elizabeth went to interrupt, Sully raised his hand stopping her as he continued, "I will love her all my days. I want her to be happy and I know you do too. She loves me and the kids and we are making a life here for us as a family. Now this may not be what you want but it's what she wants and ya' gotta' respect her for that. Ya' gotta' let her go and stop trying to live the life ya' wanted through her. If ya' truly love her, and I know ya' do, then show it to her. I know she loves ya' very much." He looked at the mother and as she didn't respond he just turned around and left her to think on what he had said.

Elizabeth just watched him go and marvelled at his declaration of absolute, adoring love for her daughter. Joseph would have liked this young man she was sure. None of her other son-in-laws had ever declared they loved their brides except Rebecca's husband and she had the best marriage out of the lot. Maybe Michaela was right about her Mr Sully after all.

...

Still in the back of his mind Sully had seen how Elizabeth could subtlety influence Michaela. When earlier they had left the homestead and looked back at it with disdain she had reminded Michaela what she was giving up in Boston to live here in Colorado Springs. That she could have her career and family and a decent place to live.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

They had eventually decided to allow Elizabeth to donate a few things to make the wedding a little more comfortable for the guests like the flowers, the arch they were to be married under, the chairs and tables from the local party hire firm. She would as well pay for the ingredients for the breakfast and cake. After Rebecca and Elizabeth flew back to Boston to collect a few things that, in their opinion, were essential for the wedding of her youngest, Sully and Michaela had had a discussion.

Sully had never thought he would understand Michaela's family as her mother behaved as if she was better than royalty itself. He had been appalled at the fact that in the beginning, Elizabeth had acted that nothing they held sacred was good enough: the house that was to become their home, the children, their jobs and sadly lastly him as her partner.

"When ya turned, I saw how ya looked at it through their eyes. I've heard more than I ever wanna' hear about Boston...or...Colorado Springs. Where ya live is in here." He thumped his chest, hurt emanating from his blue eyes dark with emotion. "What I wanna' know is when are ya gonna' start looking at the world through our eyes."

Then with a loud huff he'd just turned around and walked out to the porch and flopped down on their spot, the steps of the house. Silently sitting there with his shoulders hunched over.

Carrying two cups Michaela joined him, feeling terrible as her mother had once again made them feel badly. Silently she watched this man she loved and was now hurting and feeling dejected. Silently she sidled up to him linking her arm in his and placing her head on his strong shoulder. Taking in a long shuddering breath she began softly, "Sully, when we go to Boston I want to take you to my special place as you did for me on the reservation. I used to go and sit on a bench at the River Charles and watch the water flowing by. I never thought I'd ever be happy again. Sully, you make me happy. I know there are no maps but together we will find the way. I am ready to start looking at the world through...our...eyes. It is just that all my life I have sort of looked for my mother's approval and I slipped into old habits."

"Give em up," he said, a fleeting smile crossing his face. He'd heard the sincerity in her voice and knew she was right. They were the only people important in the journey, the two of them and the kids. No, there were no maps but they had come so far already. "I'm willing to go on without a map. We'll create our own," he said turning towards her. They showed their love with an all devouring kiss.

...

They had decided to hold the wedding in the tree grove at the homestead. So the ladies had spent some time getting the areas ready, and it looked amazing with the rows of chairs and the white and blue ribbons attached to the ends of each row. Real flowers festooned the area and sent out fragrances that made the senses spin.

This was the area that Michaela had wanted painted when she first arrived in this beautiful setting. She couldn't think of a better place to be married than here at their new home.

Reverend Tim Johnson and Emily had come from their own engagement to conduct the service. Everyone *taking the Mickey out of them as Emily wouldn't be changing her name. There was also some discussion if Tim would be wearing a wedding ring as this was not a common idea yet. But being a man of the cloth some thought he would wear a wedding ring just to please his new wife.

Grace had come and wanted to create the banquet for the guests. She had an adoring helper because as soon as Sully's friend Robert E had set eyes on her he was besotted as Sully had guessed would be the case. Robert E like Sully had been married before, but his wife had not been faithful and he had ended up in a messy divorce. He hadn't seen his kids as he allowed them to go with their mother. Seeing Grace though had brought a glint into his eyes that Sully had never seen before. Michaela was told in confidence that Grace was thinking of shifting here in the near future, prepared to give love a chance as she saw how even in a short space of time Sully had fallen for Michaela and she for him.

Other guests would be Hank who had Marjorie with him. This most unlikely couple seemed to be hitting it off really well. Sully had seen the attraction while they were in Japan but thought it would die a natural death when she returned to the States., "Just goes to show ya' how wrong one can be," he said with a wide grin. They would fly in and out just staying the night.

Olive and Doctor Bernard couldn't be there as they were on another assignment in the typhoon torn islands of the Maldives. The water was rising each year and soon there would be no land visible at all and they would be a people who had no home. The water had caused extensive damage to the already low lying areas.

Sully chuckled at the list and said, "Well, Cupid worked over time in Japan. Certainly brought some people together." Then he hugged Michaela close and planting a tender kiss on her neck under her ear sending a shiver of delight down her spine.

The list wasn't done though.

Joe had sent a gift from Japan and sent apologies saying he wished them all happiness possible.

Then there were the locals from the hospital, Professor and Miriam Tillson. Miriam had become a close friend since the young doctor arrived and they spent some time when not working just having a coffee at the mall, talking or shopping.

Michaela's sisters Maureen, Claudette and Marjorie, all had excuses on not attending but Rebecca and her husband were delighted to come all the way and bringing Elizabeth back with them as well.

Topping off the list were Helen and family. Since Sully's accident Michaela had been able to form this most valuable friendship and Becky and Colleen kept the friendship ablaze. Matthew was encouraged to invite Ingrid. Brian had a friend as well; he actually invited Sarah, a new girl at school he'd become besotted with. Of cause he denied she was his girlfriend when Matthew teased him.

The bridal party, however, consisted just of Cloud Dancing and Snow Bird though this was likely to change.

...

Michaela was changing in the main bed room in the homestead. Soon it would become their sanctuary. From the beginning she had not given into the desire to look in there until she could share it with Sully.

Two days ago a furniture truck had arrived and he had excitedly asked her to be patient just till after lunch as he bounded up the stairs securely shutting the door. Finally taking her hand he'd lead her up the stairs and opened the door and swept her off her feet and entered the room.

"Sully!" she had exclaimed.

She looked around the room she always thought of as their room. She could see the love Sully had put into building this sanctum with his personal touches. She eagerly wanted to see what new things were here and learn more from a closer inspection. The guest room she was staying in was smaller; this room was a good deal larger. The bed was situated to the left of the door and instantly caught her eye. It was magnificent, and when Sully saw her draw in her breath he took her in his arms and explained it was his wedding gift to her. The Indian design headboard was hand crafted with a dream catcher and had feathers hanging from the wheel. She tenderly ran her hand lovingly over the design and understood how his Indian friends had influenced him since their meeting.

There was a fireplace on the far side of the wall. The other furniture including a dresser, large wardrobe and a bed side table were all hand crafted and had a rustic feel. He had obviously wanted this room to be special. There was a rocking chair and a wing back chair for comfort as well. The dormer windows were trimmed with lace curtains and shutters.

Her eyes shining Michaela had gazed at the beautiful room and wondered why Abbey never wanted to live in such a beautiful place. Sensing her thoughts Sully had leaned in and whispered that it was ordained that this would be theirs and only their special place. Finally he'd taken from behind the dresser a lager rectangle brown paper parcel and handed it to her. She could see the excitement reflected in his eyes as she tore the string off and saw to her amazement the scene of the grove of trees and the homestead as she had seen it when they had arrived some six months before exquisitely painted. Now this same place was going to be the scene only in a different season of their wedding. Tears filled her eyes and she hugged him with all the love she felt for this amazing man. He was a dream coming true and she knew they would be okay.

"You have to wait for your wedding gift," she'd said with a mischievous grin. Matthew had purchased a new buck-saw as a decoy.

Now she was dressing in *their* room. She had purchased a beautiful antique gown from an op shop, not that she couldn't afford a new creation but she wanted to fit into the style of her new home. The dress fitted her like a glove and she couldn't help but love the feel of the silk against her skin and the lace over the top. The sleeves were of lace as well and had small pearl buttons at the wrists. A point came over the top of her hands. It made her look slender and the colour was neither quite white nor cream but a little in between. The collar was high but cut in a Chinese style. Her long lustrous hair was to be pinned at the sides with flowers decorating it. Her bouquet was a blue one made from corn flowers.

Rebecca was her maid of honour and Colleen and Snow Bird were her bride's maids. They were dressed in a beautiful powder blue and had antique dresses as well.

Matthew, Robert E the groomsmen and Brian the ring bearer and Cloud Dancing was best man for Sully.

Michaela's cheeks grew hot by the thought it was actually happening: she would marry the man she loved and everyone was here to witness it.

*Taking the Mickey... Tease or make fun of.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

**The wedding:**

Nerves were fluttering through Michaela as they put the final touches to her dress, and hair, and finally she was ready, letting out a nervous sigh.

...

Before Sully got ready he had gone to explain to Abbey and Hanna that he would never forget them but he had to live in the present and not the past. He had changed at Robert E's as the homestead was to be deserted that evening for the married couple. The children were with his Indian friends who would be staying at the apartment to look after the children while the newlyweds had a brief honey moon in Denver. Others were staying at various motels nearby.

Sully did not want to be a traditional bride groom and had asked his best man for ideas that would make this a memorable day, and Cloud Dancing came up with the suggestion of a traditional Indian wedding shirt. Michaela as Snow Bird had found out, wanted a more traditional wedding. When Cloud Dancing's wife had discovered a wedding shirt that was from the Cheyenne nation it was decided not to inform Michaela but to surprise her at the ceremony.

Sully was thrilled to be able to incorporate his brother's culture into their special day.

Finally all the guests had arrived and Hank, slapping the nervous groom on the back, jokingly said, "Although I like ya place I think it's been a bad idea marrying here. I'm sure ya'll have run for the hills. I really should have taken bets."

Tim the reverend, was waiting under the flower covered arbour with the groom and best man, all looking towards the front door. Finally it opened and out came the bride's maids and Matron of Honour as well as the ring bearer. Sully was holding his breath as Michaela emerged, looking beautiful. The veil set off the whole effect, making her look like an Arabian Princess.

Looking over she was just as surprised as she saw he was wearing a superb wedding shirt and she knew he'd put just as much thought into their special day as she had.

Gliding down the steps she was surprised that her mother stepped forward to accompany her down the aisle. When asked who gave this woman away Elizabeth said with conviction she did, and Michaela squeezed her mother's hand in thanks understanding she had given her blessing to her new family and life.

Neither remembered much of the service and Sully had asked for the song of Kenny Loggins's "For the First Time"to be played.

(Listen on you tube if you want to hear this song and imagine it being sung in this wedding)

_Are those your eyes, is that your smile  
>I've been lookin' at you forever<br>But I never saw you before  
>Are these your hands holdin' mine<br>Now I wonder how I could of been so blind _

They remembered the first time they looked at each other their souls being dragged together on arriving in Japan, touching each other's hands and the bolt of electricity that had passed between them.

_For the first time I am looking in your eyes  
>For the first time I'm seein' who you are<br>I can't believe how much I see  
>When you're lookin' back at me<br>Now I understand why love is...  
>Love is... for the first time... <em>

Japan had changed their lives for the better, inexplicably being sent there. Cloud Dancing had seen that there was someone out there for Sully while she needed to take a chance on happiness.

_Can this be real, can this be true  
>Am I the person I was this morning<br>And are you the same you  
>It's all so strange how can it be<br>All along this love was right in front of me_

How did they come to be in the right place at the right time? Both had been following the need for something different in their lives, not looking for a partner but finding each other anyway.

_For the first time I am looking in your eyes  
>For the first time I'm seein' who you are<br>I can't believe how much I see  
>When you're lookin' back at me<br>Now I understand why love is...  
>Love is... for the first time... <em>

All that had happened in such a short time and now with the children they were creating their family. Finally Sully mouthed the words as their eyes shimmered with all their memories. Then he bent forward and sang the next verse so she could recognise that he had given up on finding love again before he met her; how he had felt he would never be given another opportunity of finding it.

_Such __a long time__ ago  
>I had given up on findin' this emotion...<br>Ever again  
>But you live with me now<br>Yes I've found you somehow  
>And I've never been so sure <em>

Was Japan just within this year, and the accidents that could have robbed them and ended their dream in a heartbeat? How they had overcome it all to be standing here on this their special day?

_And for the first time I am looking in your eyes  
>For the first time I'm seein' who you are<br>Can't believe how much I see  
>When you're lookin' back at me<br>Now I understand why love is...  
>Love is... for the first time... <em>

At the end of the song Sully leant forward and sighed into her ear, "Ya' my Heartsong forever." Smiling she couldn't have been more pleased with her surprise present.

For those who had shared some of their history saw the miracle that was their unique pure love for each other. Their feelings were rare and special.

Things did move in mysterious ways. Grace, Rebecca and Elizabeth began to sniff watching them declare their love for each other.

After the ring was blessed Sully placed it on her finger. It had Heartsong engraved on the inside.

Brian looked at Michaela who nodded and he removed something from his pocket and handed her a flat silver torque bracelet with "Heartsong Forever" in Cheyenne symbols engraved on it. She asked for it to be blessed too, and then she slipped it onto his wrist. He ran his fingers over the inscription as she leaned in and whispered in his ear, "You're my Heartsong forever." The realization that they both had of the same thought just hitting him he smiled, tears in his eyes.

Then once again the ceremony went by like in a dream.

It didn't even register the service was over until Brain's voiced came through, "Well, aren't you going to kiss mum, dad?" Suddenly they were back in the midst of the group who were all laughing.

The rest of the day was equally blurred with the reception and finally guests leaving all melted together in a haze. They truly thanked their friends for helping make their day so very special. 

...

"Look my friend, this union is truly blessed," Cloud Dancing tugged at Sully's arm. They looked up to witness two red hawks circling lazily above. "The spirits have sent their blessing as hawks mate for life," Cloud Dancing smiled happily at the couple.

After the children kissed their parents wishing them a happy honeymoon and saying they'd see them in a week, the Indian couple ushered them into the car before heading off.

...

Climbing the front stairs Sully again swept Michaela into his arms and carried her over the threshold. She giggled delightedly. Instead of stopping he continued to carry her to their sanctum and gently placed her on their bed. Climbing on beside he began kissing her softly at first but the flame quickly grew.

Then he could take it no longer, they had waited so long to show their love to each other. Slowly pulling her to her feet his glance asked permission to begin undressing her. She gave an imperceptible nod.

He encircled her with his strong arms and began gently undoing the long row of pearl buttons down her back, never taking his clear sapphire gaze away from her mismatched eyes that held the colour of the forests. Sully wondered who would have thought the sky and earth would meet like this, fused together in a look.

Michaela ran her palms up and down the Indian shirt and played with the decorations silently wanting to feel Sully's strong muscular chest under her hands. Seeing her need he stepped back when he had completed his task and slid the beautiful dress over her delicate shoulders, and undoing the small buttons at her wrists he gently slid the top off. It hung from her waist and he marvelled at her beauty.

"You are so beautiful," he said in a husky voice never lowering his eyes from her face, grazing her shin softly with his finger tips he caused her to quiver all over.

He placed his hands over hers inviting her to help him shed the shirt. Pulling it up and over his head she saw the gleam of his skin under the soft mat of curly hairs on his chest. With a sigh she ran her hands up his arms and down his torso to his waist. He groaned with pleasure, her touch sending tremors of desire into the pit of his stomach.

Guiding her to the seat at the vanity saying "here, let me," he began pulling out the pins and flowers from her hair and ran his figures down its length brushing the skin on her back that sent shivers down her spine. He marvelled at the softness and feel of it as it tumbled down to her waist like a copper curtain. Watching in the mirror as she closed her eyes and leant into him at the sensation he lent forward and whispered, "First time I saw ya' I thought ya' had the most gorgeous hair I'd ever seen." Sucking her ear lobe while smelling the fragrance he loved that was distinctively her, he elicited another sigh from her. Then he removed her shoes and stockings kissing her toes after he had finished.

Moving back he pulled her up and slipped his own shoes and socks off before he again encouraged her to undo the clasp in his trousers and tug them and his boxers off. Finally he stood in front of her, tanned and muscular as only he could be. She began caressing his chest again and stepped into his embrace. After a tender kiss he stooped to assisted her to step out of the only piece of clothing between them. She was perfect, more than he had ever imagined. Tenderly he run his hands over her soft body.

Never taking his eyes off her their gaze locked and they marvelled at their good fortune once again. As the evening sun was filtering golden through the lace curtains it cast a halo around them. They stood perfectly still looking at the most gorgeous being in front of them, their love reflected in the mirrors of each other's eyes.

They wanted to savour every moment they had, as he had said ages ago: they'd take it ever so gently. She knew that Sully loved her with all his heart as she did him and she knew he wouldn't hurt her, even though she was still very shy and bashful.

"Oh Michaela I love ya' so much it hurts," he said. "As I said I will love ya' all my days, honour you and worship ya'." His voice was husky with emotion.

"And I will you," Michaela replied back to him. "It's no longer you and me, it's us." Feeling secure, she continued, "You are a part of me now. That's a very powerful feeling. One I've never felt before." And once again she gave her lips for an adoring kiss that soon consumed them with a passion they had been denying themselves for so long.

Overcome he scooped her up, gently placed her on the bed and joined her laying along side of her. They were both on fire caressing each other lovingly, kisses becoming deeper, *healing hearts* beginning to race as their enthusiasm soared.

...

So as two souls came together as one they stilled. They marvelled how the universe that had brought them together. They knew that less than a year ago they were still looking for their other half, never thinking they would be given the gift of a second chance of happiness. He feared he'd lost her in Japan. She thought she had lost him when the helicopter crashed and now they were together as soul mates never to be parted again.

...

Torque bracelets don't meet and will come off and not get caught if snagged in case of accidents.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 Epilogue to Healing Hearts

Eight years later the Sully family were flying towards the Denver International Airport returning State side from a visit to Japan. They had left Tokyo after staying in Fukushima City for a week.

Sully and Michaela were seated next to each other holding hands, both embracing a sleeping child. Sully held Katie who had had her seventh birthday in Japan while Michaela was nursing young Joseph who was soon to be five. They occupied the four middle seats in the aircraft. Sitting on the seats at the window on the right were their oldest children Brian who was already thirteen and still friendly with Sarah and nineteen year old Colleen was about to enter her first year in medical school. On her mind was the fact she would soon be back at university and seeing her friends Peter Lam and Andrew Cook. It was an exciting beginning. Mathew sat behind them with his wife. He had just completed Law School and was a budding lawyer. He would be twenty four in the middle of the year. His young wife Ingrid seated beside him was just beginning to show; she was pregnant and the whole family had been over the moon with the news.

...

The trip had been postponed on a number of occasions as either Michaela was pregnant or it was an important year academically for one of the children or some other obstacle had arisen to interrupt their plans. Both the adults had been away on short assignments Michaela with MSF to the Sudan dealing with famine and Sully with the Red Cross to Bangladesh during floods. He met Dr Bernard there who had remained in contact as well as Olive Davis who was on their Christmas card list along with other friends from Japan. Robert E and Grace were married now, so were Emily and Tim. The surprise was that Hank, who still flew for the air force in his Beast, and Marjory were living together. Hank was not ready for the final commitment just yet. Joe was married as well, and they had caught up with him while in Japan.

Cloud Dancing and Snowbird had visited and vice versa on many occasions over the years becoming a second family to the Sully's. Cloud Dancing was Katie and Joe's Cheyenne father.

Michaela still worked with out-patients at the hospital. While Sully kept his carpentry business employing another tradesman and apprentice, he and Daniel had mended their rocky relationship and Sully flew for him once a week keeping his flying skills up to date.

It was always understood the family would someday return to where their healing journey began. Japan had been the instrument that had been the force of nature that had crossed the paths of the entire family.

Many hours had been spent in those eight years contemplating that they were all in the same place at the same time and what an amazing thing that had been.

Michaela and Sully had come over separately with their different organisations, on a whim. They'd had met and instantly fallen in love with each other; love at first sight they called it. Then they were the ones who had been the rescuers of the children, afterwards subsequently becoming their guardians. Then they had adopted them after they married.

So each of them now had memories that had been evoked by this trip.

The icing on the cake was that they also met Joe, cementing their friendship with him and his young family. Little Joe Sully looked at his dad's Japanese friend and wondered how come his name was Joe as well. He'd have to ask later on he thought_. "Gee, Japan was a different place."_

...

Joseph actually liked it when he was called Joe. Mum would use his full name when she was cross like, "Joseph Byron Sully..."

He had only heard but didn't quite understood why he was going to another country, and saw, smelt and tasted different things in a land that was far away. But he was thrilled at being in a big plane, having his mum and dad with him and all his family, especially the bigger ones as they didn't always meet up. Matthew, Colleen and Brian had been sad but they were okay now.

...

Katie as she wanted to be called because her whole name was Katherine Elizabeth Sully, had been googling Japan and became excited at the prospect of going and seeing where her mum and dad had met. She had seen Mt Fujiyama when they had arrived in Tokyo. In her excitement she desperately wanted to learn how to use chop sticks much to everyone's amusement, even using children's ones the task had been difficult.

It had been fun but she was sad because she didn't see the cherry blossom trees and their pretty pink flowers as it wasn't the right season.

...

Brian had been the one who had had the hardest time. Although the past years had been a good healer and he had some family photos of his parents he had been very young when he lost them. Now at the moment he felt bad as he still missed them and hadn't wanted to tell Sully or Dr Mike (mum and dad) how he felt even though he knew they wouldn't mind.

He eventually confided his thoughts to Matthew who said his feelings were okay and that they all missed their natural parents and always would. They would always wonder what might have been had they lived. Then the big brother pointed out how extremely lucky they had been in having their other adoptive parents who loved them and what a bonus in life they had been given.

Matthew thought back to a sweat lodge he had participated in all those years before with their other Cheyenne family Snowbird and Cloud Dancing. On that occasion he had a vision of his now stunning wife Ingrid.

Having stood at the graves and seeing it again he had instantly been re-experiencing the trauma, as well as the months that had followed and the uncertainty of their future. Ingrid had sensed his sadness and she took his hand. When he shifted his gaze to hers he realized he'd have never met her and married her and they wouldn't be having the precious bundle she was now caring if they had stayed in Japan.

He'd moved behind her and mentally introduced his family to his mum and dad. He went through his emotions with Ingrid's help, holding her while his hands softly caressed the mound that was his child being cocooned in its safe environment as he'd witnessed Sully doing when Dr Mike was having Katie and Joe. He leant forward and kissed his wife's cheek.

Matthew had been astounded that the head bonze and other monks at the monastery had recognised the family when they had entered. They instantly showed Matthew to the plot where his parents were laid to rest and pointed out the bonsai juniper tree that had been re-potted. It had grown a thicker trunk with the past years but still looked graceful.

Colleen had just sat at the side of the grave and told her mum and dad how even though they were gone she and her brothers had been lucky.

They had been involved with a great family and she was now going to become a doctor like her adoptive mum. She assured her parents that they didn't have to worry about them as they had all turned out fine. She was sorry they couldn't come before but that it wasn't possible but they did think of them often.

The surrounds had been peaceful and serene, and they all felt the peace that the place afforded them.

Sully and Michaela had taken the younger children to a quiet section, explaining to them that their older brothers and sister needed some time alone with their mum and dad. Joe couldn't quite get the idea as his mum and dad were theirs as well but after he listened carefully he understood.

The monks took them on a tour of the monetary to distract the younger children for awhile. Sully and Michaela sat in an alcove just remembering the past. They had once again brought a large bag of rice for the monks.

...

On another day they had visited the remote township were the Cooper children had spent two years of their lives before the tragedy. The town and the school had been rebuilt and a number of people had recognised them from before. Colleen and Brian still had enough linguistic skills to converse with them telling them about what they were doing now in the States.

They had also explained what had occurred on that fateful day and why they hadn't returned. They visited the new school and met the English teachers there who were from Australia. They had taken some gifts and a memorial plaque to erect at the school in honour of Charlotte and Ethan Cooper who had been well loved in this small town in Japan.

...

When they had driven out to the isolated village they had passed the scene of the tragic accident twice. The first time they had not halted but when they returned they stopped and placed a wreath there. The obvious scar of the land slide was still visible to them and it evoked different memories for each one of them.

A short distance on Sully had stopped the car again. He'd hopped out and walked to the edge of the road. Looking down he shivered when he spotted a small bush still holding on precariously to the hill side. It evoked such an emotional wave over him he sunk to his knees. Watching her husband it suddenly dawned on Michaela were this was and she was instantly out of the car, demanding the children stay there and was at his side. "Sully!"

"This is where I nearly lost ya' after just finding ya'," he sobbed.

"Oh! Sully you didn't lose me. You saved me. We are so lucky; look at what we have! All the good things," she said cradling him to her. She was hushing him, and as she rocked him gently tears silently filling her eyes as well. _"He remembers the whole incident," _She thought. "_Her fall, the cave in, the uncertainty and he's been there supporting the children but he remembers too, we all do."_

"We are still upholding the debt we all owe on each other," he finally said with a shudder and a faint smile.

"I never dreamed I could be this happy," she whispered near his ear, leaning in and placed a kiss on his cheek. A deep contented peace settled between them that was always surrounding them like a cloak on a cold day.

...

Suddenly a ding-dong was heard throughout the aircraft and the captain saying, "Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. This is your Captain. We will be descending into Denver International Airport and will land there in approximately an hour. The weather is fine. We hope you have enjoyed your flight." The seat belt sign illuminated when he finished.

Matthew looked around and said laughing, "Not like flying in a Hercules with Hank at the controls, hey!" They all burst out laughing, remembering their first flight together.

An hour later as they taxied into the holding bay Sully leaned over and gave his gorgeous wife a kiss on the lips saying softly, "We're home." She smiled at him and nodded in agreement."Yes home it is the only place I want to be." Her eyes shining into his sharing their love that commenced with a look all those years before.

**The end**

_**Ode to Volunteers.**_

"_Many will be shocked to find_

_When the day of judgement nears_

_That there is a special place in Heaven_

_Set aside for volunteers_

_Furnished with recliners_

_Satin cushions and footstools_

_Where there is no committee chairman_

_No group leader or car pool_

_No eager team that needs a coach_

_No bazaar and no cake sale_

_Nothing to staple, nothing to fold_

_Nothing to put in the mail_

_Telephone lists will be outlawed_

_But a finger snap will bring_

_Cool drinks and gourmet dinners_

_And rare treats for a King_

_You ask, who will serve this privileged few?_

_Who will work for their worth?_

_Why, those that reap the benefits_

_And not once volunteered on Earth!"_

_Unknown Author._

There it is, I do hope you enjoyed my attempt at something different a long modern story. There will be no sequel.

Comments will always be gratefully received and I sincerely thank you for reading.


End file.
